Responsibility
by Sweetpariii
Summary: Investigation based.. trying my hand on something out of my comfort zone.. purely duo and team.. yeah this time duo.. hehe.. do R & R..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! How's you...? Good na.. I know.. hehe.. waise I'm so happy today.. any guesses.. mmmm... soucho.. uff yaad aaya.. nahi... chalo koi nahi.. hum hi bata dete hai... last year on same day means on June, 9th.. me joined FF.. yes.. u heard right don't rub your ears.. I m so happy that today I successfully completed one year.. wow.. here I made so many friends.. though now a days our chats cutted off a lot.. but I still remember my all friends.. and our chatting and misses them a lot.. Kritika di.. and my bak-bak.. Shilpma Bhai and my Ladai hehe.. Palak aka my Ghodi ke sath lambi lambi chatting.. very first time i talked to my Patty through this platform.. my Bunny aka my Grandma.. hehe.. Naina.. though we talk hardly but something is there between us.. am a right na Naina .. :)..Honey.. hehe.. name hi same same hai.. Diya.. whom I talk a lot.. hehe.. and yeah.. of course my boss.. ahh kya kahu... I think no need to say anything.. u understand that what I wanna say.. but not getting appropriate word.. sorry yaar.. sorry if I missed anyone.. *holding my little ears.. ****

 **Okay now no more my bak bak, as I completed one year.. so just trying on something out of my comfortable zone.. on investigation.. yes.. guys.. I m really scared of right now.. don't know what crap I wrote.. please read it.. and don't through rotten pataotoes and shoes on me.. before u do its better I should rush.. bye.. tc..**

 **Have a safe journey..**

* * *

It's dark.. the time for a normal person to sleep, to give relaxation to their bodies physically and also mental peace to their minds, after a whole tiring day. The far u can see, only find the houses embraced in dark, letting others knowledging that, they are drifted in their own dreamy lands.

Where, the whole city is dipped in silence, on a same point of time , inside a building which is holding a big monogram of **CID** Logo, a great hustle-bustle is present there, the officers of our **Crime Investigation Department** were seemed to be very busy. Some of them are talking over their respective cells with someones, some are collecting information from computers, while rest are engaged in fliping the pages of the files.

Whereas, a man standing in the middle of the hall.. talking on phone, irritation and helplessness were clearly could be seen on his face.

"Sir, hum koshish kar rahe hai"

"Par sir, "

"Sir aap ek baar humari.. "

"lekin sir"

"Okay sir"

And the connection got disconnected, he banged the files over a table with a great force, which he was holding by now.

The voice of that **'Bang** ' snatched everyone's attention towards him.

"Sahhahh" escaped from his mouth in frustation following which he turned to other side.. rests his hands over his waist sliding back the coat.

All were just looking at him.. a man owned with a good body structure.. come forward with..,"Arey Abhijeet kya hua? Ab kya keh diya use DCP ne? "

"Aur Kya kahega. keh raha tha kitna time ho gaya aur hum abhi tak koi bhi surag nahi dund paye h (frustatedly) arey hum Kya yaha hath pe hath rakh kar bithe hai ?.. koshish to kar rahe hai na.. par wo to.." abhijeet replied to his friends query in irked tone.

"Abhijeet relax.. tum pehle shant ho jao"

"Arey yaar kaise shant ho Jau Mai.. yaha uss bacche ka kuch pata nahi chal raha..(worriedly) pata nahi kaha hoga.. aur kis hal me.. (frustatedly) aur waha wo dcp.. ussne ultimatum diya hai.. ki agar 48 ghanto (hours) me hume mantri ji ke bete ko nahi dhunda na to wo case STF (special task force) ko hand over kar denge.. (looking at him) aur yaar mai nahi Chahta ki acp sir ke wapis ane pe (fuming in anger) use DCP ko koi mauka mile acp sir pe ungli uthane ka"

"Abhijeet tum tension mat lo.. hum mantri ji ke bete ko jaldi dhundlenge.. Aur uss dcp ko kuch bhi Bolne ka mauka nahi denge.. "

Abhijeet gazed him.. who nodded positively.. which made a small curve on abhijeet's lips.

Now, both turned back their attention towards the case..

"Sachin kuch pata chala" daya asked.

"Nahi sir, school ke watchman ka kehna ki mantri ji ka beta 'Anmol' apni Marji se car me baith ke gaya tha.. (duo looked at each other, while sachin continue) koi bhi zabardasti nahi ki gayi thi uss ke sath"

"Accha.. iska matlab gadi me koi uske jaan pehchan wala bhi maujud (present) tha" daya stated.

"Hoga Daya zarur hoga.. tabhi to Bache ne na koi shor machaya.. na hi unke sath Jane se mana kiya.. bus chup chap baith ke chala gaya unke sath"

Thinking something for a while, abhijeet presented his query to Freddy.., " accha Freddy uss car ka kuch pata chala jisme wo Bacche ko kidnap karke leke gaye the"

"Nhi sir.. Mai abhi wahi pata laga Raha hu.. cctv footage se jo kidnapping me use ki gayi car ki photo Mili thi.. uske bare me information nikalne koshsih kar raha hu.. " Freddy answered. While, giving a slight nod to Freddy he turned towards purvi..

"Accha Purvi Nikhil se kuch baat hui, Kya kaha usne.. koi phone wone aaya Kya.. ransom ke liye" Abhijeet framed his query.

"Nahi sir, abhi tak koi phone nahi aaya.. (duo shook their head dissapointedly) par sir Nikhil wahi par hai.. unke ghar pe Acche se nazar rakhi hui h.. jaise hi kuch hota hai.. ya kidnappers ki koi call aati h.. wo Hume turant inform kar dega"

Abhijeet nodded, while daya says..

"Abhijeet mujhe to ye baat samajh nahi aa rahi (Abhijeet looked at him confusinglyl) ki Mantri ji ke bete ko kidnap hue pure 24 ghante (hours) biet (gone) chuke h, aur Ab tak na to koi phone aaya ransom ke liye, aur na hi koi aur demand (chao tone) samajh nahi aa raha akhir Mantri ji ke bete ko kidnap kyu kiya gaya h.. "

Instantly replied by abhijeet, "yahi.. yahi baat to mere bhi samajh nahi aa rahi hai Daya.. ki akhir iss kidnapping ka maksad (motive) hai Kya? "

Their discussing was unterupted by a voice, "Sir.. "

"Haan freddy" Daya responded.

"Sir, uses car ka pata chal gaya.."

Duo marched towards the desk with.., "haan Freddy Kya pata chala uss car ke bare me"

"Sir, car ka name h **'Bugatti Veyron'** "

* * *

 **End of the first chapter here.. hope you liked it.. after a long tried back my hand on duo so please lemme know how it is?**

 **Okay guys bye tc..**

 **Thank you so much..**

 **Be happy, keep smiling always..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello me back with second chapter, and wow so many reviews.. thank you so much guys..**

 **Mistic morning : ahh writer g.. dear I'm your friend na.. so u use such heavy words for ur friend.. hmm.. thank you dear.. for liking it. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Khalsa : aww means you missed me.. thank you so much dear.. enjoy ur next chapter. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Km-fan : thank you so much for your wishes dear.. and I'm that you liked it..thank you. Be happy, stay blessed.**

 **Grand ma : ji Ji ye Sab aap hi KE ashirwad ka asar h.. hehe..;) lo apko aisa hi kuch padhna tha.. lo aa gaya apka next chapter bhi.. but Grandma ur grand daughter wants review. Okay.. hehe thank you.. be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Abhi- daya fan : yup investigation one.. hehe.. ooh so u love investigation.. great.. thank you dear for liking it. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **DA95 : thank you dear for ur wishes.. here is ur next chapter.. be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Artanish : aww thank you dear.. be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Priya : thank you dear. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Guest : thank you dear.. for making me relax.. be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Guest : thank you dear. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **23Diya : arey haath niche karo.. warna hath me pain ho jayega.. hehe.. sachhi now u don't want anything else. Thank you so much diyu for liking it. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Guest : thank you dear.. so very much dear.. for liking it.**

 **Khushi : thank you ji.. for liking it.. arey hum apko kaise Bhul sakte hai.. aap to humari cute si friend h na.. thank you dear.. be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Kuki17 : abhi se fav list me.. :0 bad me worst list chalo too.. thank u dear for your wishes.. be happy, keep smiling always..**

 **Shaina : thank you dear.. see here is ur update.. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Blue fairy.. : yup trying it.. dunno who I will handle.. uff tension tension.. thank you ji.. be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Guest : thank you dear.. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Shilpam : thank you Bhai.. was waiting for ur fb.. thank you.. be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Bhumi : thank you dear. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Guest : here is your update hehe.. thank you dear.. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Patty : yup chiryu is back.. with investigation plot.. hope will not spoil it.. *fingers cross* yup was missing those moments.. hehe FW to add karne we raha.. to aise hi kaam chalana p adhega.. and you were late.. kyu? Thank you patty. Be happy, keep smiling. Oops flying. Hehe**

 **Humdard duo : thank you so much dear for liking it. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Guest : thank you dear. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Raj : thank you dear.. be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Sunny : yeah duo story.. hehe thank you dear. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Rukmani : yup.. he knows. Actually both know how to handle each other.. right? Thank you dear. Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Okay guys.. hope I won't missed anyone. Though i missed few reviewers but nevermind May be they are busy. Anyways, Here is ur next cheaply..**

* * *

"Sir, car ka name h **'Bugatti Veyron'** "

"Kya? Ye to bohut mahengi car h.. world ki top expensive cars me aati hai" Daya initiated.

"Lekin kidnappers itni mahengi car ka use kyu Karenge.. kidnapping ke liye.. isse to unke pakde jaane ka risk bad jayega" Abhijeet framed his doubt. Shooking his head .. again says, "accha iss car ke bare me pata chala.. ki kaha se kharidi gayi h. taki hum uske owner tak pohuch sake"

"Haan sir.. Maine pata lagaya hai.. Mumbai me sirf ek hi showroom hai jo ye car bachta hai.. "

"Acha, aur kaha hai wo"

"Sir wo Andrei Mae hai.. "

"Good job Freddy" abhijeet appreciated him.. who accepted with a sweet smile over his face.

"Purvi, Sachin. (Both comes forward with.. "ji sir") tum. dono kal subah hote hi andheri jana aur pata lagana.. ki wo car kiski hai jo kidnapping me use ke gayi thi.. " both nodeed positively.

While he himself turned.. (patting over a round table), " waise ye bhi kidnappers ke kissi plan ka part hoga.. but phir bhi koi to lead Milegi.. kuch to haath lagega.. "

He turned towards all.. taking a glance of the clock hanging on a wall, "accha abhi tum Sab ghar jao... Kafi late ho gaya h.. aur phir kal bhi bohut kaam h. . sirf 48 hours hai humare pass, aur Maine Rajat ko bhi call kar diya hai.. wo Nikhil ki position leke usse ghar bhej dega"

All nodded and left the bureao after bidding their both seniors.

Daya moves forwards, with.." chale? "

"Kaha?" Abhijeet replied absentmindedly.

Daya shook his head "Ghar aur kaha? "

"Arey nahi yaar, tum jao mujhe apne ek informer se milne jana hai" abhijeet replied.

"Informer se wo (looking at time) bhi is waqt"

"Arey yaar daya.. tum to Jaante ho na.. khabriya se milne ke liye raat ka time hi sahi hota h"

"Chalo Thek hai.. Mai bhi tumhari sath chalta hu.. " Daya offered company to him.

"Arey yaar nahi tum kyu chaloge.. waise bhi bohut thak gaye honge.. ek kaam karo tum ghar jao.. Mai bhi bus mil kar ghar chala jaunga" Abhijeet relied.

Replied with a smile, "accha chalo thek hai.. ghar pohuch kar phone kar dena"

"Okay.. chalo bye nikalta hu.. already late hu.. tum bhi nikal Jana.. (stressing) jaldi"

Daya nodded with a soft smile.. giving a return smile Abhijeet moved out of bureao.

He settled himself in qualis and zoomed off from there. While daya too left from there after keeping all the files back to their place.

After, Reaching home.. changing himself to casuals.. he moves towards the kitchen.. while preparing something for himself, his half of the attention is over his phone which is resting over a plane surface.. near to him.

Finishing his cooking.. he served a plate for himself.. moves towards the dinning table with plate and phone in his free hand. While taking his dinner his eyes were still stick over the phone. Waiting for any call or msg from his buddy's side.

Ending up with all of his task.. his dinner, washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen.. he holds his phone and takes a glance of the home screen.. getting no notification of call, Miss call or even msg, moves towards his room dissapointedly.

Enters inside and settled himself over his bed.. he thought to call Abhijeet, but dropped the idea.. with.. "Nahi abhi nahi karta.. Agar agle ek ghante me abhijeet ka koi call nahi aaya, tab call karunga.."

With this he holds a Mystery Novel from his bed side table and starts reading it.. when he dozed off he himself don't know.

.

.

.

Morning comes in its way.. as usuall the Sun rises from east.. rays of early morning Sun helps to wake up the man sleeping in sitting position.. with half opened novel is resting over his chest.

His eyes stirs with the falling rays.. he opens his eyes finally.. looking first at the Sun's rays who are entering in from the big window panel. He remember something and sat up with great jerk.. first looked at the clock.. which is showing 7:30 am.. he turned.. And clutched his mobile hurriedly.

Unlocked it.. in hurry after getting few message notification blinking over his phone's lock screen. But soon got dissapointed.. "Abhijeet ka ek bhi msg nahi.. Na call.. (in tensed tone) Abhijeet aisa kabhi nahi karta.. kahi kuch.. nahi mujhe check kar na hoga.. "

He dialed abhijeet's number.. but got a simple machinic reply in turn..

"The number u are Trying to call is not reachable.. please try again later".

He disconnect the call. In great tension.., "Number unreachable bata Raha h.. akhir h kaha wo.. (thinking for a while) ab bureao ja kar hi kuch pata chalega"

* * *

 **Done with the second chapter.. so where is abhi sir..? Dundo chalo Sab.. aur mil jaye na to Hume bhi bata Dena.. me too was find him from long.. okay..**

 **Bye, tc**

 **Be happy, stay blessed.**

 **Thank you so much...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys here is the next chapter. I know last one was short but guys suspense na..;) Mazda aata hai na souchne me.. hehe.. but this is not done.. u guys too cutted down the no. Of reviews.. hmm okay warning his hi.. as I posting a long one.. u too have to give more review... remember the warning *evil smile***

 **this time sorry can't reply all.. just enjoy the chapter. Here u goo.. enjoy..**

* * *

Unlocked it.. in hurry after getting few message notification blinking over his phone's lock screen. But soon got dissapointed.. "Abhijeet ka ek bhi msg nahi.. Na call.. (in tensed tone) Abhijeet aisa kabhi nahi karta.. kahi kuch.. nahi mujhe check kar na hoga.. "

He dialed abhijeet's number.. but got a simple machinic reply in turn..

"The number u are Trying to call is not reachable.. please try again later".

He disconnect the call. In great tension.., "Number unreachable bata Raha h.. akhir h kaha wo.. (thinking for a while) ab bureao ja kar hi kuch pata chalega"

Saying so in great tension.. he moves towards the washroom with fast steps.., after coming back. In next 10 minutes.. took all his accessories.. exited from Home.. completely without having his breakfast.

While, driving towards bureao, he pulled out his cell phonewith his free hand, searchs a particular number, after getting it, he taps the call button over it..

Following with few rings.. a man picked the call up.. but before the man on other side introduce himself,

"Hello Freddy. "Daya initiated.

"Ji sir" Freddy replied.

"Ek kaam karo.. jaldi se Abhijeet ka number trace karwao..pata lago is samaye (time) Abhijeet ka phone kaha hai.. Mai bus 5 minute me Bureao pohuch raha hu.."

Though Freddy got confused.. why all of sudden Daya sir ordered him to trace Abhijeet sir's number.. but from the tension and worry present in his voice acknowledged him that something serious is there.. so just replied positively and disconnect the call.

Soon he reached bureao, and made his way inside it with fast steps.. the first thing after entering inside is that, he directly moves towards Freddy.. "Freddy Abhijeet ke phone ki location pata ki.. kaha hai usska phone.. "

"haan sir, Abhijeet sir ke phone ki last location Mud me ek sunsan area me trace hui h.. uske baad unka phone ne signal nahi show kiya.. (looking at him tensely) aur ab unka phone switch off bata raha h"

Daya looked at him with a expressions of utterly tension. When two people's marched inside the bureao with..

"Sir, humne us car 'Bugatti Veyron' (Daya turned to them.. as he can't backstep from his duty, while they continue) showroom Jake pata kiya.. last six months me aisi pandrah (15) car ki sale hui h.." Purvi informed.

And forwarded a list.. listed with the name, contact no. And address.. now sachin continues..

"Sir, iss list me (pointing to the numbers circles with red Parker pen) ye 7 log h.. jinki car ka color aur kidnapping me use ki gayi car ka color bilkul same hai.. "

"To pata kiya inke bare me" Daya asked.

"Haan sir, inme se sirf ek name h jo humare kaam ka h.. **'Mr. Rathor'** (Daya looked at him.. as 'why?' ) kyunki sir ye Mantri ji ke rivalry party se belong karte h.. or pichle kuch dino se inke Bich me bohut jhagra bhi chal Raha h.." Purvi said.

"Aur sir inka jhagra iss had tak badh (increase) gaya tha ki kuch dino pehle Mr. rathor ne Mr. Kumar(mantri ji) ko dhamki tak di thi ki wo unhe chondenge nahi.. "sachin continued.

"Matlab Mr. Rathor ne Mantri ji ke bete koi kidnap karwaya h" Freddy

"Lagta to aise hi h Freddy.. par Mr. Rathor ko kidnapping ke liye apni car use Karne ki Kya zarurat thi.. Wo iske liye kisi aur ko hire bhi to kar sakte the.. khud Sab karke apni Taraf humari shark khichne ki kya zarurat thi.." Daya uttered.

"Matlab sir ye Sab Mr. Rathor ko phasane ke liye kiya gaya hai? " Freddy frames his query.

"Freddy.. ab ye Sab Mr. Rathor ko phasane ke liye kiya gaya h.. ya phir he Sab unhi ki planning ka ek part h.. iska pata to ab Mr Rathor ke ghar jakar hi pata chalega" Daya replied.

Pausing for a while.. data turned to Pankaj..

"Pankaj tum mere sath chalo.. Mr Rathor ke ghar.. (pankaj concurs, turning towards Freddy and purvi abides his words with seriousness ) Freddy tum Purvi ke sath uss jagah jao jaha Abhijeet ke phone ki last location trace hui thi... Aur dekho kuch pata chalta h Kya?"

All got confused.. last location of Abhijeet sir.. means Abhijeet sir is missing..

"Sir Abhijeet sir.. "

"Haan Sachin.. Abhijeet kal bureao se apne khabri se Milne gaya tha.. tab se uska kuch pata nahi.. Pankaj ko bhi beja tha ghar pe dekhne ke liye.. par wo ghar pe bhi nahi hai... " tension flashed over all faces present there.

Silence gripped the bureao.. and after a while Daya breaks the ices as, "Sachin hum abhi aate hai.. tab takl tum unnn cctv footage se kuch aur pata karne ki koisish kar... jo hume pass ke malls or banks se mili hai"

Sachin nodded positively and all leaves from there.

Following the driving of 20 minutes they reaches the bungalow of 'MR. RATHOR' In their way Pankaj is updating daya regarding the conflict between the both. Flashing their batch they enters inside the gate.. And Descends down form the car.

With fast steps they reaches the main enterence but stopped by the guard standing there..

Guard :- "ji apko kaun aur kisse milna h apko.. "

"Hume Mr. Rathor se milna h.. hum CID se h" Pankkaj explained.

Guard looked at them first the. After checking their batch.. he says, "ji.. aap andar aaiye.. mai abhi mantri ji ko bula kar lata hu"

 **Some place in Mud :**

A speedy car drived by a middle ages man.. come to a halt.. and a well formaly dressed lady along with a man tied up in formals in precise way.. stepped down from the car along with that old man. Scanning the place first.. lady speaks.., "Sir, ye jagh to din ke time itni Sun San h.. to raat to.. aur bhi.. Abhijeet sir yaha kyu aaye honge"

"Arey Purvi Daya sir ne bataya tha na ki Abhijeet sir apne khabri se Milne ke liye nikle the..shayad yahi aaye ho apne khabri se milne me liye. "

Purvi nodded, and Freddy further says.., " acha Purvi.. poori jagh ko acche se check karo kuch Malta h kya? "'

"Ji sir" purvi replied.. And now both started their work..

 **Here at, Muskan Mansion(Mr. Rathor's home)**

Both nodded.. And the guard.. leaves from there to call Mr. Rathor..

Soon, a man of 40's appears coming down from the staircase.. wearing a white cloths.. And dark blue closed neck jacket over it..Both first looked at each other then gazed back the Mr. Rathor..

"Ji Namaste.. aap log yaha" joining his hands Mr. Rathor bellowed.

"Haan.. ji wo.. hum yaha wo Mr. Kumar me bete ki kidnapping ke sisle me aaye hai.. "

"Kay..? Mr Kumar ke bete ka kidnap..? "Mr rathor replied in astonishment.

"Ji aap to aise keh rahe h.. jaise aapko is bare me kuch pata hi nahi h" Pankaj says..

"Ji aap ekhna Kya chahte h.. Mai kuch samjha nahi" says confusingly.

First gazing at Pankaj, Daya says, "Kuch nahi.. (pointing towards the outside) waise ye jo bahar blue Color ki 'Bugatti Veyron" h wo apki hi h..? "Daya asked.

"Ji wo humari hi h.. par aap kyu pouch rahe hai" asked in confusion.

"Kyunki Mr rathor.. issi car 'Bugatti Veyron' ka use Mr. Kumar ke bete ko kidnap karne me kiya gaya h" in straight tone Daya replied.

"How it could be possible officer.. hum to aaj hi Jaipur se wapis aaye h.." Mr rathor said.

"Aaj ji..? " Daya and pankaj looked at each other amazingly.. turning back to Mr rathor.. "to Kya aap apni issi car " **bughati veyron** " se gaye the..? Daya counter fires the question.

"Ji nahi.. wo hum apni dusri car se gaye the family ke sath... aur confirmation ke liye aap **Kalpana** **Resort** me pata kar sakte h.. hum wahi ruuke the.. "

"Thek hai.. wo hum pata laga lenge.. pehle aap zara Hume apni car dikhaiye.. "

"Hi zarur.. chaliye" saying so Mr rathor moves towards the exit door following by both.

 **At Mud:**

"Sirr" a formal voice shouts.

* * *

 **Oops.. now what? Kya dekha purvi ne? Abhi sir kaha hai? How is he? Will daya sir and team successfully handle the both case and find their dear sir..?**

 **To know.. wait till next chapter.. hehe with good numbers of review.. ; )**

 **Till then tc. Bye**

 **Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys.. me back with next chapter. Friends what's this.. this not done.. only 10 reviews.. kyu what Ad hi nahi lagi... I know was bit good in investigation.. but can't u guys help me in handling this.. despite stops reviewing.. can't you.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Artanish : thankx dear.. here is ur next chapter..**

 **Ghodi : hmm abhijeet sir ko trouble me Dala to ghodi h azir.. hmm.. not bad.. okay (in shole style) jab tak tera review aayega.. tab tak abhijeet ki sanase chalengi.. hehe.. so keeps on reviewing warna.. *devil smile***

 **Khalsa and Guest : thank you dear.. yeah short but Kay rahe n. Investigation na.. uff trying best not to leave loopholes na.. warna you guys will throw shoes over me.. hehe..**

 **Rukmani : suspensefull.. yeah.. maza aaya na.. hehe.. thank you dear..**

 **Diya : haan koi problem.. he is my character. Chahu to by foot bhi le jau Jaipur.. hehe.. sachhi.. agar bad me kissi ne joote mare to.. :0. Ahh wanna show him a strong cop.. that's why na.. I love this daya sir.. accha itni surety.. kaise..? *devil smile***

 **Pihu : you back.. wow.. thank you dear for ur feed back..**

 **Wink : ahh boss ki jaan.. I think u did a lots of buttering.. right.. na.. hehe.. chal will talk u soon.. and be ready with my gift.. okay..**

 **Mistic morning : ahh u got scared.. chill yaar.. so many scary things is still there.. hehe thankx dear..**

 **Abhidayafan.. : hehe shautan wo to hum h.. hehe.. to shautan to Banti h na.. Kyu? Hehe thank you dear for liking it.**

 **Honey : so u are here finally.. great thank you dear.. Ahh chotu baccho is liye chotu chapter.. hehe**

 **Priya : thank you dear..**

 **Patty : regarding ur query of that PA** **.. here both are the person who keeps there personal and professional life separate.. so no PA at Home.. and regarding ur Driver one.. hmm. Will try my best to cover up it.. in future chapters.. Thank you patty..**

 **Grand ma : hmmm lo ur chapter is here.. okay now want the review and yeah grand ma.. all the best.. for ur exam. Thank you so much.**

 **NAZ.. Thank you dear for ur wishes and for liking it.**

 **Here u go.. :**

* * *

 **At Mud:**

"Sirr" a formal voice shouts..

And soon after hearing the voice a man appears, "haan purvi.."

"Sir, abhijeet sir ki car? " purvi informed.

Freddy joins purvi near the car.. "iska matlab sir yahi aaye the raat ko.. apne informer se milne" Purvi says.

"Haan Purvi , aur Abhijeet Sir ke phone ki last location bhi to yahi show hui thi.. matlab yahi kuch hua h.. (pausing for a while) Purvi dekho koi clue milta h kya Car me? " Purvi gives a nod and after opening the car door, she starts searching inside.. whereas, Freddy starts scanning the surroundings keenly..

 **At Muskan Mansion(Mr Rathor's bunglow)...**

Reaching near the car.. they ask Mr. RATHOR for the keys and taking it, Daya forward it to Pankaj to take the check of the car.. who accepted with a slight nod. Now Daya turn back to Mr Rathor.

" to aap apni ye car yahi chodkar gaye the.. (Mr. RATHOR nodded) to phir yaha watchmen to.."

"Ji sir.. humare yaha do (two) watchmen h.. one for day duty and one for night.. "

"To aap apne on duty watchman ko bulaiye.. "

"Ji.. "

" Mohan zara watchman ko bulaiye.. " ( Mohan is his gardener who at that time nourishing plants with water.. ). After nodding Mohan moves to call the watchman.

In meantime.. Daya again shifted back to his question era.., "kitne time se kàm kar rahe hai ye apke yaha.. "

"Sir aap.. ji nahi SIR ye Aisa kuch nahi karenge jisse hum par koi ungli uthaye.. ye yaha last 7 saal se h.. aur mera dusra wahctman..pichle 6 mahino se.. "

 **AT MUD...**

Purvi stepped out from the car dissapointedly, "Sir car me kuch bhi nahi hai..? "

Freddy who was staring a point over the earth's surface.. utters, "Purvi ye dekho"

Purvi steps ahead and bend down beside Freddy.., Sir, khoon.. kahi ye Abhijeet sir ka to..? a ting of tension was present there in his tone.

ho sakta hai Purvi .. par confirmation to Dr. Salunkhe hi kar sakte hai..(instructive tone) ek kaam karo blood sample utha lo.. (standing on his foot) tab tak mai zara aas pass check kar leta hu.. Purvi nodded , while Freddy moves on to scan the surroundings.. with a hope that may be they will get some clue regarding their Abhijeet Sir.

 **Here, At Muskan Mansion(Mr. Rathor's Bunglow).. ..**

"Aur kitne ghanto ki duty karte h.. ( Mr. Rathor gets puzzled, daya clears it) I means inke duty hours Kya h? "

"Sir, watchman jisski Morning duty duty hours to.. morning ke 7 O clock se evening ke 7 O clock tak.. aur night shift wale ke evening 7 se morning 7

hmm.. aur Anmol ko kidnap 7:30 pe kiya gaya.. aur school aur mansion ke bich ka distance cover karne me kam se kam aadha ghanta (half an hour) to lagega.. to kya..? Daya is calculating the things.. interupted with watchman s arrival.

A man of 30 s is standing there wearing a formal of light blue and dark blue s combination..with a rooler in his hand.

Ji Sahab apne mujhe bulaya? Watchman asks.

haan Ramesh ..(pointing towards daya) ye CID se hai or tumse kuch pouchna chahte hai.. Mr. Rathor said.

Ramesh turned towards daya.., Ji sahab aap kya puchna chate hai..

Ramesh .. before Daya continues, a voice chimed from behind.. Sir .. idhar aaiye.. Pankaj calls Daya. Daya immediately turned., Haan Pankaj kuch mila kya..? moving ahead join Pankaj. This call raises the confusion , fear and curisity of not only Ramesh but also, resultant they are trying to peep, what they found in the car.

 **At Mud..**

Pretty soon, Freddy come back.. holding something under his fist.., Purvi blood samples utha liye..?

Purvi who was putting something under the evidence bag , turned and answer him, haan Sir.. her eyes falls on something, she enquires.., Sir ye apke haath me kya hai..?

Freddy first takes a gaze of his fist.. opens it and a gadget pop up, he replies, ye Abhijeet sir ka phone hai..(pointing towards a place quite far..) waha pe mila.. puri tarah se tuta hua hai.. lagta hai kissi ne jaan bujh kar toda hai..

Both looks at each other, the evidences..or to say, the things they were getting on their former step is increasing the level of worry and fear in their hearts, regarding the safety of their Dear Abhijeet Sir.

Silence starts making their way and in same silence they sitted inside their car.. as till now they sent Abhijeet Sir s car to forensic lab, and zoomed off for their next destination which is cid bureao.

 **Here, At Muskan Mansion...**

"nahi sir kuch mila to nahi.. par sir Car me inbuilt GPRS system hai.. ( daya bend down and keenly takes a look of that gadget, Pankaj added) aur sir Gprs system bata raha hai ki kal ye car kidnapping ke time St. Stephen School ke pass thi..jaha Mantri Ji ka beta Anmol padhta hai.." Pankaj informed.

Now, both turned back to Watchman Ramesh.., "Ramesh kal tum aaye the duty pe..? daya asked.

"Haan.. (hanging his head down and in low tone) matlab nahi Sir.." Ramesh corrected himself after getting a tough stare over him.. Mr. Rathor too turned his gaze to his watchman.. Ramesh get that so just trying to avoid his gaze. Soon added further to save himelf, "par sahab maine Sambhu ko phone karke bata diya tha.. ki meri tabhiyat kharab hai to mai aaj nahi aa paunga.. ( with pleasure added) aur sahab Sambhu bohut accha insaan hai.. (both Daya and Pankaj meet their gaze, while Ramesh continues) wo meri jagha duty karne ko taiyaar ho gaya.." ended with smile.

"koi accha waccha insaan nahi nahi tumahara ye Shambhu .. mujrim hai wo.. samjhe.." Pankaj bellowed.

"rahta kaha hai ye shambhu..address to hoga na apke pass.." daya asked Mr. Rathor.

"Ji sir.. Mai abhi laya.. " saying so Mr rathor moves inside.

While he shifted his attention towards Ramesh.., " waise ramesh tumhari tabiyat acchanak kaise kharbar ho gayi.. (keenly taking a not of his expressions) kahi ye Sab Tum dono ki.. "

Instantly, cutted by ramesh.., "nahi sahab aap he Kya.. ? Maine sahab ka Nanak khaya h.. mai Aisa kyu karunga bhala.. ? "

"To phir tumhari tabhiyat acchanak ussi din kaise kharbar ho gayi jis din kidnapping hui.. kuch Ulta sidha Kha liya tha Kay? ? " Daya said.

"Pata nahi sahab.. mai khud souch raha tha..ki meri tabiyat acchanak se kaise kharbar ho gayi.. maine to kuch utla Sidha bhi nahi khaya.. bus chai pi thi.. par wo to Mai Roz Pita hu.. "

Thinking. "Hmm.. matlab uss chai me kuch gadbar thi.. accha tum chai kah se pite ho.." Daya questions him again.

"Sahab wo gate ke bahar thodi door pe ek chai wala hai waha se.. " ramesh replied.

Soon, Mr Rathor backed with a dairy in his hand.. forwarded tha dairy to daya.., "Sir (pointing at a particular) this is shambhu a phone number or address. "

Daya forwarded that to Pankaj.. with, "Pankaj iss Shambhu ke ghar jao.. dekho kuch milta hai Kya.? Air haan trace bhi kar Lena phone we ki wo h kaha iss waqt.. Aur usse pakadkar bureau lekar ao.. (Pankaj nodded, )Aur tab tak Mai zara is chai wale se milkar aata hu.. "

Facing Mr rathor.. "jab tak he case khatam nahi ho jata tab tak ap iis car (pointing towards the car Bugatti Veyron ka istemal nahi karenge.. aur nahi hi aap ye city chodkar jayenge bina Hume inform Kare.. (Mr rathor nodded positively, while daya turn towards the watchman Ramesh.. ) Aur tum zara chalo humare sath.. aur batao kaha se chai pite ho tum.. "

"Ji sahab" ramesh replied.. then eye his owner in order to ask for permission to move... who in return granted the permission. And ramesh moved with daya...

Covering up the distance of 2-3 minutes, they reaches the tea stole.. daya first confirmed about the tea stole from Ramesh, then instructed him to stand a bit away.. while, he himself moves towards the tea stole..

Resting his hand on plane surface, "arey bhaiya.. zara do chai dena.. badiya si.. " daya says in typical dramatic way.

"Armey sahab aap phikar naa hi kijiye.. humare hath ki chai to world.. (bitting his lips) humra matlab h bohut hi famous hai.. app ke baar pi kar to dekhiye.. aap panch (5) Sitara hotel ki chai bhi Bhul jaye ge" man replied proudly.

"Accha.. par bhaiya hum ko to wo special tea chahiye.. "making a face.., (pointing towards Ramesh) unke liye"

The man peeped out from his shed, finding Ramesh there.. he got nervous and a bit scare too.. he gulped down his fear.. And turned, " hum koi special chai nahi bannte"

"Armey aise kaise nahi bannte.. kal hi to apne pilai thi unhe.." daya said with a smile.

"Kaha na nahi banate koi special chai.. to nahi banate.. "

"Aise kaise nahi banate.. (holding his neck) vol kal kya milaya tha Ramesh ki chai me.. air kiske kehne pe..? " Daya asked in tough tone. Which shook the tea man.. he lifted his head up..

"Aap koun ho? " asked in shaky voice.

"CID.. (the tea stole man's eyes popped up) ab bata Kay milaya tha.. (by now ramesh too came near) isski chai me..? " with this daya dragged him out of his stole..

"Sahab mujhe kuch nahi pata bus mujhe ek phone aaya tha.. KI bench pe ek envelope padha h us me usme ek packet hai usse (looking at ramesh) isski chai me Mila do.. aur (looking down) uske liye mujhe usi envelope me pure 10000 rupee mile the"

"To kya koi tumhe Paise dekha to tum kuch bhi kar do ge haan.. "

"Nahi sahab.. usne bola ki usse bus uski tabiyat thodi kharbar ho jayegi.. (in gurry) aur kuch nahi hoga sahab.. "

"number to hoga na uska tumhare pass.. ( "jee sahab" the man replied) wo number do hume.. (murmuring) hum bhi to dekhe wo koun hai jisne tumhe itne se kaam ke pure 10 hazar rupee diye"

Man forwarded his mobile.. "ye raha sahab.. issi number se call ai thi mujhe"

Daya takes the cell, and starts reading the number.., "to iss number se aai thi.. 11367895" he glanced at Ramesh who seemed to be indulge in deep thinking.

"Kay Baat hai Ramesh Kay souch rahe ho" daya asks him.

"Sahab ye number.. "Taking a glance at of phone, "number ko Jante ho tum.. kaha ka hai "instantly asked by daya.

* * *

 **Oops! Now.. what? No. Kiska h? Jinta aap log soucho.. tab tak hum chale..**

 **Bye**

 **T.c..**

 **Thank you so much..**

 **This time please read and review.. please.. this time..**

 **Yours**

 **Sweetparii...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends..! Dekho I know I'm late.. soorrry, actually guests arrived at my home so.. didn't get much time to write anything.. today got time what could I managed is this only.. so read and review..**

 **And yeah.. I'm noticing the drastic decress in reviews.. which is making me really sad and I'm not feeling encouraged to write further.. first I got 27.. then 25.. and now I hardly manage 10 reviews.. what is this..? See this I time I will think before update.. if I got much reviews then only I will update..**

 **For now, have a happy reading...**

"Sahab we number.. "

Taking a glance at of phone, "number.. tum pehchante ho iss no. Ko.. kaha ka number hai ye.." instantly asked by Daya.

"Sahab wo.. (putting pressure in his mind) haan sahab ye to **Malik** ke ghar ka number hai " Ramesh spoke.

"Kya? (Shockingly said) ye number Mr. Rathor kr ghar ka h.., isska matlab ghar me koi aur bhi tha..use time pe? "

"Nahi sahab.. ghar me koi nahi tha.. sirf Mai aur Shambhu hi the duty pe" Ramesh updated him.

"Hmm.. (something strike in his mind, taking a glance over the time of call, he turned to Ramesh) accha Ramesh tum chai kab pine aate ho. (stressing) roz"

"Sahab Mai duty pe pohuchkar.. Shambhu ko bolkar aata hu ki Mai chai pine ja raha hu.. phir sahab tab tak wo wahi rakhta h.. Aur sham ko mai duty khatam hone Ke baad "

"Hmm.. to matlab wo phone bhi shambhu ne hi kiya tha.. ab jo pata chalega is shambhu se hi pata chalega.. " daya utters, and leaves from there after allowing Ramesh to leave.

 **Cid Bureau Mumbai..**

Bureau's door slides inwards, and a man enters inside with, " haan Sachin kuch pata chala..? "

"Nahi sir.. Maine sari footage check Kari, par sar kuch bhi pata nahi chala.. "Sachin said dissapointly. Which dissapointed daya too.

Soon, the door opens once again from behind and two officers marched inside.. there way of walking acknowledging others of their disappointment , scare, fear.. And pain.

The weak voice of the footsteps snatched the attention of all officers present inside.. from them one's face starts showing fear.. he asks hurriedly, "Freddy.. Purvi kuch pata chala.. "

Looking up.. answers the query in low tone, " Nahi sir, spot pe Abhijeet sir ki car, (forwarding evidence bag) phone aur.. " he stops in a mid, which raised the stress level in the bureau's atmosphere.

"Aur.. aur Kay Mila waha Freddy..? "

"Sir.. wo.. waha.. blood bhi Mila hai (added hurriedly) par sir bohut kam amount me.. abhijeet sir bilkul Thek honge.. aap tension nahi le"said so to give strength to his Daya sir... more than him he was giving relaxation to his heart.

Before they react more, a man marched inside with, "Sir, shambhu ka kisi ne khoon kar diya hai..? "

This high news attracts all.. And their minds which are got blocked for few moments again starts working actively.

"Kya shambhu ka khoon ho gaya.. kis ne Mara usse.. "

"Ye to pata nahi sir, par usski maut bohut hi azeeb tarika se hui hai.. . aap bhi dekhenge to shock ho jayenge.. "

"Accha.. "Sachin said.

"Haan sir, ye lijiye.. (forwarding the camera)aap khud hi dekh lijiye"

Daya holds that camera.. and after attaching it to the laptop.. set the pics to slide show mode.. after pressing the enter button on the keyboard.. he moves back a bit. The scene unfolded by the pics shook all of them..

"Some currency notes seeming to be uncountable were lying all around a man rather under him too while some were gripped in tight fists of his strong man was lying over his bed completely relaxed from the worries of his past life. His eyes were sparkling like stars do in a dark sky, they were filled with happiness of success and joy but more with was a man who had never seen so much money in his entire life of seemingly hard work except in dreams and today with all this money lying all over him, under him and within his approach, he was considering himself as a master of all."

"Armey sir isse dekhkar to aisa lag Raha hai jaise ye kitne chain (relaxation) KE sath so raha hai.. " Freddy chimed from behind.

"Haan Freddy sir.. yahi dekh ke to... "

 _ **Pankaj reaches the particular address, finding it locked from inside.. despite giving few knocks over the door, No One opens it.. finding something fishy Pankaj enters inside using his stints. Straighting his arms.. holding his service revolver in one hand.. he starts checking the home. Ending with every possible place, his gaze falls over a door.. he confusingly moves towards the door.. pushing it inside.. he steps in. Where he found a man sleeping over the bed... awkwardly.. surrounding with currency notes.. he left stunned..**_

 _ **"itne sare Paise.. " his pupils widened. Looks at man.. approaching near him. In alert mode..**_

 _ **"Shambu utho.. utho dekho Mai CID se hu.. (finding no response in return, he raises his tone)aye shambhu maine kaha utho.. "**_

 _ **"Armey kaisa pagal Insaan hai CID samne khadi hai.. aur isse koi pharak hi nahi padhta.. kaise so raha hai.. wo bhi paiso ke bich.. "he murmmurs. And now touches the body.. in order to wake him up.. but his head fell to other side.. letting him know that he is dead.**_

"Aur sir mujhe to aisa laga ye badhe arram se apne noto (Currency Notes) ke bed pe so raha h"

"Hmm aur photos dekhkar lagta hai.. issue to pata hi nahi chala ho gaya ki ye kab Mar gaya.. " Daya says.

"Matlab sir.. "Pankaj putted forward his confusion.

"Matlab ye Pankaj ki yaa to kissi ne isse need me hi Mara diya.. ya phir isse zeher Dekar Mara gaya hai.. (pointing towards the face of shambhu) ye dekh rahe ho... iske chehre pe kitna Sukun hai.. isse Saaf pata chalta h ki isse apni maut ka zara sa bhi hint nahi tha.. tabhi to kitne chain (satisfaction and relaxation) se so raha hai.. baki to Dr Salunkhe hi batayenge.. tum ne body to unke pass bhej di na lab me"

"Armey haan sir.. Aur mujhe ajeeb laga to Maine wo sare Paise bhi lab me bhej diye test karne ke liye"

"Kya baat hai Pankaj.. bade samajh Dar ho gaye ho"said amusingly.

Setting his collars, proudly "thank you sir"

"Daya.. " a voice chirped from behind..all turned and found Dr. Salunkhe standing there with a file in his hand. All move towards him.. with..

"Armey Dr sahab aap yaha Hume bula lete hum aa jate. "Daya says.

"Daya baat hi kuch Aisi thi.. jo mujhe aana padha"in low tensed voice.

Looking at all "Baat aise thi matlab.. kya baat hai doctor sahab app bohut tensed sound kar rahe ho.. aakhir baat Kya hai..? "

"Daya jo blood sample Freddy laya tha.. wo (taking a sign) Abhijeet ka hi blood hai."

"Abhijeet ka blood.. "

"Haan daya.. aur spot ki pictures dekhne ke baat mujhe aisa lagta hai.. . Abhijeet ke sar pe war(blow) karke aur apne sath le gaya gaya hai.. "

"Matlab sir Abhijeet ki jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta hai.. "Daya said in utterly tensed tone.. while a little shiver passed down in his spines.

"Haan daya.. isliye jitni jaldi ho sakte usse dunno padhga.. "in worried tone.

 _Despite the brighten Sun, a room was engulfed in darkness.. not even a single ray of sun is peeping inside, seems the sun is also scared from a man.. a devil soul enveloped under a human body._

 _In the same darkness, a man is tied up with ropes tightly.. was not in his sense. His head is hanging down, and something red is also there on his forehead. Soon, his eyes starts stirring.. and a painful AHHH! Made its way out from his mouth.. his head was paining, so to sooth it a bit he wanted to held his head.. his wound.. for that he tries to move his hand but.. he was tied up in such a manner that he can't even manage to move his hand a centimeter..nethier his body. He struggles in result his eyes opens completely and now trying to get the senario.. while last faded memory.. starts flashing in front of his eyes.._

 _ **"He was talking to his khabri "mangu" who called him to give some important information regarding the case.. but before there convo starts.. he felt a hard blow on his back side of his head, he turned tries to take a glance of that man.. who attacked on his back.. but the blow was too hard that he lost his senses in very next second.**_

 **Thank you so much for ur time..**

 **And please do review..**

 **Be happy, keep smiling always...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Finally me back again successfully.. hats off to me.. hehe.. Kay kare as I was not sure about myself to complete this chapter.. because I got badly stuck.. and also got confuse ki Kay Karu... sacchi.. just got idea.. dunno how's it. Just read it guys and bear me till I end this one. Hehe..**

 **Sorry.. i m unavle to reply all.. a big thank you for all who read and reviewed last chapter.. And yeah.. finally I got 19 reviews m so happy.. thank you so much..**

 **Now back to story... happy reading. This time here is long chapter.. sacchi.. dekho lo khud. .,; )**

* * *

 _ **"He was talking to his khabri "mangu" who called him to give some important information regarding the case.. but before there convo starts.. he felt a hard blow on his back side of his head, he turned tries to take a glance of that man.. who attacked on his back.. but the blow was too hard that he lost his senses in very next second.**_

Turn to Freddy "Freddy abhijeet ki call list Lana.. " Freddy nodded and bring the call last from the drawer, forwards it to daya. He observed it keenly and got to know that yesterday he didn't get much calls some from bureao, from Daya, Acp sir, and from mobile network company. First, he dissapointedly threw the file on the table.. and remains still.. few seconds later.. something stricks his mind and he picked the list of calls hurriedly which confuses all.. and moving his finger down from the list.. and hurriedly ask Freddy.., " Freddy Abhijeet ka phone dena.. thek ho gaya na..? "

"Ji sir.. " and he forwarded Abhijeet's cell phone too Daya.. to which Daya opens the contact list.. searching something in it.. getting that his eyes sparked.. with happiness.. he pats on the file with happiness.. and a victory smile made its way on his lips which again confuses all.. purvi come forward with..

"Kya baat hai Sir aap ko kuch Mila Kya? "

"Haan purvi ye dekho (pointed towards number in list) yahi number hai Abhijeet ke khabri ka."Daya replied.

"Par sir apko kaise pata.. ye no. to idea company ke name se save hai.. "Pankaj rise his doubt.

"Pankaj.. ek baat batao tum apne mobile me network company ka no. Kiase save karte ho..? "Daya back fires him.

"Sir Karne ki Kya zarurat wo to pehle se hi feed hota hai.. jaise hi SIM insert karo unke no. Contact list me APNE aap hi show ho jata hai.. "Pankaj chirped excitedly.

"Exactly Pankaj.. aur kis name se.. "

Confusingly..., "Customer care.. (understood, what Daya wanted to make him understand) ohh matlab ye costomer care ka no. Nahi Hai.. "Pankaj said proudly.

"Haan pankaj.. aur iska matlab ye number Abhijeet ke khabri ka hai.. jise Abhijeet ne **idea** company ke name se save kar rakkha hai jisse kissi ko shak na ho.. aur na hi khabri ke bare me bhi kissi ko pata na chale.. "

"Par Daya Sir Kya pata Abhijeet sir ne name change kar diya ho.. customer care se chsnge karke Idea company kar diya ho.. kyunki as a cid officer Hume Kai baar ek se yada (more than one) Sims ka connection Lena padta h.. Aur confusion na hi isliye kahi Abhijeet sir ne.. name.. "Freddy putted forth his doubt.

"Haan Freddy tumhara doubt to sahi hai.. par ek baat batao.. normally mobile company yeah kissi bhi network company walo ka no. Kisse digit se start hota hai.. "

"1800.. ya phir 1140 kareke.. " after thinking Freddy replied back.

"Bilkul sahi Freddy aur ye **+91** se start hai.. . matlab ye mobile number hai .. (all nodded) aur mana le ki agar ye mobile company walo ki hi call ho... to tum Kitni der me call cut kar do ge"Daya again raises the question.

"Sir Mai.. to ussi time cut kar deta hu.. "Freddy replied.

looking at Pankaj.., "Aur Pankaj tum"

"Sir Mai to bus ek second me hi cut kar deta hu... "Pankaj said with a big smile.

turning to Purvi.., "Aur Purvi tum kitne time me cut karti ho"

"Sir yahi kuch 2-3 second me"

"bikul sahi to agar ye mobile company walo ka call hoti.. to phir Abhijeet ne pure 2-3 minute baat kyu ki? .. " all passed a proud smile.

"Iska matlab sir ye kisi mobile company walo ka no. Nahi balki unke khabri ka no.. hai. " Purvi exclaimed.

"Exactly Purvi .. (turning to Pankaj and Purvi , and adds seriously) Pankaj... Purvi.. tum dono ek kaam karo pata karo ye no.. kis ke name se alot hua hai aur Address bhi lo.. (in low tone) phir dekhte hai.. Aisi Kya kharbar deni thi isse jo isne Abhijeet ko itni raat to mud ki us sun san jagah pe bulaya.. " both nodded affirmatively and leave from bureao.., . while, Daya 's gaze shift to Sachin who is standing still.. seems he is in deep thoughts. He moves forward..

"Sachin kya baat hai..? Kya souch rahe ho..? " Daya asks politely.

Snapped out of his train of thoughts..looks at towards the source of voice.. and says, "kuch nahi sir bus yahi souch raha tha ki.. kidnapping karne wale ko kaise pata chala ki Abhijeet sir waha use sunssan jagah pe Jane wale hai.. . apne khabri se Milne.. aur wo bhi exact kis time.. "

"Haan Sachin ye baat to hai.. ya to koi Abhijeet pe nazar rahe hue tha.. ya phir wo khabri Mila hua hai inn Sab me..(looking around) waise Dr sahab kaha gaye.."

"Wo actually sir.. unhe call ayi thi lab se to unhe Jana padha.. shayad koi report aayi thi.. aur wo aap sab busy the discussion me to unhone mujhe bata diya " Daya nodded.

"Accha Sachin ek kaam karo Shambhu ki **call details** aur **Bank statements** sab nikal Wao.. usne itna Sab kuch zarur kissi ne kehne pe kiya hoga.. usse kabhi na kabhi to baat ki hogi na.. aur usne Paise bhi diye honge.. to shayad uski Bank details se kuch hath lage.. " Sachin nodded and leaves.

Turning to Freddy, "Freddy wo Hume jo aass pass ke malls or banks se **cctv footage** mili thi usse kuch pata chala.. "

"Nahi sir.. (shook his head negatively) Maine footage ko pure 4 baar dekha but kuch bhi pata nahi chala.. "

"Koi baat nahi Freddy koi na koi Rasta to hum dhund hi lenge..in kidnappers tak pohuchne ka.. " said so while thinking.

Purvi approaches them with.. "Sir pata lag gaya ki wo number kiska his.. "

"Achha.. kiska number hai.. "

"Sir no. Kisi mangu name ke admi ke name pe allot hua tha "

"Mangu.. (nearly shout) ye to Abhijeet ka bohut khass khabri hai.. par wo Abhijeet ko dhokha kyu dega"

 _Coming back from his trance.. his head again jerk with throbbing pain... and again Ahhh! Made its way out.. he closes his eyes tightly in order to ease his pain a bit.. after a while, he scans the room.. with his blurry vission.. (as inspite, closing and opening his eyes several times in order to get a better vision, but his vision remains the same.. the blurry one.. why? he didnt get that.. May be with his head injury..) except dust and a low voltage bulb which is hanging over his head.. nothing is there.._

 _"Mai to Mangu ke sath.. phir yaha kaise.. . Ahhh! Kisi ne sir (head) pe.. (remembering something) Mangu kuch keh raha tha... kuch to par Kya? Kuch to batane ki. (taking a breath) koshish kar raha tha.. par Kya...? (Jerking his head) kuch samajh nahi aa raha.. aur upar se ye sir (head) dard.. Kahi use admi ke bare me to nahi.. batane ki koshish kar Raha tha.. jisne mujhe par Hamla kiya... "_

 _His head starts giving him more pain, and now he realised that.. his hands and other part of his body are also giving him some kinda burning sensation.. he focused his hand's portion where the rope was tied... he found something fishy.._

"Sir kahi Mangu se kissi ne ye Sab zabarsasti to nahi karwana.. " Freddy says.

"Ho sakta hai Freddy kyunki.. Mangu Abhijeet ka bohut khass khabri hai.. . wo apni jaan de dega par use dhokha nahi dega... "

"To phir sir.. ussne aisa kyu kiya..? " Pankaj asks.

Daya thinks for a moment, then says, " kahi kissi ne iske pariwar ko to target karke ye Sab nahi karwaya... . kyunki Insaan ko chahe apni jaan ki koi parwah ho na ho. .. par wo apne chahne walo ki jaan ko mushkil me Dalna kabhi afford nahi kar sakta.. (said in dreamy tone, comingg back to present) Freddy Pankaj ek kaam karo Mangu is ghar jao.. par disguise me aur pata Lagao koi problem to nahi.. aur haan dhayan rakhna kissi ko koi Nukssan nAhi pouhuchna chahiye.. " both nodded and leaves from there.

Just then, Sachin comes with.. "Sir, Shambhu ki call list me kuch nahi Mila.. par haan sir Shaambhu ke Bank account me kuch garbar hai.. "

"Gadbar.. kaisi gadbar Sachin... "Daya raised query.

"Sir.. jis Shambhu ke Account me kabhi 10 Hazar se zaha rupee nahi hue.. uske account me acchanak se 1,00, 000 rupee ho gaye.. "

"1, 00, 000.. kaise..mera matlab hai.. kissi ne jama karwaya... his . kya..? "

"NAhi sir... Paise 20-20 hazar karke 5 bark me jama kiye gaye hai.. Wo bhi shambhu me khud unn paiso ko jama (deposit) karwaya hai apne account me.. "

"Isse ye to ek dam saaf hai ki.. Shambhu ka iis kidnapping me hath tha.. par ab salwal ye uthata hai ki Paise kisne diye shambhu ko.. aur in Sabke piche hai koun saksh (man).. "

 **Here.. at some place..**

Two men dressed up men in formals.. black pants and dark grey shirt.. steps towatds the house, their faces were occupied with serious expression, reaching near the house with caution steps not to make any noise..

One signals other too, check that is there Any other way to enter inside the house.. and also too.. take a note that what's happening inside the house.. is there something suspicious. Man nodded and moves to check. After coming back, he inform other that.. something is surely wrong inside the house as a man is roaming inside with a gun in his hand..they heard some voice of foot steps approaching the door.. they switched to serious mode and give a knock on door.. with.. a call..

[Mangu works in a hostel.. as a waiter.. where mainly white collars and big criminals does there meeting.. and in same way he pull the outs the information and passes the same to his Abhijeet sir]

"Mangu.. "

"Mangu darwaza kholo.. hum hotel se aaye hai.. "

To which the, foot steps slowly vanished.. means the man backed his steps.. and after a wait of couple of minutes.. the door opens.. and a man looks back a little with scare.. then faces the front..

"Ji aap.. aap koun" he voice is having the scar of fear.

"Hum hotel staff se hai.. tum do dino se kaam pe nahi aaye to office head ne Hume tumhare bare me pata karne ke liye Beja hai.. "

Confusingly, "Par Maine apko aaj se pehle kabhi nahi dekha.. "

Eyeing each other "Haan wo humane kal hi join kiya hai Yaaha.. actually humara transfer hua. Hai.. "

"Ohh accha ( He heard a low voice, so added in hurry) sir se bolna mai parso se join karunga.. meri wife ki tabiyat kharbar hai"

"Ji okay.. to hum head ko bata denge.. accha to hum chalete h phir.. " they turned to leave and just then mangu hurriedly closes the door.

 **In bureau..**

"Par sir iska pata kiss chalega.. shambhu to Mar Chuka hai.. aur na to uske call list aur na hi uski Bank statements kindetails se kuch khass pata Chala hai. . ki isse Paise kisne diye the.. "

"Pata chalega Sachin zarur pata chalega.. "

"Par sir kaise? "

"Is me mai madad kar sakta . tum logo ki.. " the voice chimped from behind. Both turned and found Dr Salunkhe standing there..

"Armey Dr sahab.. aap yaha phir se.. "

"Kyu mai dobara nahi aa sakta kya? " Dr Salunkhe asked in serious tone.

"Arey nahi Dr sahab Maine aisa kab kaha.. "

"Kab kaha iska Kya matlab hai.. , abhi to kaha.. "Dr salunkhe said in frustration.

"Arey doctor sahab mera kehne is matlab tha . Aap kyu aaye Hume bula lete yah Tarika ko bhej dete"Sachin and Purvi smiled.. on his senior's trick.

"Armey yaar daya tareeka aur vaibav to Pune gaye hai. conference me.. "

"Acaha.. . to kahi ye doctor sahab kuch pata chala.. shambhu ki lash we.. "

"Haan Daya.. Shambhu ki maut zeher se hum hai "

"Zeher see.. " Sachin utters in a bit height tone.

* * *

 **So guys.. what happen to Abhijeet sir... what's the purpose behind his kidnapping..? Who is the master mind..? From where shambhu got that large amount..? Who killed him..?**

 **Uff so many question. Na.. let's think upon it.. okay. Asp soucho hum bhi souchte h.. okay..**

 **One last thing** **.. if i got good response (atleast 20-25) then only i will speed up my typing speed and give u next chapter on friday.. otherwise.. it will come on sunday or monday.. so choice is upto u only..**

 **till them see u guys** **..**

 **Tata..tc  
**

 **Thank you so much..**

 **Keep smiling, be happy..**

 **Sweetparii**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Me back.. late hmm yeah.. sorry for that.. acctually found so many loopholes in my work so deleted the whole and wrote it again.. so time lag gaya.. sorry..**

 **artanish : thank you so much Ji.. here is ur update.. :) be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed..**

 **AbhiDaya Fan : firstly, a big sorry dear.. *holding my ears.. this time* for not replying ur pm.. and making u wait.. sacchi wala.. dil se sorry.. maaf kar do.. please.. aww u liked this story.. thank you so much yaar.. and waiting.. ahh! I know how much it kills.. hehe.. chalo here is ur next chapter.. thank you so much dear.. be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed.. :):)**

 **Bhumi98 : thank you so much dear.., be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed.. :):)**

 **Guest : heart -attack.. hey dear Please don't.. as I don't have any contact number of doctors.. ya of some medical students I have.. but apko unke halwale nahi kar sakte na.. kuch Gadbar ho gayi to.. :0:0:0. Na baba na.. hum koi risk nahi le sakte.. so here is ur next chapter and read it with carefully. Thank you so much dear. Be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Kuki17 : u are falling in love with story.. sirf story.. not me.. *crying* this is not done.. I'm annoyed with you now. Anyways, thank you so much dear. Be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **lovekavin : love Kavin.. hmm.. ur name says all that u are a big fan of Kavin sir... right; ); ) idea nice na.. aise hi dimag me aa gaya.. aa to like diya.. hehe.. oooh to kaam pe lag gaye ho aap.. to investigation kaha tak pouchunchi.. jaldi bolo.. and haan use code language haan.. otherwise, everyone will got to know our planing. Okay.. hehe. Here is ur update.. thank you dear. Be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed... :):):)**

 **BT : wow mumma u are finally here.. Kay Baat hai.. mumma aap itna late kyu? U know how much ur Betiya Rani waited for you. *sobbing*. Hehe.. u liked it.. then u should give a give to ur daughter na.. where is my gift? Thanks mumma for appreciating my work. Love you.. thank you so much. Be happy, keep loving your Betiya Rani.. and stay with her always.. hehe..; ); ); )**

 **Khushi.. : thank you so much dear.. and how are you? It long we haven't talk.. so what's on there..? Here is your chapter.. enjoy it.. thank you so much. Be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Mistic morning : :0:0:0:0 u are tensed.. why? Ooh for my Abhi sir..; ) Hmm.. arey he is a strong man yaar.. so no tension.. ya phir there is need of tension.. haan ya na.. uff me to confused.. don't know.. what will come next.. as me too lays in ur category na.. everything is suspenseful.. Kay kare..? U wait.. and me will think.. hmm okay.. chalo waise u can guess.. kaam accha hai na.. chalo lago kaam pe phir.. hehe. Thank you so much dear. Be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Rukmani.. : hello.. how's you..? Okay as u are eager for the chapter.. so here it Is.. hehe.. first read then will chat... okay on review section.. :) thank you dear. Be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Ritz.. : hehe.. finally u did..; ); ) and itna long review.. thank you so much re.. Seems u read all chapter in once.. right. Hehe see I know everything... haha thanks rabbit.. Be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Patty.. : uff kitna wait karwaya.. this is not done.. * sad*. Aww patty.. matlab Sab mere patty ke Piche pad gaye.. uff.. will take a class of them.. okay.. so how are u now..? (happy belated Ramadhan). Okay this time chiryu is forgiving you.. Kay kare u are chiryu's partner na. :):):). Thank you patty for loving the phone call and shambhu's death part.. :):), thank you once again for liking the disguise part. Haye.. thank you for ur applaud.. hehe patty itni tarif.. thank you di bolti reh jayegi chiryu to..; ); ).. hmm.. sorry for that pheeka dhamaka.. thank you so much patty. Be happy, keep flying and stay my flying partner always.. hehe; ); ); )**

 **My ghodi.. : yup.. Kya? I have learnt all from you na..; ); ) hehe.. ab jhelo.. haha.. im enjoying now.. thank you so much happy, keep reviewing and stay tuned to this story..; ); ); )**

 **Pihu.. : ahh thank you sweetie.. for reading and reviewing the story.. thank you so much. Be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed. :):):).**

 **Done with my bak -bak.. now let's move to chapter.. hapoy reading.**

* * *

"Haan daya.. shambhu ki maut zeher se hui hai "

With a smirk.., " Aur zeher noto par tha.. ( looking at doctor Salunkhe, stressing.. ) hai na Doctor sahab.. " which gave a shock to Dr Salunkhe that, how he came to know about that.. before he informs him (Daya).

And, Instantly utters.., "tumhe kaise pata.. ki zeher noto pe hi tha..? " Daya smiled and replies as..

"Wo doctor sahab humne bhi thodi forensic science ki classes leni start kar di hai" Said With a smirk.. which troubles Dr Salunkhe.. and also raises his temper..

"accha matlab is (pointing towards himself ) Salunkhe ki ab CID me koi jagah nahi.. Thek hai to Mai ja raha hu.. karo tum log case solve akele.. " saying so he turns to leave.. which bring Daya in tension, as he just guessed the 'poisionous notes' point, so to stop him.. he signaled Sachin .. who come forward with a query..,

"Doctor Sahab.. ye kounsa zeher hai.. naam (name) to bata dijiye.. "

frustatedly.. "Mujse Kya pouch rahe ho Sachin.. apne (pointing towards Daya) Daya sir se poncho na.. aaj kal forensic science ki classes jo le rahe hai ye.. . " Daya shook his head dissapointedly.

"Arre Doctor sahab aap bhi na.. humare pass itna time kaha hai jo hum Forensic ki Classes lene jaye.. wo to apne Zeher bolo.. jiska Hume pehle se hi doubt tha.. aur notes ka to hume pictures dekhte hi Shak ho gaye tha.. " he keenly observed the gestures of Dr. Salunkhe, who released a relaxation sign.. to which Daya smiled.

After a while, "ab to bata dijiye doctor sahab.. ki kounsa zeher diya gaya tha Shambhu ko..? "

" **'Golhyrr del'Ilharess' (guys the poison's name I searched from Google guru ji. ;) but the effect and how it works its all imaginary, so please don't waste ur precious time in searching the details of it.. )**

"He kaisa ajeeb Sa name hai.. "

"Haaan.. isse **"Trap of the Matron"** bhi kehte hai.. kissi ne bohut chalaki se Shambhu ko zeher diya hai.. "

"Par doctor sahab so baat samaj nahi aayi.. jab bhi kissi ko Zeher diya jata hai.. to koi to reaction ya affect hota hai.. jaise.. hallocinatio, Srr dard hona, restlessness, dam gutna.. kuch to.. but Shambhu ki body ko dekhkar to hume aisa kuch nahi laga.. balki uske face to ek chamak, relaxation or satisfaction tha.. "Purvi presented his confusion.

"Kyunki Purvi... ye zeher thoda alag hai..? "

"Alag matlab?" Sachin asks.

"Alag matlab Sachin.. . iss zeher se admi ko koi takleef nahi hoti.. bus usse bohut hi acchi nind aati hai.. aur 10-15 minute me wo so jata hai.. aur phir 1- 1 1/2 ghante me us ka kaam tamaam ho jata hai.. "

"Matlab sir Shambhu ko pata bhi nahi Chala hoga ki wo marne wala h.. . "

"Bilkul purvi.. (turning to Daya ) aur Daya jo Paise tumlog laye the.. zeher unhi me tha.. ye to tum logo ko pata hai.. ek aur baat hai jo tum logo ko khooni tak pohuchne me madad kar sakti hai.. "

"Aur wo Kya Doctor Sahab? " daya bellowed..

 **Some place..**

Both turned back and after finding the door get locked.. they diverged.. and creepily enters the house.. one from a glass window.. of a closed and isolated room.. and other, from the washroom's window after removing the glass slabs.

Freddy peeps out from the washroom.. and getting all save he moves outside.. and hide himself hurriedly behind the sofa present there as he heard some voices of approaching footsteps.. The man come and after scanning the hall moves inside the washroom.. leaving his gun outside over the shelf mistakenly.. in process of opening the knob of door.

Here, pankaj.. jumped down from a window, his eyes falls on the fridge standing there.. his throat was dry, so he opens the fridge and taking off the chilled bottle of water. Starts drinking it.. when heard.. heavy voice of a man, probably the kidnapper..

"Raka zara dhayan rak.. inka Mai zara pani pi kar aata hu.. " and pankaj hurriedly deposited back the water bottle and hide himself beneath a shelf.. man enters and starts gulping down the water from his throat after fetching up the water bottle from fridge.

 **In bureau...**

"Wo ye Daya ki kisne bhi un noto me **'Golhyrr del'Ilharess'** lagaya hoga.. usse uski ungliyo me chote chote ched ho gaye honge.. jaise tum use khooni ko pehchan sakte ho.. "

"Thank you Doctor Sahab.. ab humne use khooni ko dhundne me aasani ho jayegi.. ( his mind tricks.. ) waise doctor sahab.. ye jo zeher h.. **'Golhyrr del'Ilharess'** ye kya market me aasani se milta jata hai ya sirf 'proper written prescription' ke..? "

"NAhi Daya.. ye zeher normal hai.. iss zeher we tumhe kuch nahi milega, kyunki ye zeher actuall me as a medicine use hota hai.. throat infection Ke liye.. lekin agar isse yada amount me kissi ko De diya jaye.. ya mistakenly aap iski yada dosage le le to ye as a poison kaam karti hai.. "

"Hmm.. matlab Hume koi aur Rasta nikalne padhega use kidnapper tak pohuchne me.. (in tension) bus bhagwaan kare in kidnappers ne use bacche ke sath kuch ulta -sidha na kiya ho.. " taking a pause, he again added.., "waise doctors sahab Shambhu ki maut Kitne ghante pehle hui hai.. "

" Daya.. Shambhu ki maut.. kam se kam 7-8 ghante pehle hui hai.. "

Looking at wall clock.. " matlab subah ke 12 -1 baje ke aas pass.. " Daya estimated.

"Matlab sir kaam khatam hote hi kidnapper ne isse bhi apne raste se hata diya.. " Purvi exclaimed.

"Haan purvi take hum uss tak na pouch jaye.. bohut hi Sharit hai ye admi.. par koi na koi to galti zarur ki hogi usne bhi.. (Looking at Sachin and Purvi ) Sachin tum or Purvi sath jao aur zara Shambhu ek ghar dobara jao.. aur acche se check karo.. dekho kuch milta hai Kya.. aur haan uska mobile phone bhi dhundna acche se.. (in bit low tone) waise kuch mile ga to nahi par bhi him usse.. uski locations to pata hi kar sakte hai.. ki wo kaha-kaha gaya.. .. tab tak mai zara ek baar Mantri ji ke ghar ho kar aata hu.. shayad kuch hath lag jaye.. " both nodded and leaves from the place and after a while Daya too departed from the Bureau.

 _Focuses his gaze to a particular point.. "Ye Kya hai.. ye koi normal Rassi to nahi lag rahi.. to phir Aahhh! Ye sar dard.. ehh.. (he tires to rub his hand.. but can't due to the ropes) ye achanak se tni itching kyu hone lagi hatho pe.. (very next second) ehh.. pario me bhi.. (again give a try to rub his hand and foot but of no use.. someone tied him so tightly that he can't even move a bit... ). Just then, some voice bound over his ears.._

 _"Kya Baat has senior inspector Abhijeet ? Kaisa lag Raha hai sher ko pinjre me kaid hone pe..? " asked in a teasing voice._

Daya was driving the car, just then something crosses his mind, following which he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. Someone picks the it after few rings.. but before the man on the other side utters anything.. Daya initiates..

"Haan Nikhil kuch pata chala.. kuch garbar lagi Kya? "

"NAhi sir ab tak to Sab Thek h.. par haan sir abhi thodi Der pehle ek admi aaya tha.. ghar me. Lagta hai koi relative hai.. aur haan Sir kafi tension me wo ander gaya hai.. . usse dekhkar to lAgta hai usse kidnapping ke bare me Sab kuch pata hai"

"Par humne to unhe kissi ko bhi kidnapping ke bare me baatne se mana kiya tha.. taki kahi media ko me ye news leak na ho jaye.. to phir.. (thinking something) accha Nikhil Mai abhi wahi aa raha hu.. tum ek kaam karo wahi raho aur nazar Rakhna. unpar Thek hai.. "

"Ji sir.. aap tension mat lijiye Mai hu yaha"

"Thek hai Nikhil mai waha pouch ta hu" saying so. he disconnects the call.. and concenterate on driving.

* * *

 **So, who is the man? And who is behind the kidnapping of both the KiD and ABhijeet Sir.. what the purpose behind the kidnapping..? Why the kidnapper haven't connected them.. till now..? Oops.. so many questions.. and answer.. hmm.. wo to aap aur hum dono milkar souchte hai.. dekhte his kisksa guess correct jate h.. okay..**

 **And yeah guys I haven't read it before publishing. . if there is any fault and mistakes.. im really sorry for that..**

 **On serious note :-**

 **Guys from now I'm not going to beg in front of u all.. as I know that u guys didn't like my piece of work , it's not fault infact I'm not not good in writing. so no complains from now. Will post only for my regular reviews.. thank you so much guys.. love u lots.. and I'm really grateful for ur support.. as it works as a tonic for me.. whenever I looses my interest because of less reviews or something else, I read ur reviews many times.. then I get urge to continue it.. hehe I know I'm mad.. Kya kare addat h.. chalo byee.**

 **Tc**

 **Be happy, stay blessed and spread happiness..**

 **Thank you so much guys.**

 **Will post next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **Sweetparii...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Friends..! Me back as I said that I will give u guys next Chapter on Tuesday.. see I kept my promise.. I'm a Good girl so.. right.. thank you.. thank you.. but you guys are not.. :(:( ㈴0 as again the number of reviews fell down.. this time only 11.. great one guys.**

 **Okay fine.. leave all this as I know there is no relivence of saying all this.. Right..**

 **Shalu.. thank you dear.. waise what this "K. W" mean? Sorry I'm weak in short forms.. hehe.. thank you dear and welcome.. keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed... :):)**

 **Abhidaya Fan.. : oops just saw your pm.. sorry.. and yeah Kya wo chotu chapter tha.. :0:0:0. Armey that was about 1500+ words.. ㈸0 and this one is around 1900.. ab isse bhi chotu chapter kahoge.. to long chapter Kitne words ka hoga.. according to you..? And in the context of updates.. dear I think update with two days gab is okay.. as have to write that too na.. iss bacchi ko itna te to mil hi sakta hai na.. for now enjoy this chapter.. thank you so much dear.. keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed.. :):)**

 **Ritz : hehe.. nice name na..㈴1㈴1㈴1 not only you infact me too found it difficult to pronouns it and also I used the copy paste option every time. Hehe. Ooh.. so u know.. galat baat apko kyu pata tha.. yup u are right the man haven't came in light till now.. so relax.. thank you dear.. keep smiling, stay blessed and stay blessed... :):):)**

 **Kuki.. : now u are buttering me.. hmmm... ㈴0 ohh so you are mad for investigation stories.. is there any need for any Mental Asylum number please let me know.. i will arrange it for you.. thank you dear.. keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Khushi.. : aww so today is your birthday... wow.. wish you a very very happy returns of a day dear.. May all your dreams come true.. and thank you for like the update deary.. keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed... :):):) oops and yeah dear about your bdy gift see imagery bad in giving gifts.. here long ago I wrote something as a bdy gift.. but it was ㈶3 I don't want to spoil your bdy with my crap work.. sorry.. but my wishes are always with you. God bless you.**

 **Rai.. : so finaly you are here.. hmm. Wow you read all at once.. great yaar.. see here your egarnes comes to end as the update is here. So enjoy..;; ) thank you dear.. keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Mistic morning.. : today first u tell me the secret behind your name.. o wanna know that.. okay.. :0:0:0 kya? Okay fine.. bus thodepar zada humare hai okay.. oye your list is so long.. so do one thing take all and leave Abhi sir with me only.. ㈸6 hmm hope abhi sir jaldi se safe ho jaye. Let's see hote bhi h ya phir.. ㈶6㈴1. Thank you dear.. keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed.. :):)**

 **Guest.. : don't know why I'm getting a feel that I know you.. is it so..? Anyways.. thank you dear for liking the story both investigation and emo & sentiment part.. and yeah for your suport too.. thank you dear once again. Keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Ghodi.. : thank you ji.. waise u are taking you meal on time na.. don't miss it thought u have to cover a lot distance for your stuffs ㈴1㈴1 but it's okay.. kar na padta h.. here is your chapter.. thank you dear. Keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Push23.. : hello.. but what I said is true dear.. and I know that.. ㈵3㈶3 anyways.. welcome dear.. imnreally obliged that small work of this negligible author touched you.. thank you so much dear.. Keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Bhumi : thank you dear.. keep smiling, be hapoy and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Guest : thank you dear.. keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Diya..: so finally you back.. haha yeah only two chapter.. are pronuce to mujhe se bhi nahi hua.. an I just copy pasted the name every time.. yup you got that but what I read is there are some medicines which cures some diseases if there amount of consumption is less other wise it will work as poison.. paracetamol is one of them... if we increases its intake it damagesour liver.. just search it out in Google you will get to know.**

 **And regarding, your suggestion yup will work on it.. hehe thank you dear.. keep smiling, be happy and stay blessed.. :):):)**

 **Patty.. : hehe.. me too forgot that.. thank you so much patty for liking the small efforts of your chiryu.. haan yaar concerned with your suggestion will surely work on it.. Kay Kare chiryu ki speed slow hai na :(:(:( :(.. thank you patty.. keep roaming here and there.. stay blessed.. and keep smiling.. :):):):)ma**

 **Grand ma.. ㈆4㈆4㈆4 mumma.. kaha gaye aap Sab.. :^(:^(:^(:^( missing you guys..**

 **Thank you dear.. now let's move to next chapter..**

* * *

"Thek hai Nikhil mai waha pouch ta hu" saying so... he disconnects the call.. and concenterate on driving.

 **Mangu's home...**

Getting that the kidnapper is indulge in sipping down the water down his throat, he leapt over him from behind.. and the struggle starts btw them, when pankaj's eyes fall over something hard..a victory smile made up its ways on his lips.. and he picks it up with one hand with difficulty following which he knocked it over the head of kidnapper, making him unconsciousness he moves forward.

Here, Freddy too knocked down the other kidnapper.. followed by he removed all the bullets form his Gun.. for a safe side. And after searching the particular area.. both they reached near the door of room where those goons captivates Mangu's family. They stood near the door for a while and on the same time trying to peep inside from lock's hole.. in order to learn how many more goons are present there yet. Freddy signaled Pankaj **'TWO'** and also gestured Pankaj to throw the vase present on the table beside him.. . he did the same and due to the voice of shattering down of vase, which reaches the kidnappers some talks start taking place in between them in low voice and after signalling each other, one of them starts taking step out from the room, while the other, turns towards the Mangu and his family.

As soon as, the goon stepped out and trying to make himself understand what exactly happened? Which resulted to displacement of the vase from its place, both lept over him from behind and made him unconsciousness ..following which they dragged him behind the sofa. Getting no response from his peer which clued him that something is suspicious.. he grabbed the hand of 10 years old son of Mangu despite the several plea, taking him as his trump card for his escape if something goes wrong, he marched towards the door of room. With a yell..,

"Oye kallu kaha hai..?"

"Pani pine me itni Der (late ) lagti has Kya. .? " except silence no one responded his yells. This raises his anger bar..

 **In car...**

Daya is driving a car but his mind was indulge somewhere; he is missing his friend and also trying hard to get out any idea or way to reach his buddy. When, he reaches his destination and pressed the break. After, descending down from it he moves towards the bungalow.. named **Prakash's Palace..** which is Mantri Ji's Bunglow.

He enters inside, and the enviroment of the house is completely contradicting its Name.. the whole palace is dipped in dullness.. sorrow.. sadness. As the happiness, the naughtiness, the cute irritating person... all in all a soul of the of this house is kidnapped by someone. When, a man of middle aged who turned more aged in last few days... snatched his attention. His eyes are not dropping down the salty drops but yeah the pain.. the deep pain could be clearly make out from his pair of eyes.

The man comes forward with, "officer aap yaha.. mere beta apko mil gaya.. (starts looking here and there with hope) kaha hai wo.. wo.. wo Thek to hai Na.. "

This made Daya more sad.. he is feeling like how to tell this painfull soul that they are still empty hand.. and also at same time feeling blow up.. and a single thing crosses his mind that if he got that bastard... will surely twist his neck.

"NAhi Mr. Kumar Hume abhi apke bete Anmol ke bare me koi Sabut nahi Mila.. "informs in low and helpless tone. .

Soon, the grip of that man loose over his arms and he sat over nearby sofa with a thud.. just then a person comes in scene with.. he sat in front of him.. on his knees holds his Chachu's both hand.. and says.. confident tone... " chachu.. chachu aap tension Mat lijiye 'Anmol' ka jaldi hi pata chal jayega aur wo Humare sath hoga" the man looks at him as if he is asking.. 'he will come na.. soon hiis Son will be with him na.. with his family..? ' he get that so replied.

"Haan Chachu aap dekhna... sacch me.. . wo bohut jald humare sath hoga.. " assured his Chachu with with eyes having hope, confident and salty drops.

Daya who was witnessing the whole scenario.. come forward with a query..., "aap koun..? " Daya enquired him.

"Ji wo mai Suresh.." Mr. Kumar adds further.. "Officer ye mere chote Bhai ka beta hai.. last 6 months se **USA** me tha.. aur Anmol ke (taking a pause to clear off his chocked throat) ke bohut Karib hai"

Turning to Suresh.. Daya inquired again.. , , "to tum yaha kaise..? mera matlab h.. Anmol ke kidnap ke bare me apko kaise pata chala.." asked in suspicious tone.

"Ji actually, (new tears formed in his already moist eyes) wo kal Anmol ka bdy hai.. (teary voice) to bus uske surprise bdy ki planing Ke liye chachu ko kal phone kiya to. "(starts crying).

"To phir tum yaha aaj kaise.. tumhe to kal hi as Jana chahiye tha" Daya making a note point of his expression.

This continuous question era as if he is a criminal, raises his anger bar.. , "aap mujh par Shak kar rahe hai..? Aap Jante bhi h aap Kya bol rahe hai.. wo mera Bhai hai.. mera Chota Bhai.. (composing himself) aur waise bhi mai apne chachu ke sath aisa kaise kar sakta hu.. unhone mujhe pala posa (nuture) unhone hi mere mummy papa ki death is baad mera khayal rakha tha.. aur (stressing) rakh rahe hai.. unhone mijhe apne bete jaisa mana aur aap"

Mr. Kumar stood up, holds Suresh who hugged him.. while Mr. Kumar says, " officer please Mai apne Suresh ko bohut acche se janta hu.. please aap aise bina kissi Sabut ke mere bete par Islam (Blame) nahi lagaiye" he rubbed his son's back in order to pacify him.

"Sorry Mr Kumar but this is our duty, untill the case gets solve each and every person related to the case comes in our suspect list.. "

Composing himself Suresh aswers the query raised by Daya.., " Sorry Sir, wo bus.. (Said in low tone) anyways.. I wanted to land here yesterday only without wasting a single minute but there was no flight available at that time.. but as soon as I got that.. catches it and came here.. you can confirm that from Airport too.. "

Daya nods, something strikes his mind and he scans the vestibule, "Mrs. Kumar nahi dikhai de rahi.. kahi bahar gayi h kya? " presented his doubt.

"No officer, actually meri wife ki tabiyat kharbar ho gayi thi.. to doctor has injected sedative to her.. for now she is sleeping in her room" Daya nods..

Taking a pause, he says " thek hai Mantri ji hum chalte hai.. phir aayenge.. " Mantri ji noded and Daya leaves from there.. stops on threshold.. turns a bit and leaves from there completely .

 **Mangu's home...**

"Kallu Kaha hai Mar gaya Kya..? Aur pata nahi ye Raka aur Pakkiya bhi pata nahi kaha Mar gaye..? " he is scanning the house to the extent his eyes permits him.

Here, both pankaj and Freddy both came in tension after finding the young kid along with the goon. Both waits for a perfect timing.. and soon they got as the kidnapper, bends down a bit to remove the blanket which is working as a inference in his way.. within next fraction of second Freddy just pulled that boy towards him with a jerk, this sudden action bewildered the goon, grasping the current situation he straighten his gun and threatens Freddy to move back otherwise he will shot him.. and at the same time he himself starts taking his steps back towards the exit door. When, Freddy signaled Pankaj by his eyes, who leapt over him from his hide out and overpowered the kidnappers after the struggling of few minutes.

Mangu and his wife too cames out from the room and just hugged their son tightly affectionately, with few drops in their eyes of helplessness.. that they were unable to do anything for their son, and fear.. of looking their son. Mangu was the first who separates himself from that soothing hug.. and thanks them,

"Dhandyawad sahab, apki wajah se hum.. " his eyes turn teary and voice got chocked.

"Koi baat nahi Mangu.. ye humara farz tha" Freddy replied him with a smile.

"Mangu.. " cutted by Mangu, " sahab mai janta hu aap Abhijeet sahab ke baare me puchne aaye hai" in low tone.

"Haan mangu.. Abhijeet sir ka kuch bhi pata nahi chal Raha hai.. tum ne hi kal bulaya tha na Sir ko Milne ke liye"

"Haan sahab (hurriedly ) Par sahab mai unhe koi dhoka nahi Dena chahata tha.. Maine unhe hint dene ki koshish ki (looking down)par sahab tab tak bohut der ho chuki thi.. un logo be unhe behosh kar diya tha sar pe Mar ke" Both Freddy and Pankaj met there gaze in tension.

Taking a pause, he again starts in helpless tone, "Aur mai kuch nahi kar paya.. unhone mere biwi(wife) aur bacche ko.. (Looking at freddy) Sahab mai bohut mazboor tha.. "

"Mangu tum humare sath bureao chalo.. kuch baat karni hai.. (shade of tension and fear again covers Mangu's face, Freddy senses it so to relax him adds,) tum tension mat lo.. ab koi tumhara ya tumhare pariwar ka kuch nahi bigad payega" he looks to his wife and son assuring him he moves out with both Freddy and Pankaj and leaves for Bureau with kidnappers.

 _"Aye koun ho tum.. aur (trying to free himself from those restrains, but they are not in a mood to release him from their web) kyu bandhke rakkha hua hai mujhe yaha..? Chahte Kya ho tum mujhse"_

 _"Mehnat kar na Bekar his Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. tum jitni koshish karo ge inhe Kolne ke utni hi yada takleef hogi tumhe..(in low whispers.. so that his voice only limited to him.. ) aur maut ke utna karib.. (laughed loudly, then in serious tone with a tinge of hate in his tone) aur rahi baat tumhe yaha lane ki to wo tumhe bohut jald hi pata chal jayega" with this again the silence prevail._

 _The lines Said by the kidnapper still roaming in his mind.. and making him confuse.. there are so many question whose answers he wanted to know.. but how..? He don't know.. suddenly, following his hands and legs every part of his body starts itching and burning.. also his head injury giving him unbearable pain. He still tried to free himself but now he is feeling weak to loose those griped ropes.. which only giving him more pain, itching and increases his burning level... soon he got great jerk of unbearable pain following which he looses his consciousness leaving his head fall back._

* * *

 **Finally the chapter ends here.. you guys continue your search of culprit.. till then me bye.. meet you in next chapter..**

 **Thank you so much..**

 **Byee.. tc..**

 **Sweetparii...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello friends.. here is your next chapter..**_

 _ **Thank you for those who reviewed.. not in a mood to say... just take a glace of chapter..**_

* * *

 _The lines Said by the kidnapper still roaming in his mind.. and making him confuse.. there are so many question those answers he want to know.. but how..? He don't know.. suddenly, following his hands and legs every part of his body starts itching and burning.. also his head injury giving him unbearable pain. He still tried to free himself but now he is feeling weak to loose those griped ropes.. which only gives him more pain, itching and increases his burning level... soon he got great jerk of unbearable pain following which he looses his consciousness leaving his head fall back._

 **In bureao...**

Freddy enters inside accompanying with Mangu.. where, Sachin and Purvi is already present there discussing something.

"Mangu Ander aao" Freddy utters. Mangu enters inside with small steps in nervousness and scans the bureao. It is not that he is scared of bureao but the present circumstances were not in his favour.

"Sachin sir.. (turning to Mangu ) Mangu.. Daya sir ka souchna bilkul sahi tha .. iski family ko target karke rakkha gaya tha.. aur isse Abhijeet sir ko **'Mud'** ki us susan jagah pe bulani ke liye kaha gaya tha.. "

Purvi looks around and getting the absence of one person there, she enquired about that.., "Freddy Sir Pankaj kaha hai..? "

"Purvi wo Pankaj un teeno Gundo ko lekar CITY HOSPITAL gaya hai.. (both Sachin and Purvi meet their gaze confusingly, which didn't go unnoticed by Freddy so he further adds..in low tone ) Sir wo actually Bureao aate waqt teeno ne **Cyanide** kha liya tha.. "

"Kya..? " Sachin yell in shock. This move of the goons acknowlegldged them that.. the mastermind behind aĺl this is not a normal human being.. there is surely a Devil Mind behind the mask of innocent face and also his motive behind captivating their Abhijeet Sir is something BIG.. really Big.

 **Outside, His way back to Bureao...**

Daya dailed a number.. the man on other side soon picked it and reply.., "Good Evening Sir"

"Good evening.. Rajat tum kaha ho iss time.. "he enquired.

"Sir apne ghar par.. kyu Sir koi kaam tha..? "Rajat asks.

"NAhi.. haan.. wo actually.. pehle tum batao tum Thek ho.. tumhari tabiyat kaisi h..? "Rajat smiled sweetly on his concern.. and replies..

"Haan Sir.. abhi kafi better feel kar raha hu.. aur thodi der Me Pune ke liye bhi nikal jaunga"

"Chalo accha hai.. aur haan Rajat sambhal ke jaana.. or pohuchte hi phone kar na.. Thek hai.. " Daya bellowed in concerned tone.. which pleased Rajat who replied positively with a pleasant smile over his lips and a happiness in his face, disconnects the call. After that, Daya drove his Car and moves towards Bureau after signalling Nikhil keenly, to keep watch on home and its activities took place who nodded assuringly.

 **In bureao..**

"Sahab maine to pehle hi apko bola tha ki bohut khatarnak log hai.." Mangu chirped in Scared tone. Everyone looked at him..

"Wo Chahe kitna bhi shatir kyu na ho Abhijeet Sir ko to hum dhund hi nikalenge.. aur iss sabke Piche ke mastermind ko bhi padkad lenge.. " Sachin said in Determined tone and everyone present there too silently agreed with him. Turning to Mangu asks him..

"Accha Mangu ye sab log.. . mera matlab hai.. wo.. log tumhare ghar me kab aaye.. " Sachin enquired .

"Sahab.. wo Sahab kal subah.. jab Mai kaam ke liye nikalne wala tha tab.. ye log acchanak se ghar me Gus aaye aur meri biwi aur bac'chy ko pakad liya.. phir mujhse kaha ki mai Abhijeet Sahab ko phone karke bolu ki kissi Gang ke bare me koi zabardarst khabar mili hai.. aur unhe Mud ke uss band padhi factories or Godown wali jagah me bulau... (helplessly) sahab mai mazbur tha... agar Mai unki baat nahi manta to wo mere biwi or bac'chyko Mar dete.. isliye sahab Maine unhe Milne ke liye bulaya tha.. "

"Koi baat nahi Mangu.. hum samajh sakte hai. .tum tension mat lo " Freddy said to make him relax.

"Par sahab wo Abhijeet Sahab.. (panically) sahab wo bohut khatarnak log hai.. kahi wo unhe kuch.. mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga" in guilt and teary tone.

"Usse kuch nahi hoga Mangu.. (a voice chirped from behind to which all turned and found Daya standing at entrance) hum usse kuch hone hi nahi denge.. " stern tone with great determination in it, saying so he marched inside.

"Mangu tum bus Hume ye batao.. kya tum kuch Jante ho unke bare me.. jinhone Abhijeet sir ko kidnap kiya h.. kuch bhi jo humari madad kar sake" Purvi questioned Mangu having concern and tension along with firmness in her voice.

"Haan Mangu dhyan se soucho.. Kya pata kuch yaad aa jaye.. aur wo Hume Abhijeet Sir tak pohcha sake.. (disappointingly ) kyunki un gundoo me se koi bhi kuch batane ki halat me nahi hai.. Doctors ko bhi bohut kam umeed hai unke bachne ki.. isliye ab sirf tum hi humari help kar sakte ho Abhijeet sir ko dhundne me" [in their way back to bureao along with Mangu .. Freddy informed Daya regarding the suicide attempt by all three goons.. and regarding their admit'ion in CITY HOSPITAL.]

"Sahab wo.. (trying to get out something which help them to reach his Abhijeet sir, who helped him a lot in shaping his life in better way.) Haan sahab.. yaad aaya.. " everyone's face lit up with happiness..

"Kya? Kya yaad aaya Mangu jaldi batao"Daya asked him impatiently.

"Sahab waise to unn sab pass mobile phone nahi tha.. lekin sahab.. kal subah sahab jab wo laal (Red) shirt wala admi aaya tha.. tab uske pass ek phone aaya tha.. tab usne apni jean ki jeb (pocket) se ek Card kaisi chiz nikali thi.. shayad uske boss ka phone tha... " cutted by Purvi as..

"To kya tum ne kuch sun'na.. Kya bol raha tha wo.. boss ka name.. name sun'na tum ne.. " looking at Pankaj sadly, "NAhi sahab.." daya adds..

"Koi baat nahi Mangu.. tumhe jo kuch bhi yaad aaya h wo bata do.. "

"Sahab Maine na ek card jaisa kuch dekha tha.. jo usne apni pocket se nikal tha"

"Isme Kya khass hai Mangu Kya pata so normal card ho? " Sachin portrayed his confusion.

"NAhi Sahab, Jab wo gunda apne boss se phone pe baat kar Raha tha na.. to usne wo card apne Jeb se nikalkar bola.. Haan Card mere pass h.. aap tension mat lo.. "

"Accha (gazing at daya) iska matlab Sir use card ka zarur koi na koi link hoga Abhijeet sir se.. shayad uss card ki madad se hum Abhijeet sir tak pihuch jaye.. " Freddy stated.

"Haaan Freddy (getting something) Freddy pankaj haia unke sath Hospital me (Freddy nodded ) To pankaj wse kaho.. un Sabke kapde (cloths) and assessoriess acche se check kare.. aur dekho koi card hai Kya usme aur haan usse kaho unke mobile phone bhi dhunde.. "Freddy replied with a nod and stepped aside to make a call.

"Sir Id's card ka Kya relation ho ga Abhijjet sir se" Sachin utters.

"Aur Sir agar wo card itna important tha kidnapper ke liye to ussne us gunde ko kyu diya" Purvi too presented her confusion.

"Kya pata wo card.. uss gunde ka pass type kuch ho.. ya phir.. . jaha unhone Abhijeet ko rakhta ho.."Daya trying to make out the exact use of that card. Turning towards Freddy,

"Haan Freddy kuch Mila.." Freddy who was about to cut the call, answered him.. Shookimg his head negatively "NAhi sir.. Pankaj ko unki aassessaries me koi card nahi mila aur na hi unka koi phone.. "

"Matlab sir kissi ne usse nikal liya? par sir kab? "Purvi bellowed.

"Ye to hum pata laga hi lenge Purvi ... tab tak. (Turning back to Mangu, who was till now playing a role of silent view, straighten himself actively) tum kya uss card ka sketch bana sakte ho"

"Ji Shahab mai koshish kar sakta hu.. " Sachin forwards him a pencil and note pad.. with which Mangu got indulge in making sketch of that card which he saw. Looking him for a second, Daya turned to Sachin and Purvi,

"Tum logo ke shambh ke ghar me kuch.. "

Shooking their heads dissapointedly, "nahi Sir.. par Sir padhosiyo (neighbours) ka kehna hai ki Shambhu acchanak se bohut mehenge mehenge kapde pehn'ne laga tha.. aur aaj subah wo kabhi se aaya tha to bohut khush lag Raha tha.. koi bag bhi tha uske pass.. shayad wahi bag tha jisme wo paise laya hoga.. "

"Hmm.. accha uss bag ko check kiya.. kuch Mila usme... . "

"NAhi sir.. humane bohut ache se check kiya but bag me kuch nahi tha.. " Purvi replied back to data's query. Daya again queried them.., "Aur uska phone.. phone mila tum logo ko waha.. "

"NAhi sir.. Shambhu ka phone bhi nahi tha ghar par.. aur call karne pe switch off bata raha hai.. "Purvi replied to his query..

"Hmm.. matlab ek baar phir hum khali hath.. "

"Sahab.. " a voice chirped from behind. All turned towards the source of voice.., "haan Mangu.. sketch ready ..hai? "

"Ji sahab.. " forwards the paper having a sketch. Daya Grabbed it.. with.., "pakka Mangu yahi hai na.. ek baar phir dekh lo"

"NAhi sahab apun bilkul seyor (sure) h"Daya a nodded with a small smile and permits Mangu to leave to his home.

Now, everyone's center of attraction is that sketch, all are trying anticipate the apt use of that card..

"Sir, ye kahi koi pass to nahi.. Means kahi identification pass.. kuch" Sachin guessed.

"NAhi sachin.. ye gang itni chalega h.. to wo identification ke liye pass dekar bewakoofi nahi karengi.. kyunki pass to kahi bhi-kahi bhi girr sakta hai.. "

"To phir sir ye kya go sakta hai.. kyunki ye to Tay hai ki ye card bohut important h under logo KE liye tabhi to unhone wo pass bhi nikal liya uss gunde ke pass se"Purvi uttered.

"Haan purvi.. ye to hai.. " Daya says in dreamy tone.. and a silence gripped in bureao.. I shift ever one is silently trying to find out the exact use, relevance of that card.

* * *

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading..**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello friends! Here is yours next chapter.. chapter 10.. thank you for every ones review..**

 **Mistic morning :- aaww don't Shiver dear.. I can understand that you are in tension but shivering.. are u caught with fever.. *wink* hehe.. oye galat Adi sir is not yours.. he is my Abhi sir.. okay.. hmm good girl. Thank you dear, be happy and keep smiling.. :):):)**

 **Nusrat :- hmm.. so tension.. kiss level pe puhuchi.. at its peak point.. Kay nahi.. chalo then read this chapter.. phir batana...*wink* thank you dear.. hmm about my narazgi.. hmm let's see;) keep smiling and be happy.:):):)**

 **artanish :- Abhi sir ko.. itni jaldi.. kyu.. okay will try to give you glimpse of him.. okay.. happy.. thank you dear.. be happy, keep smiling. :):):)**

 **Nia757 :- thank you dear. Keep smiling and stay blessed. :):):)**

 **Guest :- hmm yup my mood was off.. infact still it's off but it's not for the declining in review as I know only a worthy thing gits attention.. so no worries. Aww you were waiting..see I'm here to reply you. Haanit happened with you too.. hehe with mine too several times.. no matters how small our talks was.. but it Seems that we know that person from ages and we waits for her/his reply daily. Ahh and when you talks to them you feel so special.. haye dear you refreshed my all memories.. I'm living all my moments now.. thank you spook much for liting up my mood.. love you loads.. oops regarding chapter here is your next chapter with me.. hehe.. thank you so much.. keep smiling.. stay blessed. :):):)**

 **Rai :- aww you can't wait.. so here is your chapter.. thank you dear.. keep smiling and stay blessd. :):):):)**

 **Patty :- hmm so patty is doubting on someone.. let's see.. that patty is write or wrong;);). Kuch souch.. 'card' ke baare me.. if yes then let me know.. hehe.. concerned with your query.. see as they too dealt with so many similar circumstances so he can understand that it happens sometimes that criminals do attempts suicides and they are unable to do save them.. and regarding that checking their pockets and all.. see just imagine yourself in their situation.. then you will realise that in that situation your first priority will to save the innocent soul.. not to check their cloths.. but still to make it more clear I added a scene.. hope this will satisfy you.. do tell me how was it.. thanks pattyfor liking it. And I'm highly obliged for your "Awesome" word it means a lot.. and hope I will not let you down in future. Thank you so much. Keep flying and stay beside you chiryu n. Hehe;);):):)**

 **Abhidayafan :- thank dear.. here is your next chapter. So let's see your curiosity ends here of increases.. hehe. Be happy, keep smiling;:):):)**

 **DIVYANSH.1 :- hmm you are right to some extent.. but there is also a reason behind my mood off.. thankx for liking it.. arey acchi.. I'm still scared that regarding my investigation.. sacchi wala sacchi. *with big big innocent eyes* broda..? Means..? Hmm.. you Said right.. see its true that I'm loosing my interest but not completely.. bcuz I don't want those to suffer who are reading this and also attached to this story.. na.. can't. Hmm again you said right but it hurts na when the number of reviews are negligible in compare to number of views.. :(:^(:^(:( thank you so much dear.. really feeling nice.. thanks for coming.. liked your way of talk and making understand other.. thank you so much.. love you.. be happy, keep smiling.. stay blessed.**

 **Okay guys here is you update.. hope you like it...**

"Haan Purvi.. ye to hai.. " silence prevails and in that silence every one is just scanning the card's sketch and also trying to make out what the exactly the card is for. When, the ice breaked by Freddy who chirped..

"Sir, (looking at the sketch keenly) ye dekhiye ye card iss (Ponting towards the one of the edge of the pencil draw of card) Taraf se kitna pointed hai.. "

Daya too scanned the sketch once again..., "arey haan Freddy.. ye to kafi pointed h.. (confusingly ) par kyu? ? " after thinking for a while, he pushed his this task aside.. and concentrate over present case which he is dealing and whose deadline is few hours away.. for that DCP too called him in a der to recall him regarding the approaching deadline.

Turning to Sachin, " Sachin tum ne Shambhu ke ghar ke pass ke auto stand se pata kiya.. wo inta bada paiso ka Bhara bag.. aise hath me pakad Ke to nahi laya hoga.."

"Haan Sir humane auto stand se pata kiya.. par sir unn me se bhi kissi ne Shambhu ko nahi pehchana.."

"Hmm matlab wo kahi dur se nahi aaya hoga..,(thinking) kahi aas pass se to nahi.. (turnung to Sachin) waha kahi aas paas koi sunssan jagah thi KyKya? Jaha logo ka aana Jana kam ho..? "

"nahi Sir Aisi to.. (reminding something) haan Sir.. jab hum Shambhu ke ghar ja rahe the to Maine pass me or plot dekha tha..jaha ek under- constructed building di.. aur dekh ke aisa lag Raha tha Jaise waha kafi dino se kaam band pada ho"

"To Thek hai.. jao waha aur dekh.. zarur kuch mile to.. Aur haan waha se ghar chale Jana.. (sensed protesting demeanour, so added stressingly) waise bhi raat hone wali hai.. Aur tum. Log aaj thak bhi gaye hoge.. phir kal bhi to kaam kar na hai.. (in low and tensed tone) aur Abhijeet ko bhi Dundhna hai"

Sachin and Purvi nodded in silence and leaves from there... while Pankaj, who just stepped in now, too reamin silence along with Freddy. Daya turned and found Pankaj standing there.. so asks him..

"Armey Pankaj tum kab aaye.. aur unn tee no ki condition kaise hai Ab..? " Pankaj in tension replied..

"Sir, unn ki condition Bohut kharab h.. doctors ka kehna h bachne ke chances ke Bohut kam hai.. (exhaling a deep breathe) Doctors ka kehna hai unhe jaldi hospital le aaye the bus isliye wo charo (four) abhi tak zinda a hai.. .. wo to accha hua hum log hospital pass me hi the.. aur unhe jaldi hospital le kar challenge gaye.. bachne ke chances kam hai.. par chances to hai na Sir.. aur jaise hi unhe hosh aayega.. hum unse abhijeet sir or bare me pucg lenge.. " a tensed shade flashes both's faces and hearts. Couple of minutes later, Pankaj asks him as..

"Sir, mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aa rahi Abhijeet sir ko kidnap kyu Kiya hai.. ? "Pankaj asked.

"Kya pata Freddy.. being a cid officer humare bohut se Dushman hote hai.. Koi humari jaan ke piche hote hai.. to koii humse koi kaam nikalwana chahta hai.. isliye kuch nahi keh sakte Pankaj.. kuch bhi nahi.. " daya's last line was so low.. and engulfed with fear and worry.

Jerking his head.., "accha ab tum log bhi nikalo.. . (in lighter note) Freddy bhabiji wait kar rahi honge tumhara.. unki wait karwana acchi baat nahi.. chalo jaldi jao ghar.. "

Freddy whose eyes was showing some salty drops.. wiped them with a forced smile on his face.. and nodded with.., " ji Sir.. jata hu.. Good night.. (Looking at Pankaj) chale Pankaj..? " who gave a positively reply, and joins him.. while, Daya turned.. stares blankly at the front wall, many thoughts were crossing in his mind but exactly what he didn't get.

His body jerked with a soft touch, he looked around and found a experienced figure standing beside him.., "Freddy tum wapis..? "

"Sir, aap tension mat lijiye Abhijeet sir Thek honge.. air him unhe bohut jaldi dhund bhi lenge.."

Getting control over his turmoil of emotions.., "bhagwaan kare Freddy jo tum vol rahe ho wo sahi ho.. aur Abhijeet Thek ho. "

 _"Huumare mehman ko gosh aaya ki nahi.. " playfully the boss asked._

 _"NAhi boss.. Lagta h bohut accha spana dekh raha hai.. isliye uthna ka man nahi hai.. " smiled teasingly. Boss too accompanies him,_

 _adds amusingly..," arey to phir iske suhane sapne ko bhayanak Sapne me badal dete hai.. (angerly) pani Dalo iske upar.. " all shook their heads and one of them moves to fetch bucket full of water., he was about to splash the water, but.. stopped with a strong voice from behind.._

 _"Kausa pani hai. . "_

 _looking at bucket's water.. confusingly .., "Boss Saaf pani hai.. "_

 _"Arey bewakoof.. (pointing towards Abhijeet ) ye koun hai..? "_

 _"Senior Inspector Abhijeet... Sharp shooter of Mumbai CID.. second hand of Acp Pradyuman.."cutted by his boss as.._

 _"Ayyy.. bus kar.. tu mera admi hai ya.. CID walo ka chamcha.. jo iske gunn ga raha hai.. " said in fuming tone._

 _"Sahab apka..? " immediately added by his Boss.., " to phir iski taraf dari you karr raha hai.. (the goon was about to says.. but stopped as.. ) ab Rayne de.. mai kya keh raha tha.. (thinking ) haan yaad aaya Maine tujhse poucha tha ye humara koun hai.. mehman.. (Looking at other goon) arey somu Kya kehte hai re isse angrese me.. "_

 _"Guest Bhai.. "_

 _"Haan.., gechast (guest).. to hum Bharat me mehman kisse saman hota hai..? "_

 _Swimmingly " Bhagwan saman Bhai.. "_

 _"Haan.. to Kya bhagwaan ko itni garmi me garam pani dega.. chal ja ke thanda pani Lekar aaa.. (the man turned to replace the water with chilled one.. ) arey Thapa sun.. (he Turned) thodi extra baraf daal ke lana.. (looking at unconcious man.. Abhijeet ) humare vip mehman ke liye.. " he laughed.. and others to join him._

"Sir aap tension mat lijiye.. Sab Thek hoga.. aap bhi ghar chale jaiye.. aur rest kar lijiye thoda.. "

Daya nodded.., "hmm Freddy abhi niklunga bus..(but he still feels his presence behind him without turning back, he further adds.. ) Freddy kya baat hai.. tum kuch keh na chahiye ho.. "

"Sorry Sir.. " a low voice revert him in guilty tone.. in confusion Daya turned and found Freddy down head in guilt... so he again asks him in concerned tone..

"Freddy kya baat hai.. tum.. tum sorry kyu bol rahe ho..? "

"Sorry Sir wo.. humare waha hote hue unn gundo ne cyanide.. " he stopped in a mid.

"Freddy is me tumhari koi Galti nahi hai.. humare sath bhi aisa kai baar hota hai ki criminals ya bekunah (innocent) humare smane mar jate hai aur hum bhi nahi kar pate.. isliye Freddy please tum apne ander se ye guilt hatado.. "

Daya's words made good effect on him and now he is feeling better.. but still one more thing is nagging him.. he is about to say further but stopped with his Daya sir's voice..

"Freddy koi baat nahi.. mujhe pata hai tumlogo ki priority pehle Mangu or uski family ki safety thi.. isliye tum unki (refers to the goons) checking nahi kar paye.. "

"Sir apko kaise pata Mai yahi bolne wala tha.. " Daya firstly smiled then replied.. "experience 17 salo ka.. " Freddy too smiled shooking his head.

"Accha Freddy tum jao.. Pankaj wait kar Raha hoga tumhara.. " Freddy smiled and leaves from there with a slight nod. Daya remains there in same position for next couple of minutes then he too leaves from there with a thought that.. from his experience of working in CId and dealing with several cases in his life, he came to know that a person can not servive if he intakes cyanide..

In his way back to home, he got a call from Sachin, who informed him that they found Shambhu's broken cell phone there.. May be it has slipped from his hand and broken into pieces.. in turn he replies with a nod and also orders them to leave for there homee as he himself going to his home, disconnecting the call he dails another number from his contact list. After few rings the man picks up the call..

"Haan titu kuch pata chala.. "

"NAhi sahab.. Maine apne sare contacts istemal (use) kar liye par Abhijeet Sahab ke Barre me kuch bhi pata nahi chala.. (again a negative response.. made him sad 24 hours flied and still he is empty hand.., which is sensed by Titu.. who added confidently .. ) Par sahab aap tension mat lo.. apun kuch na kuch to pata Hi karke rahe ga.. accha sahab mai ab rakhta hu.. "

Daya gives a nod with a low and hopeless.. "Hmm.. " and disconnects the call. He parked his remains inside his quallis silently.

In that silence, he is mustering all his power and also trying to get a control over his emotion's turmoil, because at this time he can not break down, he need to stand strong; for his team, his friend, for that kid whose life is in danger, more over his 'DUTY' towards the nation, towards the residents of his country.. for whom , he took a oath that he will protect each and every citizen of his country. Few minutes passed in his thoughtS trail. He spurred out from his trail with a call of a man, whose car was parked beside his one and now finding it difficult to bring iit out, so he started his engine and moves from there towards his way back to his home, with a applogy for the unconvience created by him.

After, covering the distance if few kilometers finally he reaches his destination; parked his car, following with unlocking his house's main door, he stepped in when th buzzing sound of his phone snatched his attention. Looking at the caller ID he confuses at first, but attented the call..

 **This chapter ends here.. so.. now what will takes place next soucho soucho aur batao..**

 **Thank you guys for your precious time.**

 **Be happy, keep smiling and stay blessed.**

 **Yours sweetparii...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm here.. I know.. I know u guys are not happy regarding my suddence appearance here after the blunder I did of Putting the story on hold for almost 1 year. There is no apology for keeping you guys on wait.. still asking for your apology if possible forgive me.**

 **Aasavari :- hey dear though u reviewed on falling leaves but I'm replying u here.. if u are here and read this.. then dear I m really thankful for you to support me and giving back a mouth shutting reply to that person on my behalf. Thankyou Thank you so much.. see I showed that what delay actually means.. isn't this is bit more longer.. haha. I know. hmm so u supported me then I should have owe you something.. what? what..? ohh got that.. dear I dedicate this extremely long chapter to you, despite knowing that u liked this one or not. Thank you so much once again.**

 **Guys here u go..**

* * *

After, covering the distance of few kilometers finally he reached his destination; parked his car, following with unlocking his house's main door, he stepped in when the buzzing sound of his phone snatched his attention. Looking at the caller ID he confuses at first, but attented the call..

"Hello.. Senior Inspector Daya is speaking.. " in strong and confident voice.

"Sir, I'm doctor Abhilash from CiTY Hospital.. there is bad news concerned with the four person admitted here by your officer in evening. " voice from the other side of the connectivity gadget replied.

Well as an inspector such kind of calls are ritualistic. But today even a single call was enough to raise the fear inside him regarding his friend. As no one knows which kind of thread will lead him towards abhijeet. Soon after coming back to the situation,

From doctor tone, he got that thing are not in favour of him, but he hold on his emotions and ask.., "Yes, Doctor Abhilash.. what's the news..? How they are now? "

Don't know since when was he waiting for this call, but not to hear any kind of tension or fear filled words from the doctor,but as fate says sometimes we have to confront the very thing we are feared off.

Doctor replied in dull voice.., "I'm very sorry Sir.. we tried our best but failed to save their life's.. "

Daya took a deep breathe,he knew what else can he do? Can he change what is written? No ofcource he can't but he can try his level best to fulfil his RESPONSIBLITY which he is having right now in his hands. He replied in a dull tone " it's okay doctor.. send their bodies to our Forensic Lab.. in morning.. " he disconnects the call.

Bodies, it's a great word in the field of investigation and also used very often. But when it is spelled for the ones whom we wish to live. It hurts like spines. The same did occurs in his case too. His every HOPE to reach his buddy is losing it's strength and also getting fade with the every passing minutes.

 _ **" yaar...uss bacche ka post mortem karne ki zaroort hai?" A very dull tone of his busy first shocked him as he looked at him.**_

 _ **Daya (shocked face): Abhijeet...zaroorat hai matlab?ofcourc hai yaar." Abhijeet nodded and looked aside as the ambulance went with the body if the kid to the lab.**_

 _ **"Yaar...dekho(he pressed the hand on his shoulder and said)uske khooni ka pata uske alawa kaise lagega?"abhijeet looked and nodded and said**_

 _ **Abhijeet "hmm...but yaar...jo kaltak hass khel raha tha...use..(he paused as he couldn't utter future words)koi aur tarika nahi hai kya?"**_

 _ **Daya looked at him silently, understanding what was he going through..., "Means at least bacchon k liye toh koi aur procedure" abhijeet said in a different tone looking at daya with unknown hope.**_

 _ **Daya (looking No where ): jab khooni ne bacchon and bado mai frk mahi kiya toh hum...**_

 _ **And an unknown silence felt the air as the siren voice echoed their ears**_

How much sensitive was abhijeet regarding any person going to lab for post mortem after getting killed . But what now. He gazed his phone again and moves towards his room. After freshening up himself and taking some dinner he made his way to his room.

Laying himself over his bed, trying to get the motive behind Anmol's kidnapping. He was sitting there thinking for more than 2 hours. But no.. nothing was arising in his mind. When he looked at the coffee cups in front of him.

 _ **He came inside and looked at the table. And a net instantly rose he came in front and slammed a the files on the table.**_

 _ **"Tu...m..aagey?"daya looked at abhijeet who was busy in sitting next to him.**_

 _ **"Nahi...mai toh bohot pehle aachuka hun iss duniya mai "daya looked at him in fake anger as to hide his tired face.**_

 _ **" chehra aur ankhe dekho apni kitni tired h Ye nahi ki so jaye.. par nahi.. "**_

 _ **Daya looked at him and interrupted in a anger tone" Han han...pata hai...aur...tumhe kya hai...tum jaao investigation karna"**_

 _ **Abhijeet "daya bekaar mai ghusaa karne ki zaroorat nahi hai " and then looking at the coffee cups he put the files in front.., "Sab files kardi hai maine and report bhi upload kar diya hai "daya looked at him in disbelief and also happy smile automatically appeared .**_

 _ **While abhijeet seeing him smiling said in a tough tone.., "And coffee ka overdose karne se...kaam nahi hota "**_

when his buddy's face comes infront of him.. his mind is distracting now.. he is unable to focus on one thing.. its not like that, he not capable in handling more than one case at a time. But, the thing Is that; this time the one who is kidnapped is very dearer to him, he is the person who plays a vital role in his life, he can't even imagine his life without him not even in his worse nightmare. Which urge him to focus at only Abhijeet's case.

When, an another thought crosses in his mind is that.. he don't want his Senior to been get taunt just because of him. And, also that his Senior, The Role Model of his, Always taught him the one rule. That "DUTY ALWAYS COMES FIRST" though its hard for him to follow but he had too.. as he is having only last 24 hours to solve this case which he is having in his hand. He had to pay attention towards this case, but it doesn't mean that he will completely sideline his buddy's case.. he will deal and investigate that too check by check .

But again,the evil mind was giving him multiple choice and answers that were indeed confusing him rather than answering.

Now, his mind starts playing with him. At one moments, it says this kidnapping is made by the Gang involved in kidnapping and some other crimes; when at the same moment his mind says that, no the kidnapping is made for personal benefits.. because there is still no demand raised for Ransom Amount. While, thinking the several aspects of "why the kidnapping took place? " he drifts in deep sleep unknowingly. In fact it was a well deserved rest,as he was awake since doo many night.

 **I waited for you...**

 **Don't know where you are...**

 **I waited and waited...**

 **But I think you have went too far...**

Next morning comes in its way, the nature full file his incumbent as the same way it do's daily. Everything is same like yesterday and day before yesterday but the only thing which is different is the tension, worry and fear present inside a gentle soul. He opens his eyes because of the falling rays over his face and disturbing his not so soothing sleep. He stretched his hand and hold the alarm click standing beside his bed, taking a glance of time he kept it back to its place.

He jerk off from bed and hurriedly hold his cell phone dialed a number and tabbed the green button, following few rings the person picked his call up., after telling him something and also getting a assuring response in revert he disconnects the call. Came back and sat on his bed for few minutes in silence.. after that he moves towards the washroom took a shower and come back took his accessories; gun, watch, Batch, wallet and all, he moves out from his house after taking a light breakfast of bread-butter with a glass of an Orange juice.

 _"_ _ **Kabhi toh bhi khaane ko time diya karo yaar..."daya pouted as abhijeet was running all over the house gathering all his belonging...**_

 _ **"Han...aur tum kabhi toh bhi tum jaldi utha karoo yaar..."angry abhijeet spelled.**_

 _ **Daya stiffed that sandwich in mouth and spelled**_

 _ **"Ha...jaise mai toh bohot late karte hu na..."**_

 _ **Abhijeet came there and attached that juice glass to his mouth "ab bak bak band karo...and peo ye juice..."**_

In his way to bureau he was stuck in traffic, though the car is on halt but at this moment his mind is working in fast pace.. many things were crossing in his mind; related to shambhu's death, Anmol's kidnapping, Abhijeet's sudden kidnap, that card, broken phone, and so on. Scanning the surrounding of his, his eyes stopped at Shop's name and a old memory refreshed in his mind and heart both.. to which he drift with a smile with tinge of pain..

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **"Accha to isliye is Dukan (shop) pe jaane se mana kiya ja raha tha.. "**_

"Armey yaar Abhijeet aisa kuch nahi hai.. wo bus ek dost ke liye li thi.. " Daya replied embarrassingly.

Abhijeet smiled on it, but to tease him more he says.., " Dost hum bhi his tumhare.. humare liye to kabhi koi toffa (Gift) nahi liya tum ne.. " saying so he walks off from there, leaving embarrassed Daya behind.

 **That day ...**

 **I was not with you...**

 **You don't know how much I have missed you...**

 **I had been waiting and waiting for you...**

His beautiful trail of thought got disturbed by the regular buzzing of horns from his back telling him to start his vehicle from that stop and let other too move. He fleetly started his Quallis's engine and Zoomed off from there. He reached bureao, backed of by parking quallis and climbing the stairs he reached the bureao and enters inside.

 **Whenever I dream I dream of you...**

 **I know people like you are very few...**

 **And I really don't wanna lose you...**

 **Come back!comeback! From whereeve you are...**

Everyday, he enters the same place with new energy, confidence, aspiration but.. today everything is washed off.. he knew that he has to handle the case efficiently for that he will do all his possible efforts and find that Kid at any cost and also apprehend the mastermind behind this heinous crime. At the same time, he is worried for his friend, whose absence from this place and from his life he can't afford. His eyes fell over the Desk where his friend usually sit and accomplish his work is now empty. He reaches there.. softly and lovingly waves his hand over the Desk.. a single drop slips down from his eyes which he wipped off instantly.

 **I don't know know how much far...**

 **But I want you back...**

 **I will get you back...**

 **This time I won't let destiny smack you ...**

 **This time I won't let anything come between you...**

It's 8 O'clock still there is 30 minutes in reporting of officers. He came here a bit before to feel his buddy's presence and also making him strong for his entire day.

 **Trust me once...**

 **Just once...**

 **I promise I won't levee you alone...**

 **Just...'ve there...**

 **Don't lose hope...**

 **I will be there...**

 **No matter where you are...**

 **And no matter how far...**

He switched back to his Senior Inspector mode with a "Tick" sound means his work is done. He marched towards the fax-machine.. when a bureau's door stunted inwardly, he turns his head towards it.. and says.

"Arey Freddy tum yaha.. (correcting himself ) mera matlab hai abhi to reporting time pe adha ghanta h na.. to tum yaha.. " he raised his question.

"Aap bhi jaldi aa gaye na sir.. " Freddy back fires him with a tone mustering pain and gloominess in it.

Daya averted his eyes and moves towards the Fax-machine with fast steps.. in mean time, he says.., "arey Freddy wo to bus aaj ankh jaldi khud gayi Thi to bus. Ghar pe baithe - baithe Kay karta.. to bureau gaya.. (holding the Fax) aur waise bhi dead line Srr pe h.. . air kissi bhi halat me deadline se pehle case solve.. "

Cutted by a pure tone, "Asp Abhijeet sir ko bohut miss kar rahe hai na.. " Daya looked at him in jerk 'that how he came to know' but soon gazed back to paper Under is grip.. as the experience hold by him told him.

 **I will search you...and find you...**

 **From whereever you are...**

 **...**

Freddy further, "Daya sir please.. aap aise.. " their conversation got interrupted with few voice.. and in next minute officers enters in. Everyone, passes their Good morning wishes to their Daya sir and Freddy.. who accepted with a nod following which Freddy moves towards his desk. And Daya who switched to his Inspector mode.. scanned the paper and called..

 **Trust me...**

 **I will find you...**

"Freddy.. (who approached him with 'ji sir' ) inn numbers ke bare numbers me pata lago zara (pointing towards the two numbers highlighted by him with a Red marker.. )" Freddy in confusion nodded and moves towards his desk in order to find out the details of particular number.

"Pankaj.. Dr Sahab se phone karke pata karo.. unke pass lab me unn choro gundo ki lashe (dead bodies) punch gayi Kya ? ? " which astonished all..

"Sir wo log Mar gaye? " Pankaj chirped.

"Haan Pankaj.. (taking a sign) kal raat ko hospital se phone aaya tha ki unki ki maut ho chuki hai.. " everyone's eyes displaying sadness and helplessness to some extent.. because they are not getting any way to reach their Abhijeet sir.

Purvi came forward with.., "Sir, ab Kay karenge.. humare pass yahi charo they jo Hume Abhijeet sir tak poucha sakte the.. par ab to inki bhi.. "

"Purvi.. Abhijeet ko to hum dund hi nikalenge.. humare pass un logo me se koi nahi hai to Kay hua.. wo card ka sketch aur.. un me se ek ka mobile to hai na.. " which puzzled all, from their investigation till now they find out that.. the four are not having there cells.. at the time of their spotting.. The Brain behind all cleverly took them off..

"Par sir kaise.. humare pass to unka koi cell phone hai aur na hi koi number.. " Sachin framed his doubt.

"Nahi hai to Kay hua. Hum dhund nikalenge.. " Daya replied.. the faded hope again sparked and his eyes was shining, which is making others learn that.. their Daya sir is Surely having some plan or way to reach his friend.

Daya gazed at Freddy and asks.., " Freddy in numbers ka kuch pata chala..? " who replied as.., "Sir bus 2 minute.. " Daya gave him a positive nod and turned to sachin.. with..

"Sachin mobile repair ke liye ke diya.. me? ( Sachin replied positively.. as.., 'ji sir bus 1-2 ghante wo Hume phone deliver kar denge..') Daya nodded and now turned to Purvi..

"Purvi ekk kaam karo.. Sambhu ka phone jaha pe Mila pata karo waha par koi aur phone active that Kay uss time pe.. aur agar haan to.. saari details nikalwao uss number ki.. " Purvi nodded with.. "Sirr.. "and moves ad side for make a call to making Mobile companies Head office.

While, daya turns back to Freddy with.., "haan Freddy kaam ho gaya..? ". "Ji sir.. " he got reply and all three Pankaj, Sachin and Daya moves towards the Desk occupied Freddy.

"Haan Freddy kisska number hai wo..? " Daya asked his very First question. Freddy dissapointedly shook his head with.., " NAhi sir.. kuch bhi nahi.. jo bhi address, mobile number, and other Id's di gayi thi sari fake hai.. **(Daya shook his head cast downly, where as other two were confused about what's all happening. When Freddy again added.. )** Par sir.. Maine uss phone ki location trace ki h.. aur mobile company walo we iss number ki pichle 1 mahine ki locations ki sari details fax mail I'd me send karne ko kaha hai.. wo bus karne hi wale honge.. . (in positive tone) sir dekhna.. iss number ki locations se Hume zarur.. koi na koi Rasta mil jayega Abhijeet Sir tak pohuchne ka.. " Daya smiled a bit.. as if he is silently praying that... hope what Freddy is saying comes out to be true.

Just then the buerou's phone rang and Pankaj attended the call hearing the words from the other side he disconnected the call with.., "Accha Thek hai hum aate his.. " he looks around and informed Daya as.., "Sir mobile company walo ne shambhiu ka mobile bheja h.. watchman ne us admi ko niche go roak kar rakkha his.. Mai abhi le kar aate hu.. "getting a positive nod from Daya he hurriedly felt to take Mobile phone.

Purvi came forward with.., "Sir, according to Mobile companies jiss time pe Shambhu ka phone uss under constructed building me the.. uss time pe use area me koi aur phone active nahi tha.. " a shade of disappointment is clearly shown on his face.

Pankaj entered the bureao with a cell phone of Shambu and hand over it to Daya with.., " Sir ye raha Shambhu ka cell phone.. " Daya nodded and hand over it to Sachin with.., "Sachhin check karo koi phone aaya tha Kay Sahmbhu ko kal Subah.." Sachin nodded and starts going throughout the call list of repaired cell phone.

"Sirr.. mail as gaya.. " Freddy exclaimed. Daya hurriedly made his way towards him with.., "Hasan freddy para chala kuch uss phone ki locations se..? " Daya askedfeeddy impatiently.

"Haan sir.. (looking at him) sir ye phone pichle 5 din se ek jagah frequently present tha.. aur sir kafi der tak phone wahi pe tha.. " Daya again framed his query.., " kounsa jagah Freddy? "

while pointing on the location.. "Sir, he panwail side.. Me do jagah me ja raha tha. . " daya keenly looks at the place and says.., " hmm he jagah to kafi isolated his.. logo ko aana Jana kafi kam h yaha.. bus band factories or farmhouses his yaha.. " his eyes caught a glace of something and he chirped..

"Asia kaise ho sakta hai..? "

* * *

 **Hope u remember the story and me.. and liked this chapter.**

 **Will meet you in next. And yeah except falling leaves which I'm determined to delete you will get update of my other story too. After completing these two I don't think I will be back on FF and post anything.**

 **Be hAppy stay Healthy..**

 **Sweetpari.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter.. hope u like it.**

 **Aasavari :- you read.. I'm so happy because I was doubting that may be u left the FF. arey itna to banta h boss.. yeah I know it's quite late.. hmm sorry for that.. arey what happened with u? why u suffered? share with me if u feel to do so.. I'm here.. :):) why u said that I will regret with my decision and then only u will talk to me.. ? pehle nahi.. :(. Sweetly here is your next chapter, hope I'm not late this time..; ) Thank you so much.**

 **minimicky951 :- thank you so much for your welcome dear.. because I wasn't expecting warm welcome rather with tomatoes and sleepers ;) Here is your chapter hope u like it...**

 **Here u go.. happy reading guys..**

* * *

"Asia kaise ho sakta hai..? " his face was showing a shade of disbelief, and utter shock.. which snatched everyone's attention to which every one moves forward to him.

"Kya baat hai sir.. ? Aap isss tarah se shock kyu ho gaye..? " Sachin asked.

Daya straighten his back, takes a support of desk with one hand and rested other over his forehead.. to relax himself.. after a few minutes of pause he explained.. staring at invisible point..

"Abhijeet ko ussi ke ghar pe.. (taking a deep sign) kidnap karke rakkha gaya hai.. (in low tone) ya phir kidnap karke rakkha gaya tha.. (in a low whisper) shayad.. " this took every one to dumbstruck state.

Pankaj was the first who came out from state of shock, queried Daya.., "Par sir aisa kaise..? Mera matlab hai hum unke ghar gaye the na baad me check karne.. par waha par to Abhijeet sir nahi the aur na hi hume waha par kuch gadbarr lagi.. " in choas tone.

"Aur sir kidnapper Abhijeet sir ko kyu.. unke hi ghar pe kidnap karke rakhhe ga..? "Purvi Added.

"Sabse badi baat to ye hai Purvi.. Abhijeet ke ghar pe na to koi basement hai.. aur na hi koi secret room.. jaha usse band karke rakkha ho.. aur jaha tak Maine iss kidnapper ko samjha hai.. ye bohut hi Sharit khiladi hai.. .. bohut hi souch-samajhkar apni planning karta hai.. aaur ussi samajhdari se usse implement bhi.. " thinks for a while again added..

"Usse pata tha ki hum abhijeet ko har jagah dhundenge.. aur uske liye chupne ke liye koi bhi jagah nahi bachegi.. aise me uske liye Abhijeet chupane ki Sabse acchi jagah Abhijeet ke ghar se zada safe jagah ho hi nahi sakta thi.. " all met there gaze and was surprised on the sharpness of kidnapper.

He jerked backed and turn to Sachin and asked.., "haan sachin Kay pata chala phone se..? " first few seconds not only Sachin but also every officer present there except Daya got puzzled that what their Daya sir is asking for..? But soon grabbed the scenario and replied him.., " Sir Maine Shambhu ka phone ac'che se check kiya.. usse kal subah sirf ek hi call aaya tha.. aur wo kissi aur ka nahi balki Mr. Rathor ke driver ka phone number hai.. "

"Kay..? " Pankaj chirped.

"Iska matlab Sir Is Anmol kidnapping ke Piche driver ka hath h..? "Purvi said.

"Par sir ek driver ki Mr. Kumar se Kay dushman ho sakti h..? " Freddy presented his doubt.

"Ab Kya dusmani thi ye to driver hi batayega.. "

"Sachin bulwao uss driver to bureao me.. tab tak hum zara Abhijeet ke ghar ho kar aate h" sachin nodded while daya left for Abhijeet's house with purvi and Freddy.

Here, sachin sent pankaj to take Mr. Rathor's driver while he himself got busy in getting out some information regarding something given to him by his Daya sir.

On the other side, team of Daya, Freddy and Purvi reached Abhijeet's and after unlocking the door, as it got repaired by Daya, they entered inside after taking a look from threshold Daya ordered both to search the home efficiently and don't miss even a single corner, drawer, or any point of the house and after replying him positively they moves for their assigned task while he himself to moves ahead for check.

Checking is on its way.. every one is minutely checking all the things.. beneath the bed, carpet.. every drawer, cabinet.. behind every frame, almira.. knocking the walls, floors.. Purvi and Freddy came out desjectly and gather on main hall.. giving each other a negative nod both looking around with a hope that May be they get some clue.

In one conjusted room, which is engulfed in darkness a man is standing and staring a small cabinet confusingly.. when two persons join him and finding him in same position.. one of them come forward and ask..

"Kay hua daya sir aap Kay dekh rahe ho.? " Freddy said.

Daya jerked back from his thought.. and replied calmly,.., "kuch nahi Freddy Mai bus yaad karne ki koshish kar Raha tha ki.. ye (pointing towards the small cabinet.. ) yaha kaise aaya..? Kyunki ek week pehle jab abhijeet kuch dhund (search ) raha tha.. aur hum yaha aaye the tab to ye cabinet yaha nahi tha to phir aaj.. .? "

"Kay pata sir Abhijeet sir ne baad me purchase kiya ho..? "Purvi Said.

Daya shook his head with.., " nahi purvi.. kyunki Abhijeet ne agar ye kharida hota to isse yaha nahi.. balki apne room me ya hall me kahi rakhta na.. Aur waise bhi iis (pointing to the small sized cabinet) size ke cabinets market me available nahi hote.. special order dekar ban wanni padti hai.. (looking at cabinet keenly, bent down forwards his hand and touches it.. wiping his forefinger over it, says.. ) Aur he yada Purina bhi nahi nahi.. mitti nahi hai ispe.. (something strick in his mind and he lifted it up.. and putted aside.. )

They found a line on the back wall.. they got confused at first sight but later on Daya pulled out the swiz knife from his pocket and by putting some force on it he removed the wooden piece.. which is here working as a door/wall between two ways.. which shocked them all..

"Sir, Abhijeet sir ke ghar me basement..? Par sir Abhijeet sir ne kabhi bataya nahi.. " Freddy exclaimed.

"Kaise bataya Freddy.. jab usse khud hi nahi pata tha ki uske ghar me basement hai.. "Daya replied but his reply confused both, so purvi framed his query as..

"Par sir Abhijeet sir ke ghar me basement hai.. he unhe kaise pata nahi hoga..? "

"Kyunki Purvi.. ye basement 2-3 din pehle hi banaya gaya hai.. (pointing towards the wet paint and weak plaster) ye paint aur plaster abhi bhi Gila hai.." this added to their shock which they still trying to grab.

"Chalo Andre chalkar dekhte hai.. but haan ander wo log bhi hi sakte hai.. (in low and concerned tone) aur shayad Abhijeet bhi.. isliye goli chalate waqt dhyan rakhna.. "both shook their heads in agreement and now all three stepped in the secret passage cautiously.

They reached at the basement and found the whole basement covered with a sheet and of darkness.. they remove the respective ttorches and after indicating each other they moves in a search of any living creature in three different directions. Soon, they backed empty handed at center point..

And informed each other with their eyes that there is no one.. so they gestures them to move in pointed direction.. and they moves forwards in alert mode. Soon, they entered in a room dipped in darkness except dim light there hanging down from the ceiling in the center of the room.. bellow which a chair was present. They moved ahead with fast steps, and that empty chair acknowledged them that "They are late.. ". Today he is reckoning the statement ordinarily spoken by public.. that **"Yes the police always reaches the spot late.. when everything is done.."** that's a actually time of police's come in pace.. Later, the moment of silence.. Daya pulled off his gloves from his back and orders others too to check the place sharply. Both nodded and moves to begin there work.

While, Daya starts checking the chair and it's surrounding.. with a hope that he will get some clue either its deliberately given by his friend or mistakenly left by the kidnappers. When, his eyes catcher something.. and grabbed it..

"Ye kya kar Raha raha hai idhar..? " he confusingly said.. later on he dumbed it in evidence bag and stood up, when he noticed something red lying over the chair's head rest and of its back also.. he swiped his finger over it and get to know that this is blood on actual. This really filled fear in his heart..

"Khoon.. yaha.. kahi ye Abhijeet is to.. ohh my God.. Abhijeet.. usse kahi kuch.. " he hurriedly scanned the room.. just then his two officers two reached there having disappointment on their faces.. he too shook his head and looks here and there.. and in frustration he kicked the standing chair.. just then his eyes caught something there is beneath the leg of that wooden chair. He slowly comes on his knees.. and picked up something.. gripping he come back on his feet.. uttered..

"Card.. (observing it kneels by flipping it from both sides) ye to bill kul waisa hi card hai jisa sketch Mangu ne banwaya tha.. " both to come forward and gazed at the card.

* * *

 **Chapter ended here.. hope u liked it.. so meet you guys in next chapter..**

 **Be happy, Stay happy..**

 **\- Sweetparii..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, Here's the next chapter..**

 **Have a happy reading..**

 **dear sorry for not replying your pm but will reply your pm soon.. was running out of net.. okay  
**

* * *

"Card.. (observing it kneels by flipping it from both sides) ye to bill kul waisa hi card hai jisa sketch Mangu ne banwaya tha.. " both to come forward and gazed at the card.

Which lead to pop up the query in Purvi's mind.., "Sir Par ye yaha kaise..?" Purvi spoke.

"Kya pata ye kissi kidnapped ki Jeb (pocket) se gir gaya ho jaldi jaldi me nikalne me chakkar me gir gaya hoga.. to abhijeet ne iss humare liye yaha chupa diya ho."

 _ **Abhijeet's side..**_

 _"Ayee nikalne ki tariyari karo yaha se.. " a strick tone orders._

 _"Par boss kyu..? " one of his man questioned him. Which really frustrated him.. so he replied him rudely.._

 _"Tu mera boss hai ya Mai tera.. jo bola h waise kar.. aur apne uss adde me chalna h jo_ _ **Dean**_ _ne kuch kuch din pehle hi banwaya tha.. (looking at Abhijeet) aur haan isse behosh hi rakhna.. bohut chauk chiz h sala.. aur nzar rakhna kahi koi Suresh na chod de apne sathiyo ke liye.. "_

 _"ye Kay Sarag chodega.. behosh pada h Kab se.. " said amusingly. His boss shot a angry glare to him. With.._

 _"Tu nahi janta in cid walo ko.. sale behoshi me bhi pata nahi Kay kya kar dete hai.. dhayan rakhna.. agar kuch bhi Gadbar hui na to th apni jaan se hath duo bethega.. samjha.. "_

 _"Haan boss.." he turned in fumingly. While his boss leaves to instruct other members of his gang. The man found Abhijeet in unconscious mode.. moves forwards hold him by his hairs and pull it to make sure about his genuine unconsciousness or just pretending , finding it real he leaves him with a jerk and utters.., "sala khud bade aram se so raha hai.. aur iski wajah se humara aram haram kar rakkha h boss ne.. na a Thek se Khana ko milta hai na sone ko.. bus aage piche ghumte raho iske.. . " he turns to leave when his phone slips down so in older to pick it up he bend down._

 _Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes.. difficulty and his eyes caught something.. a silver coated.. metal piece is peeping out from the goons back-pocket he smartly pulled it out and hurriedly hide it under his wrist.. and again pretending to be in unconcious stated. Here, goon getting his position he stood up in next second as he can't afford a single move which gives sharp shine a chance to play its plan which brings his death early he once again confirmed his (Abhijeet) unconsciousness then moved hurriedly towards the source of call which he heard just now._

 _After waiting for few seconds, Abhijeet slightly open his eyes after confirming no ones presence around him by the silence, he pulled out that metallic card from below his hand putting few efforts he got succeed and victory smile lit up on his lips._

 _"Ye kya.. hai..? "Kneely looking at that metal piece (card) but found nothing over it, this leads to a thought which tell him that may be its useless he should threw it away, just then the structure of that card attracts him and increase his suspiciousness before he could analysis the card minutely and make out anything from it, he heard a conversation of goons.._

 _"Oye jaake uss Abhijeet ko lekar aa.. boss ne bola hai.. jaldi nikalna h idhar se"_

 _"Itni jaldi nikalne ki jaldi Kay hai.. ab bhala koi CID officer ke ghar thodi na chape-Mari karega (amusingly) wo bhi jiska khud hi kidnap hua ho.. " saying so: one side, both shared a good laugh, while on other side, this revelation bring a utterly shock moment for Abhijeet, his eyes widened and what! He is in his own house! He scanned the surroundings but didnt find them familier one.. and it seems that he is kept in basement and his home doent have it, then how could he be in his own home.. how? This million dollar question eating his mind when he heard the sound of opening the door he immediately slipped that metallic piece near his foot and with much effort he pushed it beneath the leg of chair on which he is tied and acted to been unconcious. And the goon followed their boss's instructions and carried him to another place told by him._

 _ **present :-**_

"Par sir Ye h kaha ka.. (correcting himelf) mera matlab h ye kiss Chiz ka h? " Freddy asked.

"Ye to mujhe bhi nahi pata Freddy.. " Daya replied in low tone.. followed by a gloomy environment, Daya orders Freddy to go out and try to get out something relevant from the neighbours, giving a slight nod he leaves from there. While, he and Purvi comes out in main hall of the house. Their mind took a break from Duty and moves to take points of all happenings of last few days trying to get out the reason behind it.

Freddy comes back in with a information and informs Daya as.., "Sir, padosiyo ne kuch nahi dekha.. unka kehna h ki unhone bus parso dekha tha Abhijeet sir ko bureao ke liye nikalte hue.. par haan sir **(last few words of sentence raised Daya and purvi's eyes with a hope, while Freddy continues)** Mrs. Gupta ne kuch dekha hai" he turned and called Mrs. Gupta inside.. a lady of 60's wearing a light blue color shirt with a compliment white trouser and a glasses on her eyes also.. stepped inside.

Daya came a head with.., "apne Kya dekha Mrs. Gupta yaha? "

"Beta wo mai actually Abhijeet ka shukriyada karne aayi thi.. to Maine dekha ki..

 **A lady is coming out from her house in happiness, while few words were making out there ways.., "mai bhi na Kaisi hu bus Anu ke wapis ane ki Khushi manane lagi.. aur jiski Wajah se wo humare pass hai use Maine Thek se Thank you tak nahi bol payi.. abhi bolkar aati hu aur uss aaj ke dinner me bhi invite kar lungi.. haan yahi sahi rahega.. " saying so she moves towards the particular house.. when her old yet sharp eyes caught something and she stops in his way..**

 **"Ye koun hai? " a masked man holding a gun cleverly scanning surroundings to which the 60 year old lady hide herself behind the wall, And after confirming all save he beckoned, following which his two fellows hurriedly come outside with a SACK consisting something heavy stuff inside. Soon, they desposite that sack in the old off-white van and zoomed off from there after locking the door.**

" aur Wo waha se chale gaye.. to Maine soucha ki aap logo ko inform kar Du par mere pass bus Abhijeet ka hi number tha aur wo switch off bata raha tha.. phir aap log aa gaye.."

All nodded.. And thanks them for the information she gave them. And the lady leaves from there after requesting them to save the life of a soul who saves her souls life. All three saw the retreating figure of 60 year old. Now, they are thinking of there next step. Just then, a buzzing sound jerked them to present, it was Daya's cell. After attending and listening the words from other side disconnect it, turns to Purvi and Freddy, with.., "Bureao chalte hai, Sachin ne Mr. Rathor ke Driver ho summon diya hai wo bus pohuchta hoga.. " both nodded and moves from the place after locking Abhijeet's Home.

Soon, they reached bureau where Sachin and Pankaj along with Mr. Rathor's driver was waiting for them. Both, Freddy and Daya enters in, as Purvi went to forensic Lab to submit all the evidence the got from Abhijeet sir's house, daya asked..

"Naam Kay hai tumhara? "

"sahab Somesh" he replied in hesitation.

"accha to Somesh (Somesh looked at him in fear) tumne Mr. Kumar ke bete ANMOL ka kidnap kyu karwaya? " Daya asked in rage.

"nahi sahab Maine kuch nahi Kiya" he replied hurriedly.

"nahi Kay to karwaya hoga kissi se.. bol jaldi kidhar rak'kha h ANMOL ko..? "

"sahab Maine kuch nahi kiya mai to janta bhi nahi kissi ANMOL ko.. to mai kyu uss ka kidnap karunga.. "

"to phir Shambhu ko kyu bulaya tha phone karke uske pass wali under - constructed building me.. party karne ke liye? " Pankaj fires another question on Somesh.

"nahi sahab Maine kissi Shambhu ko phone nahi kiya aur naa hi usse Milne ke liye bulaya"

"parso raat 9-10 bake ke karib tumhara phone kidhar tha..? " Daya enquires.

"mere hi pass tha sahab.. " replies causually.

"aise hi mat bolo.. souchke batao.. parso raat tumhara phone kidhar tha.. thodi der ke liye bhi Kay wo tumhare pass se miss hua tha.. " Sachin said.

Somesh starts thinking.. while Freddy says.., " kissi ne tumse baat karne ke liye manga ho ya phir kahi rakkha ho tumne aur Bhul gaye ho.." Freddy helped him to recall. Somesh claims.., "Haan Sahab yaad aaya..?"

"Kya..? kya yaad aaya..? jaldi batao... " Pankaj asked hastily.

"Sahab parso raat jab mai Malik ke ghar se apne ghar ja raha tha.. tab maine ek stole pe chai pi thi.. "(this raised Pankaj's temper, and he interrupted as, " tum hume ye batana chate the ki tumne parso raat ko chai pi haan.. " Somesh looks at him in scare.. just then a strong voice emerges..

"PANKAJ.. " pankaj looks at him and shuts his mouth.. now gazed to Somesh.., "haan somesh phir.. (shooking his head) phir kya hua..? " Somesh comtinues from where he left..

"haan Sahab jab mai chai pi ke aa raha tha tab mai Apna phone Udhar hi Bhul gaya tha.. wo to bhala ho us **aurat** (lady) ka jisne mujhe mera phone lakar Diya.. " he said graciously.

"accha dikhane me Kaisi thi wo aurat kuch yaad hai tumhe.. ? " Freddy raised his query, in reply somesh's negative nod followed by.., "nahi sahab Mai uska chehra nahi dekh paya.. usne burkha pehna hua tha.. "

Again, failure surrounded them, so much time has lapsed but still they are empty hand. Whenever, they think that they got a lead to step forward in very next second the find themselves standing two steps before. just then Somesh utters.., " Par sahab" everyone's concentration shifts to him to which he continues.., " Maine so bohut hi ajeeb chez dekhi.."

"wo Kay? "

* * *

 **So, guys Kay dekha somesh ne.. hmm.. soucho soucho.. ;)**

 **Thank you for your precious time. will meet you guys in next chapter.. :)**

 **Till then be happy stay healthy..**

 **Sweetparii..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys , hers your next chapter..**

 **khattak - dear.. sorry for not explaing that point in detail.., Abhijeet sir sent out of station for some case for 4-5 days.. and came back two days before.. then say a sir helped him to clean up his mess of his house. hope you got your answer thanking for your reviews and asking your doubt. :)  
**

 **minimicky- thankx for your support dearphope u like this chapter too.. and I replied to your pm too.. thankx dear.**

 **guest - thank you so much dear.  
**

 **srisree- thank you dear..  
**

 **Happy reading guys..  
**

* * *

"wo Kay? " Purvi asked ( a couple of a minute she came back from Frorensic lab)

"sahab jab wo mujhe phone Dekar ja rahi thi tab Maine dekha ki usne admiyo (gents) wale joote (shoes) pehne the.. " all starts thinking on this strange trend of wearing gents shoes by a lady with her bhurkha.. pankaj chimed..

"tumhe kya usne dikhaya tha ki (mimicking in lady's voice) dekho Maine Gents shoes pehne hai.. (frustratedly ) haan.. "

"nahi sahab wo aurat Langada (limb) ho kar chal rahi thi tab Maine dekha tha.. " Somesh replied hesitately. Daya instantly sent back Somesh with some instructions. and turned to his officers..

"mujhe lagta hai hum uss kidnapper tak pohuch gaye.. " this puzzled all, Sachin comes forward with.., "Par sir kaise aur koun hai jisne Anmol ko kidnap kiya hai..? "

"Sachin tumhe wo Suresh yaad hai.. "

"Sir wohi na Mr. Kumar ke bhatija (NEPHEW)" Daya continues with a nod.., "haan Sachin, mujhe pata nahi usse dekhkar aisa kyu laga ki jaise uske dil me kuch aur hai aur wo Volta kuch aur.. (lost in thoughts, coming back ) wo Somesh ne jo bhurkhe wali aurat dekhi wo asl me Admi tha.. aur Ab tak humari suspect list me sirf so hi aisa Admi has to Langada ke chalta hai"

"to sir udha lete hai Suresh ko , ek to haath padenge na to tote ki tarah Bolne lagega? "Pankaj bellowed.

"NAhi Pankaj.. wo Mantri ji ka bhatija hai.. bina kissi sabut ke hum usse kuch nahi Keh sakte.. nahi to uss Dcp ko aur muka mil jayega.. humare upar chadne ka.. (all concurs) waise Maine Rajat ko bheja hai Pune, Suresh ki kundali nikalane ke liye.. kyunki ye log pehle Pune me hi rahtee the.. to unki puri kundli ke bare me waha se hi Acche se pata chalega.. "

just then ringing sound snatched all attention, it's Freddy's phone.. who attends it and disconnects it couple of seconds later. and informs all that Dr. Salunkhe is calling them in Forensic lab.

All marched to Forensic Lab, where Dr. Salunkhe was waiting for them. Soon, they reached there, swung the door inwardly, they enters inside.. found Dr. Salunkhe silently indulged in his chores. Daya gazed his team and enters followed by others. Dr. Salunkhe saw them, so adds..

"aao Daya.. kuch lead mili case me.. "

"abhi tak to nahi doctor sahab.. bus abhi to Rajat ka hi wait hai.. sayad tab kuch haath lage humare aur hum 'Anmol' ko uss kidnapper se Bacha sake.. " Dr. Salunkhe gave a nod, for a moment a pin drop silence was present there untill, Freddy broken the ice...

"Salunkhe sir apne Hume yaha kya news dene ke liye Hume bulaya tha..? " this query jerk all out of their trance.

"arey haan.. wo Daya hi tumlogo ko Abhijeet ke ghar ke khoon ki bunde (blood drops) mili thi wo Abhijeet ki hi hai.. blood group aur DNA match ho gaya h.. " Daya eyes showed a pain in spite of being aware of this somewhere in his heart. Dr. Salunkhe noticed that so added..

"Par ye khoon fresh nahi hai.. mere matlab hai.. Abhijeet ko kidnap karte waqt jo uspe attract kiya hoga to .. ye khoon ussi chot ka hoga.. kyunki mujhe blood me infectious bacterias mile hai.. jo bhi time pe medical treatment na Milne ki Wajah se aur dirt wagera Lange se ho jate hai.. jisne chot pe infection ho jata hai.. " all are listening Dr. Salunkhe very carefully because of that only they are getting information regarding the condition of their Abhijeet Sir, not exactly but yeah somewhat. Pulling all these thoughts aside, daya blurts as..

"Dr. Sahab aur wo charo- lashe (4-dead bodies) kuch pata chala unse.. " Dr. Salunkhe shook his head.. with..

"nahi daya.. in (pointing towards the 4 dead bodies wrapped with a white cotton sheet) charo (4) lasho se kuch bhi pata nahi chala.. bus itna hi jo tum logo ko already pata hai.. ki inki Maut cyanide khane se hui hai.. "

"hmm.. " just then a phone Rang.. Daya attended and disconnects it soon with.., "nahi tum wahi rahi hum bus as hi rahe hai.. "

"accha Dr. Sahab hum chale hai.. Rajat bureao me wait kar raha hai.. aur kuch pata chale ho Hume inform kar dijiyega.. " Dr. Salunkhe nods assuringly, and the team's leaves for bureao where Rajat is waiting for them to transfer his findings.

They reached Bureau, where a slender figure is standing wearing a black colored shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans...

"how are your Rajat? " a concern voice asked. Rajat turned, first passes a smile to everyone then answered a query.., "I'm fine sir, aap kaise hai..? aur Freddy, Pankaj, Sachin, Purvil sab kaise ho ..? Aur nikhil kaha h.. dikhai nahi de raha..? "

all smiled his back fire, Freddy replied with smile.., "Armey sir hum bhi Bilkul fit hai.. unfit to aap the.. (grin flashed on Rajat's face.. ) aur Nikhil to Mr. Kumar ke ghar ke nazar rakkh'he hue hai.. "

"Acch'ha Rajat Suresh ke bare me Kya pata chala..? " Daya asked in serious tone.

"Sir, Pune me mai waha gaya tha jaha wo apne MA-Baap (Father-mother) ke sath rahta tha... waha mujhe pata chala ki **ek-car accident** me uske mummy papa ki death ho gayi thi.. jiske baad uske Chaha yani Mr. Kumar ne uski sari responsibility le li thi.. "

"hmm... Accident ke bare me pata kiya ki Accident sirf ek Accident tha ya phir Conspiracy.. "Daya queries again.

"haan sir mai waha ke police-Station bhi gaya tha.. to pata chala ki Actual me ye sab ek souchi-samjhi planning thi.. par wo sab planning Mr. Kumar ko marne ke liye thi.. wo to mistakenly Suresh ke Mummy-Papa us car me Family function attend karne chale gaye the to Break-Fail hone ki Wajah se unke car ka Accident ho gaya aur car Jake Khai(Ditch) me ghir gayi.. (taking a pause) uske baad Police ki investigation me koi lead nahi mili to phir kuch time baad case to close kar diya gaya.."

"hmm.. matlab kahi-na-kahi Suresh ke man'n me ye baat hai ki agar uss din uske Mata-Pita Mr. kumar ki Car se nahi jate to Aaj uske Mata-Pita zin'nda hote.. " Daya said.

The team who were just playing a role of lister, now turned up in participants.., "Sir, iska matlab issi Wajah se Suresh ne apne hi chote Bhai ka kidnap karwaya.. "Purvi come up with her doubt.

"nahi Purvi agar use aisa hi karna hota to wo itne saal intezar kya karta..? " Daya replied.

"to phir sir..? " Sachin Asked.

"wo to mujhe bhi nahi pata Sachin.. par haan itna zarur Tay (confirm) ho gaya.. ki in- Sab ke piche Suresh ka koi haath nahi hai.. kyunki chahe uske ma'an me ye Baat Kitni bhi baar kyu na aayi ho.. par usse ye bhi pata hai ki uske Mata-Pita ki Maut ke baad uske Chacha ne hi uski dekh-rekh ki hai.. ( he paused, while all to agrees with him. In attentive mode Daya turned to Rajat) Rajat tumne wo case-file dekhi thi.. "

Rajat nodded at first then adds.., "Haan Sir, aur file yaha Lana Rules Ke against tha.. phir bhi unhe convince karke Maine Photo-copy to manage kar hi li.. " he turned and after clutching a blue-colored file handed over to Daya.. who takes it with.., "ye tumne bohut accha kiya Rajat.. "saying so he indulged in File and Rajat smiled.

 **Unknown place...**

 _Abhijeet's eyes opens.. with some voices.. he looked around and found himself in different place.. says.., "to inhone jagah badal di.. (scanning the room, it was very much similar to the former one; same darkness with a low voltage bulb, four wall but this time seems to be recently build up as the temperature of the room is low unlike outside._

 _HE remembered something..., "bus wo clue daya ke hath lag jaye.. lekin mai bhi to aise nahi baith sakta na, mujhe bhi to kuch na kuch karna hi hoga.. (gazing at the room. and door) par yaha se bahar nikalne ka koi Rasta bhi to nahi hai.. (staring at door) bus iss gate ke ilawa.. aur iska lock to humesha band hi hoga humesha ki tarah.. kounsa khula chodkar risk uthayayege.. (just then his hand and legs also stars burning and itching.. but now the affected area is increased much, his head injury was also giving him. trouble..) "_

 _"Ahh.. " jerked his head a bit to ease his pain. and says.., " lekin ek baat samajh nahi aayi.. ki inhone mujhe kidnap kyu kiya hai..? agar koi kaam karwana hota.. to ab tak daya ko phone bhi kar chuki hote.. lekin aisa kuch to lag nahi raha.. (jerked his head again and rubbed his foot with the leg of cchair.. because of itching) aur in he mujhe marna hota to.. itna wait nahi karte.. " just the he heard voice of door's unlocking.. he acted to be unconscious._

 **Bureau...**

After, sometime he closed the file with.., "hmmm.. to iss file ke hisab se USs Accident is piche kissi **Sanjay Narang** ka haath tha.. lekin koi thos (solid) proof nahi Milne ki Wajah se case close ho gaya.. aur Sanjay Narang is khilaf koi action bhi nahi liya gaya.. " turning to Freddy..,

"Freddy ek Kaam Karo.. Mr. Kumar ko phone karo aur unse poucho ki KYa wo kissi Sanjay Narang ko Jante hai (Freddy nodded and moves a side to make a call, while he turn to Pankaj ) aur Pankaj is photo ko scan karo aur dekho kuch pata chalta hai kya iss Admi ke bare me.. " saying so hi handed over that file to Pankaj and he leaves from there.

"Sir.. ek baat samajh nahi aayi.. (Daya looks at him) ki agar uss attacker ka target Mr. Kumar the.. to ye pata chalne ke baad ki Mr. Kumar ko kuch nahi hua.. wo Bilkul Thek hai to.. usene unpar dobara (again) attack kyu nahi kiya..? "

"haan sir.. agar uski dushmani Mr Kumar se thi to phir so attempt fail hone ke baad wo Shane ho kar kyu baith gaya...? " Purvi said.

"iska Jawab to ab Sanjay Narang hi bata sakta hai.. " Daya replied. Freddy too came in with.., "Sir..." all turns to him.. who continues...

"Sir, Mr. Kumar ne bataya ki Sanjay Narang unke sath unki Party ka hi member tha.. lekin wo apni post ka illegal use karne laga tha.. to Mr. Kumar ne unhe Party ke heads ke samne expose kiya to unhone ne isse Party(Political party) se nikal diya.. tha.. " informed.

"Iska matlab issi baat ka badla lene ke liye usne Mantri ji se badla lene ke liye Unki Car ki break fail ki thi.. par galti se unke bhaiya-Bhabi uske shikar ban gaye.. " Sachin said.

 _ **Outside Prakash Mansion (Mantri ji's bungalow.. )...**_

Nikhil was standing outside.. and keeping his keenly on a single movement of inside and our side the Bungalow, sometimes with his naked eyes.. sometimes with the help of binoculars. He was tired of being standing a single place, his body needs rest but his will-power and dedication towards his duty was over-powering his all tiredness and pain.

 **In Bureao..**

Daya turns to Pankaj... , "Haan Pankaj kuch pata chala.. Data record se.. " Pankaj shook his head affirmatively followed by,.. "ji sir.. "

All mArched to him. He points his finger on Destop.. with.., "Sir, Uss din ke baad Sanjay Narang ka kuch pata nahi chala.. sun'nee me aaya tha ki.. Wo apni wife 'Sonia' aur 2 saal ke bete 'Upkarsh' ke sath Pune chod ke wapis Kolkata chala gaya jaha se wo yaha aya tha.. . kyunki Mr. Kumar ki Wajah se uski bohut badnami hui thi.. " Daya nodded and asked again..

"aur kuch? "

 **Outside Prakash Mansion...**

He was looking around with Binoculars.. just then he saw some unsuall.. he puzzled.. with a phone call Mantri ji's face turned pale.. a lines of worries and fear lined up over his forehead with sweat drops of fear also welled up. He focused his binocular on window.. and cleared his view of what is exactly happening inside ...

 **Back to Bureao..**

"haan sir.. Sanjay Narang ke Pita ji bhi the.. **'Mr. Deepak Narang'** par jab ye sab hua so **Canada** me the.. wapis ane Ke baad unhone bhi apne bete-bahu aur pote ko dhundne ki bohut koshish ki par unhe bhi kuch nahi pata chala.. " Pankaj informed him.

 **Outside Prakash Mansion...**

after focusing his eyes one's again.. he saw that Mr. Kumar was getting ready in hasty and after hearing so many plea from his better-half.. he assures her and moves out in tension. This scene learned him that.. surely something wrong is going to happen... May be the Kidnapper Demanded something.. he moves near.. with proper care so that nobody could see him.. and hear a call -conversion of Mr Kumar with some one.. and Mr Kumar was assure the person on the other side of phone that..

"he will do everything as per his instruction.. also added that he will take every blame over him.. but in turn he asking him for the promise that he will not hurt his Son.. " saying so he settled inside his car and zoomed off from there.. leaving perplexed Nikhil behind.

Nikhil immediately took out his phone and Called some some..

 **Back to Bureao..**

"hm.. koi photo hai kya.. Mr. Deepak ki..? " Pankaj again nodded with.. "haan sir" and after clicking on 'more details' option displaying there on screen.. Picture started to load. As Soon as the Pic completely loaded.. all yells as.., "Ye.. "

* * *

 **so here this chapter ends.. so guess ab Kay hua.. ? koun hai culprit? hmm soucho soucho..**

 **till then bye  
**

 **he happy stay blessed  
**

 **Sweetparii..  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Friends.., her's your next chapter,,**

 **hope you all like it..**

 **Happy reading..**

* * *

 **Back to Bureao..**

"hm.. koi photo hai kya.. Mr. Deepak ki..? " Pankaj again nodded with.. "haan sir" and after clicking on 'more details' option displaying there on screen.. Picture started to load. As Soon as the Pic completely loaded.. all yells as.., "Ye.. .. "

just then, a phone buzzed.. it was of Daya he took off his call from his jeans pocket.

while his eyes were still sticked on the Pic.. attaching his phone over his ears after taking a glance of caller-ID.. with.., "haan Nikhil.. "

Nikhil told him the whole incidence.. took place just a minute before.. and cutted the call after getting an order to return back and join them. After disconnecting, daya instantly turns to Pankaj with..

"Pankaj jaldi pata karo.. aaj Kay koi Conference hai.. ' **Humanity Party** ' ki.. " Pankaj nodded and Googled it.. getting information informs his senior.., "Yes Sir.. Lajpath Nagar ke **'Hotel Decent'** Me.." Daya orders all as.. "chalo.. " and all evacuated the bureao.

 **Scene shifts to a house..**

Laughing sound was echoing in a house.. who's sound was fails to restrict inside four-walls and now coming outside too.. to make our self clear we went close and found the house engulfed in dark.. only Television-light was eliminating the vestibule. On. which a Breaking news was flashing..

A well dressed up lady informing The civilians with a high tone..

 _ **"The Idol.. The God of the humanitarian party minister Mr. Kumar. Mr kumar has done, a massive revelation regarding him being a corrupt and fake man."**_

 _ **"Yes, the same man to whom we had been looking as a Legend of Honesty and Goodwill. But today he is nothing more than a fraud who fooled the millions of followers of his.. "**_

He changed the channel.. where another reporter saying.. while the Picture of Mr. Kumar is displaying on the screen..

 _ **"This man confessed that he was taking bribes.. The one who has giving many speeches to spot corruption.. himself was accepting money from the people who were position this city.. state.. and country.. just to fill his pockets.."**_

Where on some other channel.. where the displaying the proofs of his deeds..

 _ **"Here is the document which they signed on 25th January the day before he gave his speech in Delhi which showed how much "NON CORRUPT" he is. This document shows all the consignment he finalised where he has taken 50 lakhs"**_

 _ **This list shows the real face of this man, who had not just been a corrupt person. But is also filthy enough to ruin someones life up for nothing. He was the man who ruined the life of "Sanjay Narang" the case which was active over 10 years back. The way he was ruined was also a part of his planning.. so that the position of become strong.. and he become an 'IDOL CANDIDATE' of state minister in everyone's eye.. and will get elected as Minster of state.. and this is what exactly happened. "**_

 _ **"We can see the amount of rage and anger that can be seen in the people who are slamming this minister with shoes and sandals. Something which he actually deserves."**_

" _ **Detail review and discussions regarding this Fake corrupt minister kumar will be held in tonights special prime time show at 10 pm named FACE OFF."**_

 **A short video clip showing the rage and hatred of public showing on screen.. and also side clip where Mr. Kumar was being dragged out by the public and was taken to Police station.**

And, in that light the old man Stature caught laughing madly. In next fraction, his eyes starts showing tears of pain.. few words escaped from his mouth..

"Maine Aaj tumhara badla le liya.. le liya.. tumse kiya hua wada maine aaj pura kar diya Beta.."

he moves forward with shabby steps.. and after clutching a frame, having a pic of his family, lovingly from the shelf.. spreading his hand over it.. with..

"aaj tumhari bohut yaad aa rahi hai beta.. bohut.. kaash aaj tum bhi Zinda hote. . to apne dushman ki ye halat dekhkar tumhe bhi bohut Accha lagta.. jisne . tumse tumhara sab kuch Chin'na tha na.. (painfuly ) aur jiski wajah se tumhe kitna kuch sahna padha tha.. (sobbing) aur jiski Wajah se Maine tumhe kho diya.. Aaj uski Kitni badnami ho rahi hai.. kahi muh dikhane ke layak nahi Bach'aa wo.. "

Just then a door slammed inwardly with.. "Muh dikhane layak to tum bhi nahi rahe **Mr. Narang** urf **MOHAN KaKa..** "

The words and its voice tonal quality urges him to turn, what he saw left him dumbstruck.. still trying to behave normal, while controlling his fear.., " aap log yaha.. Anmol baba ka pata chal gaya kya? kaha h wo..? Thek to hai na.. aur sahab ji mai koi Narang nahi hu.. mai to Mohan hu.. jo Mantri ji ke yaha Bageche (Garden) ki dekh-bhal karta hu.. Shayad aap Bhul gaye honge.. " he smiled forcefully.. but bewilders with a same smile getting Back from them..

"accha to tum phir yaha kya kar rahe ho..,? " Pankaj asked.

"wo sahab mai.. mai.. wo.. haan Mai yaha bhi kaam karta hu.. wo kya h na sahab itni mahengai (Daya made a face like yeah.. ) to apna kharcha chalane ke liye thoda extra kaam bhi kar leta hu.. "

"acha to phir tumne jis ghar me kaam karte ho.. uss ghar ke Malik ka naam (name) pehchane se mana kyu kar diya.. " Purvi fired again.

"aur to aur.. apne Malik ke ghar me T. V. dekha ja raha hai.. wo bhi unki absence me.. " Sachin added. Mohan aka Deepak Narang hurriedly switched off the T. V. and said nervously.., "nahi sahab wo to bus Mai tv band hi karne aaya tha.. to Mantri ji ke bare me k khabar (news) sunke ruk gaya.. bus.. "

"aur phir khushi ke Maare zor-zor se hasne bhi lage kyu? "Pankaj Said in tough tone.

"arey Pankaj wo khush nahi to aur Kay karenge.. unke itne bade dushman ki itni badnami jo rahi hai.. sab uski buariya kar rahe hai.. uski itni bezati ho rahi hai.. to phir inka khush hona to banata hi h na.. (looking at Mohan) kyu Narang ji.. hai na..? "

this worked as a alarm for Mohan KaKa.. he slowly starts taking step back.. with.., " arey sahab aap ye kya.. keh rahe hai.. mai kyu.. bhala apne Malik ki badnami se khush... " (he looks back and found himself near the back door.. ) immediately unlocked it and ran outside from there.. soon, Nikhil and Sachin too follows him.. Daya indicated Freddy and Purvi to follow him through another root.. and he himself took other.

After, a Chase of few minutes finally team nabbed him and Daya sir gives him a hard slap over his Right Cheek... which let his cry out... and started to sob.. and confessed..

"Haan Maine hi kiya hai sab kuch.. Maine hi.. badla (revenge) Lena Chahta tha Mai use **Rajnath Kumar** se.. (smiled satisfactory ) aur Maine Apna le liya.. le liya.. " just then in that silence.. he heard footsteps voice.. he slowly turned his head.. and saw a shadow of a person, lifting his head up he got a shock..

"tum.. tum yaha kaise.. tumhe to police ne pakad liya tha na.. to phir tum.. " he got a pin-drop silence in revert.. which somewhat told him that.. this was a bait to track him. He looked up angrily and speaks fumingly.., "to wo sab tumlogo ki sazish (plan) thi.. "

Daya gazed at Mantri ji (Mr. KUMAR Kumar) and his nephew Suresh replied smilingly.., " haan ye sab humara hi plan the.. kyunki Hume itna to pata hi tha ki 'Anmol' ki kidnapping paiso ke liye nahi ki gayi hai.. nahi to itne time me kidnappers ka phone aa hi jata.. isliye humne apne so officer ko Kumar ji ke bahar plot kar diya.. phir bhi Hume kuch Gadbar nahi lagai.. to phir Hume Mr Kumar ki puri history nikalwai tab Hume tumhare bete ' **Sanjay** ' ki aur Mantri ji ki dushmani ke bare me pata chala.. ki kaise Sanjay ne Mantri ji ke accident ki planning ki aur unki car ke break fail kar diye.. par galti se inka last moment ke plan change ho gaya aur inke bhaiya-bhabi uss car se chale gaye.. aur unki maut ho gayi.. aur tabhi hum samajh gaye the ki koi to hai to Sanjay ka adhura badla pura karna chahta hai.. par koun iska hume kuch pata nahi tha.. phir humne jab Sajay ki puri Kundli nikali to hume pata chala ki uska iss duniya me uske pitaji ke ilawa koi nahi hai.. (chuckling ) tumne make-up aur acting to bahut acchi ki .. par koi apna pura chehra Make-up se nahi badal sakta.. aur apne birth-mark ko tum chipana to bhool hi gaye.. ( pointing towards a black dark spot near his Right ear) ".

Taking a pause, started gain ..,"Phir hume pata chala ki tumhare bete ki puri family ki khud ek car accident me maut ho gayi.. hum samajh gaye ki tum apne bete ki maut ka zimmedar (responsible) Mr. kumar ko mante ho .. unn sabka badla Lena chahte ho tumhare bete ke sath hua.. phir Hume pata chala ki Mr. Kumar ne conference arrange Karwai hai.. jisme wo kuch important announcement Karne wale hai.. jissee humara shak yakin me badal gaya.. ki tum History ko repeat karna chate ho aur iss bar tumhara target .. Mantri ji the.. aur phir Humne tumhari planning according hi sab kuch hone diya.."

 **Flashback showed..**

 **Where Daya with histeam reaches the press conference and explained his plan first to Mantri ji and with the help of media and police .. how they made this move viral on internet and new channels..**

 **Present**

"haan.. haan.. sab meri hi palnning thi ..mai wo sab iss Rajnath ko feel karwana chahta tha jo uss waqtmere bete ne feel kiya.. jab ye sab hua tab mai yaha nahi tha.. lekin jaise hi mujhe sab kuch pata chala .. Maine apne bete ko phone kiya.. aur bola ki mai aa raha hu.. aur jab tak mai nahi aata wo Humare shehar ke bahar (outskirts) wale farm house pe chala jaye.. lekin.. " (stopped in middle awkwardly) tears welled-up in his eyes..

"lekin kya..? " Purvi asked. Deepak lift his head up gazing the officers.. again hanged his head down and continues.., in low tone.., "farmhouse jate hue.. they met with a horrified accident and I lost whole family.. my son, my daughter in law and (sobbingly) my one-year old Grandson.. "

For a while, a pin drop silence prevailed in the entire bungalow.., "apka pota (Grandson) Mara nahi hai.. wo aaj bhi zinda h.. " a low voice caught everyone's attention and also bought a jerk in Mr. Narang's body and mind either.. he gazed up with eyes which are preoccupied with tears now showing happiness and love both for this grandson.. while he slowly puts his hand on his Deepak Narang's shoulder and pushes him slightly with a smile.. , "ye raha apka pota.. " this gesture of Mr. Kumar bewildered everyone.. while he continues.. wiping his tears..

"mere Bhaiya ke bete ki maut to ussi accident me ho gayi thi.. mere bhaiya-bhabi ke sath.. lekin kuch din baad jab hum kissi kaam se Pune ja rahe the to Humne ek car dekhi jiska bohut hi buri tarah se accident hua tha.. hum jab uske pass gaye to dekha wo Sanjay ki car thi aur wo mar chuka tha aur uski wife Sonia ki bhi death ho gayi thi.. tabhi Hume kisi bac'chy ke rone ki awaj aayi.. hum ne aas-pass dekha to hume waha 'Anuj' (Son of Sanjay and Sonia) dikha.. use bus kuch scratches aaye the.. phir hum usse apne ghar le aaye.. soucha aap (looking at Mr. Narang) wapis aayenge to hum isse aap ko soup denge.. lekin Maine apko kabhi dekha bhi nahi tha.. phir ko bhi isse ( affectionately spreding hand over Suresh's head, who was just standing still in tears.. getting nothing just listening everything silently..) meri wife ko bhi bohut attachment ho gayi Anuj we to phir humne sabko bol diya ki ye mere bhaiya ka beta hai.. aur iska name bhi change kar diya.. taki kisi ko doubt na ho aur (spreading hand over Suresh lovingly.. ) aur isse humse koi na shhiin (snatch) paye.. looking down.

 **Unknown place..**

 _the goon entered inside.. and approached to Abhijeet.. bent down pulled out his gloves first and opens one of this hand's supported to be rope, and another too was about to do his next task his phone started to buzz, his attention turned to it and instantly picked it up, and hurried uttered few words before ending up with it.., " aaa.. aaaya... bus.. ek minute.. " he turned towards Abhijeet and found him unconscious and in that his hand banged with something, to which his cell phone falls down and broke.._

 _he bends down to pic when heard familiar voice.., "oye kya kar raha hai jaldi aa.. nahi to boss goli Mar dega.. pata h na.. chal jaldi.. " Man gazed at door and found his friend, who just moved on, taking a glance of phone first then of unconscious Abhijeet. and left from there hurriedly._

 _Confirming his exit, Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes and got confused why the man wore gloves before untieing him.. just then his eyes fall on broken phone he instantly frees himself ignoring all his pain, dizziness and itching he picked it up and after fixing up he dailed some numbers on keypad and attached to his ears.. he is getting much impatient with the very passing ring..._

 **Back to scene..**

Narang heard this and instantly.. takes His Grandson in his lovingly shell and also shedding tears of pain and love and so as suresh did. After settling down their emotions turmoil they a parts from each other and Narang apologies to Mr. Kumar for his sins and also thanked him for looking after his Grandson like their own son.. and also handover their son 'Anmol' to them and also assure that he haven't troubled little Anmol... after that leaves from there with Cid-team to get punishment for his deeds.

On the other hand, Mr Kumar too showed his gratitude towards team and also appreciate their hard work and style to handle the situations and leaves from there.

They too leaves for the Beauro with the Culprit ' **Deepak Narang** '. In there way, now everyone is thinking for Abhijeet sir as now a heavy burden lift off from their shoulders and now they can fully concentrate on their Senior's Kidnapping.

When, the silence got disturbed with a voice.. it's Daya's phone's caller tone.. glabcing at all he pulled off his phone and got confused with a _**unknown Number**_ flashing on the mobile screen.. he picked it up with a thought that it can be a call from victim or a new case is waiting for them..

"hello.. Senior Inspector Daya here.." Said in tough tone.. he heard something from. other side and turmoil of expressions covered his faces. what he managed to utter a single word.. with moist eyes.

"Abhi.. Abhijeet."

* * *

 **Guys.. here the chapter ends.. So Anmol bhi mil gaya.. Abhijeet Sir ka phone bhi aa gaya.. to ab kya..? hmm... soucho.. soucho. will meet you in next chapter..**

 **Thank you guys for taking out your precious time for reading it..**

 **Stay happy .. stay blessed..**

 **Sweetparii..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys here's your next chapter..**

 **artanish - thabk you dear.. glad to find u after long..**

 **\- thank you dear for liking it.. hope u like this one too..  
**

 **Guest - thankx dear..**

 **minimicky951 - thank you dear for liking it... yup abhi sir na daya sir ko call kiya.. let's see ab kab milte h.. milte being ki nahi *wink*. hope u like this one too..**

 **Mistic Morning - hey hey dear first take some deep breathes.. do it.. good.. good.. very good.. hope u will feel normal now.. yup he contacted daya sir.. he is smart na.. I know I know.. hmm this mystery will reveal soon.. hope..**

 **.Guest - here's your update dear.. hope u like this one.. thank you so much dear for your patience. .**

 **Happy reading guys..  
**

* * *

"hello.. Senior Inspector Daya here.." Said in tough tone.. he heard something from. otherside and turmoil of expressions covered his faces. what he managed to utter a single word.. with moist eyes.

"Abhi.. Abhijeet." finally uttered.

Abhijeet release a big sigh, pauses for a while and says.., "haan daya mai.. Abhijeet.. " Daya now get impatient to know about his friend's wellness asked.., "Abhijeet tum.. Tum Thek to ho na..? Aur kaha ho tum is waqt.? Hume baato hum abhi waha aate h? "

Abhijeet first slightly touched his head's wound then taking a glance of his hand which nearly turned red and also got a good amount of swelling by now.. but replied.., "Haan.. haan daya mai theek hu.. (scanned room) aur yaar mai hu kaha ye to pata nahi.. par haan idhar aane se pehle inhone mujhe mere hi ghar pe rakka tha.. "

"haan Abhijeet pata hai.. " both stopped for a while, Ice broke by Abhijeet.., "Acha daya Anmol ka kuch pata chala.. " this query of Abhijeet urges his buddy to give a tight slap to him.. because right now he himself is in great trouble but still he is taking tension of case and that kid.. , "Abhijeet tum pagal ho Kay.. haan.. kidnap tum ho iss time pe.. jaan tumhari khatre me h phir bhi tum.. " this scold bought a cute smile on his buddy's face.. but soon says.., "Daya.. wo. "

"haan mujhe Sab pata h tum Kay Kehna chahte ho... Anmol Bilkul Thek hai.. ab apne ghar pe h apne parents ke pass" soon Abhijeets ears caught voice of footsteps approaching him.. and on the other side daya asked him.., " Accha Abhijeet tum in logo ko jante ho.. Kay chahte h ye log..? kyu kidnap kiya h inn logo ne tumhe..? " to which Abhijeet hurriedly replied.., "Daya ye Sab to mujhe kuch nahi pata par haan.. Tum. Mrs. Gupta se ppoucho kyunki unkke pote (grandson) ki kidnapping me jo log involve the unmese se ek ko maine yaha dekha hai.. (heard the footsteps getting closure, he adds in hurry.. ) accha daya lagta h koi aa raha h mai call rakhta hu.. " Daya nodded and disconnecting the call Abhijeet deleted the number from. call history and goes back to his prior place pertained to be unconscious.

 **Daya's side..**

Daya, stares his phone for a while untill his fellows questioned him.., "Sir Abhijeet sir ka phone tha? kaise hai wo..? aur kaha hai?. Daya looked at them with blank eyes.. but soon grasp the situation and replies.., "haan wo Thek hai.. (gazed back and handover his phone ) Purvi jaldi we pata karo he phone call kaha se aayi h..? "

Purvi grabbed the phone with.., "Sir.. " Daya now looked beside him.. "Freddy tumhe wo Mrs. Gupta yaad h..? " Freddy nods followed with.., "Sir wahi na.. Abhijeet sir ki neighbour jinke Pote ko Abhijeet sir ne bachaya tha.. " Daya looked at him with.., "Haan, Freddy wahi.. eek kaam karo tum abhi unke pass jao aur usne sabkuch detail me poucho.. aur haan jis police station me Abhijeet me unhe band karwana tha usse unki puri detail pata karo.. (taking a sign) Tab tak hum iss phone ke piche jate h.. " Freddy nodded and soon after covering more short distance Daya dropped Freddy and vivek down along with MR. Deepak Narang aka Mohan kaka to handover him in police custody before. He drove off from there..

"Sir.. pata chal gaya phone kaha se aaya tha.. "

 **At Hide out..**

Goon enters inside and first collected his phone and fixed its broken parts then looked up at Abhijert who is gaining back his consciousness, Goon stood up hurriedly, but before he do can do anything, straight tight hand banged over his lower neck which took him to an unconscious state, he tied him. on chair and turned his back towards the door.. and himself goes to save place where the camera fitted inside a room won't catch him and just praying that nobody noticed everything thing he done by now.

Some other place of the same hide out, handful of persons were standing face towards a man, whose face was covered with a Black-mask. One of the person spoke.., "boss ek baat puchu..?" boss gestured him to continue without turning back, the man continues.., "boss 24 ghanto se yada ho gaye.. iss Abhijeet ko Humari kaid me.. jab Hume isse Marana hi hai to phir humne isse ab tak zinda kyu rakkha h.. iske sathi isse dhund hi rahe honge.. agar wo yaha tak piuhuch gaye to.. "

"koi nahi pouch sakta iss tak.. jab tak mai na chahu.. koi nahi.. Air waise bhi ab wo nahi ye untak pouche ka khud.." this statement of their boss confuses all.. while a evil smile is present on his lips.. after a pause he broke as.., "uski lash.. (with this all too joins their boss and shares a evil smile) kal subway ka suraj wo nahi dekh payega.. " saying so he gestured his goons too leave by raising his hand.

while, all leaved he goes in silent state.. pulled out something from his jean's pocket with hurt expression, unfolled it his eyes focused over charming smiles of a lady of 30's and a sweet girl of 4-5 years.. soon, tears replaced that hurt and teary smile took place of stern expressions, while waving his finger tips on that pic says, " kal subahy hote hi tumhari atma ko shanti mil jayegi.. (wiping his tears) kyunki kal subah tumhare katil (murderer) ko uske janjam tak pohucha dunga.. " closed his wallet confidently, his eyes were showing anger and hatred for his biggest enemy who took off his whole family from him. He moved from there as someone called him.

 **Back to team (Freddy sir's side)**

leaving Mr. Narang in police custody with all proves, he leave for Mrs **** to get out all information of the culprits who are somehow linked to his Senior's kidnapping. Reaching there he collected all the information from her and moves to police station to get more information about the background of the culprits.

In so much rush he reached there, directly made his way to the On Duty Officer.. greeted him.., " Hello Officer Prakash" Prakash instantly stood up from his seat to great him back.., "Hello Sir.. is there any problem? "

Freddy replied.., " ji officer actually mujhe un criminals ke bare me sari information chahiye thi jo kuch dino pehle hui ek bacche ok kidnapping me involve the.. aur Abhijeet sir ne unhe arrest karwaya tha.. "

"ji one second please" saying so he turn towards the computer screen and after entering details he turns the screen towards Freddy with. ., "Sir here it is.. " while going through he lost of 6-7 goons involved in kidnapping stopped at one name.. like he is familiar with the face and name both but right now he is unable to recall, so clicking the pics of it he moved out after thanking him.

After, Coming outside he called someone and asked him to do something and cuts the call, then dailed another number.. "Haan Freddy kuch pata chala.. ". Freddy replied, "Sir maine abhi police station me check kiya.. ". " to kya pata chala..? " Daya asked with curiosity.

"Sir un gund'do me se ek admi ki ka chehra mujhe kuch Jana pehchana laga (said in suspect tone) isiliye Maine uski photo aur name ko bureao 'Nikhil**' ke pass bhej di hai.. jaise hi kuch information mil to hai mai apko inform kar dunga.. "

Daya nodded with, " Thek hai Freddy " daya was about to disconnect the phone but stopped with a call of 'Sir'.

" haan freddy "

"Sir wo aap log Kitni der me pouchna wale hai.. "

"15 minute me " there was silence for while the he heard.. " Sir wo Abhijeet sir "

"Freddy tension mat ko Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga wo ek bahadur Cid officer hai.. he is trained to face these kind of situation.. aur waise bhi aur hum to kuch hi der me idhar pouchne wale hai.. usse kuch nahi denge hum" he said in determined tone, and disconnect the call. For next few seconds he was just staring his mobile's screen, internally he too was worried for Abhijeet because from his tone he got to know that there must be something from which Abhijeet is suffering from, and was just wishing that everything will fine there at least till they reach.

 **At hideout..**

Abhijeet was slowly walking inside a dark place, trying to get find the man behind all this.. suddenly he heard aim distant footsteps voice which are coming his way and hides him behind a wall.

They were two goons, One of them spoke, " hey lagta h boss ne kuch bohut keemti (precious ) khoya h use cid officer ki wajah se.. "

"haan lagta to aisa hi hai Tabhi to itni nafrat karte h usse.. ab tak usse jaan Mara nahi.. lagta hai sahi time ka wait Kar rahe hai.. "

"haan aaur wo sahi time kal h.." both remains silent for a while, when sudden the other altered the conversation to another way, " accha sun use cid officer ko khana khila kar gaye Thek se band kar diya tha na.. pata hai na.. in cid officers ka kuch pata nahi chalta kab kya kar de.. "

"arey shant ho ja.. mujhe kuch kaam tha to Maine somu se bol diya tha.. usne kar diya hoga sab.. phir bhi ek baar check kar lete h.. " they both covered some distance and relaxed seeing the locked door and then left from there doing chit -chat.

Abhijeet slowly came out from behind the wall.. now starts looking for the boss's room or some place where he can find some clue for the master behind his this state.

 **Daya's side...**

it's more than 20 minutes now they are continuously driving in fastest speed they can, in his journey his mind travel back at time... when he spent some time with his partner.. his boss..

His trail of thoughts come to an end with the ringtone of his phone, taking a glance he picked it up with.., " haan freddy kaha pohuche? "

"Sir mai aur vivek bus 15 minutes me pouchne wale hai.. aur aap log" Freddy replied.

Daya looked at Purvi and asked him with eyes.. getting revert he answers Freddy, " haan freddy hum bhi bus pouchnehi wale hai.. tumhe hum udhar hi mileage.. "

 **(Abhijeet's Side) at hideout..**

He is scanning the whole place and it's quite dark so he is unable to see anything clearly, suddenly he two man's coming all thanks to their mobile's light he came to know about them. In very next moment he hide himself behind the backside wall.. and watched them going, taking a reliefing sign when his wounds of wrists starts itching and to ease it he starts rubbing it harshly which leads to a 'Ahhh.. " with this sound of pain the footsteps stopped. One of them indicated other about the sound and moves backside to check.

Here, Abhijeet is looking the way to our from here but there was only one way to out and he can't pick that one.. he remained there still.. catching his breathe, praying not to get apprehend again.. because right now he is not in a position to protect himself from these people's nor to fight them. With the every former step his heartbeats are raising.. and eyes getting close more tighter.

The man reached near the wall and leaned ahead to have a look with position his gun straight.. ready to shoot.

.

.

.

* * *

 **phew.. chapter ends here.. now what.. ? will abhi sir gets caught again... or he will be save..? will daya sur reach there before anything bad could happen.. ?**

 **to know that u need to wait till next chapter.. till then bye..**

 **Thank you so much for your precious time..**

 **Be happy stay blessed..  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Sweetparii**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello friends.. here's your next chapter..**

 **Sorry couldn't able reply your precious reviews because they are not showing.. don't know why? but they are not..**

 **But, still thank you guys for reviewing and liking the chapter.. Thank you so much..**

 **Posting the chapter.. Happy reading.**

.

.

.

Here, Abhijeet is looking the way to out from here but there was only one way to out and he can't pick that one.. he remained there still.. catching his breathe, praying not to get apprehend again.. because right now he is not in a position to protect himself from these people's nor he is able fight with them. With the every former step his heartbeats are raising.. and eyes getting close more tighter.

.

.

.

The man reached near the wall and leaned ahead to have a look with position his gun straight.. ready to shoot.

before he move a inch more to see from where the voice is coming, his partner called him.., "Arey yaar chal jaldi boss bula rahe hai.. " he turns to his partner with his voice and nods and again turned back to see.. but heard.., " arey yaar chal na.. jaldi chal chod kuch nahi h waha.. " so leaves and joins his partner to meet his boss.

Abhijeet took a sign of relieve and rubbed his wrist and angles again, then with caution starts following the both. Following them he reached near a room which is deep inside that hide out that's why mere light was there and a bulb was hanging down. His attention took by the heavy and heady voice, he looked for the source of voice and noticed that there was a man whose back is towards him, while 9-10 people's were surrounding him and listening his each and every word attentively.

.

.

The man is wearing a faded black trouser having a cross chain on his trouser's pockets, also a black short leather jacket that's all he noticed from his back and yeah there is something else too.. something half stuffed in his pocket either it's a wireless phone 'A Walkie talkie' or 'A Remote' and yeah there is also engraved tattoo on his right hand wrist.. it's of (he closed his eyes which were blurred by now, May be its a effect the continuous sedatitive he is being injected, and opens it again with a better view) it's a tattoo of snake with open flawn.

Just then he felt some pressure on his left shoulder in result his breathing stops and his eyes gots wide. Straighting himself he mustered his courage and energy he has right now. He was all ready to attack that man, tightening his fist he slowly turned with a instant attack, a tight punch straight right on his face.

.

.

.

But, the man protect himself and stopped his punch before it change his face's shape with.., "Abhijeet.. " a low pitch it was. Abhijeet saw him and took a sign of relief.

Abhijeet asked him with eyes where others are? to which Daya replies that they are on the other Side, soon will be here as he informed them. Abhijeet nodded.

Daya was about to ask him something but his words got stuck in his mouth only as in nano seconds Abhijeet dragged him in the dark place.. and said 'shhh...' his eyes were looking somewhere, Daya too followed them and noticed a man is coming towards there nearly running.. and directly enters in. Duo got confused so slowly came out from from there to hear what's the new information the man brought.

The man enters with.. "boss.. boss.. wo.. wo... " said incomplete sentence while catching his breathe.

The boss turned, a man having a scar on his forehead, having thick beard comes out, with.., "Aye aye munna Kya hua haan..? koun Mar gaya jo boss boss chil'la (yelling) raha h haan.. "

"boss.. wo.. wo.. (pointing backwRd) cid officer bhaag gaya.. " said all.

Everyone present there was shocked and while two man standing outside gazing each other. But, the boss got steamed up with this new and burst out as.., "bhaag gaya aise kaise bhaag gaya tum sab ke hote hue.. (looking at one) aye idhar aa (the man walked forward with small step having a scare of fear.. fear to be killed, while boss asked) Teri duty thi na usse khana dekar band karne ki na..". The man barely nodded, and the boss punched hard on his left side of his face with.., "to bhaagaa kaise wo.. " pulled out his gun instantly and pointed direct to his heart, he continues.., " bola tha na ki wo bhaag na nahi chahiye.. (stressing) phir bhaaga kaise.. so.. " He is about to press the trigger.. when the man interrupt in trembling tone as.., "boss wo.. wo.. aaj mujhe kuch kaam tha to Maine somu ko bola tha usse khana dene ko.. "

The boss nodes with.. "accha to somu ko bola tha.. (looking around) kaha h somu.. bulao usse.. " with this all starts scanning all.

"boss wo uss officer ki jagah behosh pada hai.. " stopped with a bullet shot in his heart.. all were freezed. while boss says while rubbing his hand on his head as.., "saala.. " looking around.., "mujhe wo chahiye wo bhi abhi warna (pointing to all ) tum sabh ka bhi yahi haal hoga samjheeee..."

Everyone's eyeballs were fixed to soulless body lying in cold floor, there trail disturbed with.., "ab yaha pe khade kyu ho.. jate ho ya yahi sabki lashhe bicha du.. " All hurriedly starts scattering from there.

"Arey arey kahi Jane ki zarurat nahi hai.. (everyone's steps halts on there place and turned) jiisse tum dhundne (searching) ja rahe ho wo yahi hai.. " a voice said. The boss whose back is towards the source of voice turned slowly to have a look of the man who owe a confident and dazzling voice and yeah to take a glance of his prey also.

Abhijeet slowly enters in with weak steps but those steps having enough confidence to let down his enemies. A smile crept on kingpin's lips after taking a glance of his enemy but also confuses about the reason behind his confidence inspite of standing in lion's den.

He gestures his hoodlums to move ahead and attack. Thugs came but stopped by Daya.. with.., "Isko pakadna h to khud aage aana padhega.. " said while eying boss, who first took a glance of his goons and moved ahead with broader smile was about to touch Abhijeet's shirts color to drag him but in next second found himself lying straight on floor with his aching back.

He stood up boiling in anger, and immediately orders his goons.., "aeee dekh kya rahe ho.. maar daloo saloo ko.." With this all his thugs moves towards duo like a mad bull, but by the time team to reached there to give them a tough competition.

Here, Abhijeet is not feeling physically fit to indulge himself in a fight. So, he stood near a wall, no.. not just idle, infact he defeat the every man dumped just in front of him. Soon, the fight comes to an end and The boss.. The mastermind sitting on cold floor right in front of them.

"koun ho tum or Abhijeet ko kidnap kyu kiya tumne.. " Daya asked him.

The man answers him back, while admiring the floor's pattern.., "MERA naam 'Ranjit' hai.. Aur isse (Suddenly looked up with the verge of anger, pointed his index finger towards Abhijeet) badla Lena chahta tha mai.. isse jaan se maar kar.. "

"Kaisa badla..? "

"Meri izzat, mera rutba, mere business ko mitti me milane ka badla.. meri patni.. meri beti ke khoon ka badla.. (Duo looked in each others eyes, because the man alleged him straight that He is a MURDERER, while he continues in dreamy tone, looking at his empty hands) 2 saal ki thi wo.. Kitna khush tha mai jab meri wife ka phone aaya ki meri beti be Apna pehle shabd bola hai.. (happiness could easily make out from his tone) aur wo pata hai kya tha.. (looking at all with a smile.. smile which is having a happiness with a deep down sadness and hurt.. a grave one.) PAPA.. (his eyes were sparkling with felicity) aur isse khud apni beti ke muh se sun'ne sun'ne mai Apna sab kaam chodke ghar ja raha tha.. lekin tabhi (looked up with a fiery glare) tumhara ye dost waha par aa gaya aur issne mujhe waha se pakadkar jail me daal diya"

took a pause for a while then started again.., "har news channel pe bus meri hi news aa rahi thi.. mere black businesses ki.. aur issi

issi wajah se log mere ghar pe pohuchh gaye.. path'thar phekne lage.. meri wife se ye sab bardash nahi hua to ussne apne sath sath humari beti.. beti ko bhi zehar khilakar (crying bitterly) maar diya.. mai apni beti ke muh se PAPA sabd(word) bhi nahi sun paya.. surf isski wajah Se.. sirf isski.. " swallowing all his tears continues.., "phir mujhe mere illegal Bussiness ke liye 20 saal ki saja ho gayi but Maine Tay(decide) kar liya ki mai isse badla le kar hi rahunga.." determination was there in his tone.

"jail se apni saza puri karne ke baad mai London chala gaya.. aur wahi pe rahkar Apna purana kaam apne yaha ke kuch admiyo ke sahare start kar liya.. phir Maine issko dhundne ke bohut koshish ki par London me hone ki wajah se kuch khaas haath nahi laga.. aur na hi mere logo me as kissi ne isse kabhi dekha tha.. lekin kuch dinno pehle 'Ranga' ka mere pass phone aaya, wo mere sath kaam karta tha lekin phir mere pakde Jane par wo under ground ho gaya, usne kaha ki usne isse (pointing to Abhijeet) dekha hai, bus phir Kay tha mai India aa gaya.. aur phir usske piche admi laga diya aur mauka milte hi isse kidnap kar liya.."

"to phir tumne mujhe abhi tak zinda kyu rakkha.. Maar kyu nahi diya..?"Abhijeet finally asked him the question which is bothering him from the time he brought here.

"Marne ko to mai wahi Mar deta.. yaha nahi lata.. mai tumhe yaha iss liye laya kyunki kal ke hi din meri wife aur beti mari thi aur mai tumhe kal hi marna chahta tha.. "

"par afsoos tum aisa nahi kar paoge kyunki yaha se sidha tum jail jaoge.. le jao isse bhi aur in logo ko bhi.." said daya.

officers followed the order and took them away from there. Daya looked towards Abhijeet, whose strenght and mind starts to betray him and black out. Daya rushed to him with a call of his name and rushed him to hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

 **so guys the mystery gets solved.. soon na.. I know I know but was not willing to drag this so much that it turn to boredom..**

 **Last chapter is remaining now.. all investigation ends here.. last one will be non-investigative.**

 **Thanks for all your support..**

 **Be happy stay blessed**

 **Sweetparii..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here I m guys again.. I know.. I know I made you guys to wait again.. and sorry for that.. uff ye Parii kitna sorry bolti h.. lagta h factory kholke rakkhi h issne.. haina.. hmm u think so.. me too. hehe..**

 **But this time tried to made up with the wait to guys had.. it's very- very long chapter guys.. so bear it..**

 **And, ya if anyone had any kind of doubt them do pm me or write it on review section will clarify it.. okay.**

 **Hope u enjoy..**

 **Happy Reading...**

"par afsoos tum aisa nahi kar paoge kyunkiyaha se sidha tum jail jaoge.. le jao isse bhiaur in logo ko bhi.." said daya.

officers followed the order and took them away from there. Daya looked towards Abhijeet, whose strenght and mind starts to betray him and black out. Daya rushed to him with a call of his name and rushed him to hospital.

Tension was the only accomplice they had at that particular moment. No one was able to think about anything else rather than their dear colleague... their 'Abhijeet sir' who is right now waiting to be get treat. Someone they were awaiting to see from last couple of days which are like eternity for them.. they were praying for him to come back.. to come back to them.

But, they didn't knew that their wish will be granted in this way. He was turned pale and weak in last few days like he haven't swallow an single morsel nor a drop of water gulped down from is throat in last few days.. though they very well acquainted with the fact that this is the part of their DUTY and they were also got trained for IT but still they can't stop feeling hurt on seeing his Senior, his peer like this. Today, Even the emergency ward was seeming way to far from them.. Inspite of them running with him on the stretcher from last few minutes they are still few meters away from the Emergency ward.. and those mere two- three-meters were seeming miles to them at this point.

Finally, after some long moments they finally reached and he got into the operation theater, Safely. Everyone was indeed happy to find him alive, but this new phenomenon had changed everything. They knew that he will be ok, but couldn't help b to be get scared thinking about what if he doesn't get ok? This negative thought which keeps in coming in their heads scaring him to core.. Yes, it's true that in their profession Death and Deadbodies are very common terms to them which they faces every day.. but today is different, today they were getting this thought for their dear one.. which is frightening them.

All took their places, some were sitting on the silver benches, some were standing with the support of the white-painted walls, where as Daya who was strolling near the OT got seated restlessly on one of the bench fixed in the corridor. Unknown to the upcoming. He was looking weak. Weaker than before. In last few days he managed himself very well and stood strong, didn't let his emotions and his scare of loosing his Best friend to empower him, Untill the moment when they finally found him.. his trembling legs.., his heavy eyes.., his wounds.., and so were coming in front of his eyes again and again.. and so many queries popping out in his head.. with so many if's..

what if, they poisoned him..? and he couldn't make it..?

what if, they injected drugs into his body in large amount? which affects him adversely?

what if, they have him Electric shock and affected his brain memory or caused any other damage to his brain?

what if...

what if...

what if...

these if's were end less..

Right now, Every wound and pain that was caused to his brother was piercing him. He knew that everything will be ok as Now they have found him and nothing will go wrong now, But fails to manage his heart.. which is still beating fast with scare..

"Daya…(a hand got pressed over his shoulder as he was looking down, lift his head up to confirm the presence of someone whom he needed this time.. so much.. ) wo theek hai ab" the tone of his fatherly figure carried way to concern for him. Daya is having questions in his mind.. that how and when he reached here..? and more over how he got to know that they are in hospital? because he was out of station for some meeting and how he is here? but was not willing to ask anything just want to silent and want someone besides him who can assure him that every thing will be fine.

"doctors apna kaam kar rahe hai...sabkuch bilkul theek ho jayega( daya nodded) bilkul pehle jaisa …" acp sir smiled as he pressed his hand over his shoulder. He knew that this wasn't the very first time when daya was experiencing such a situation. But he knew that this wasn't even the last. All he could do or could ever do was just to comfort his son. He knew that abhijeet had suffered a lot in his life and he also knew that no matter what they had done to him. They cant hurt his spirit. His spirit of never giving up.

Daya smiled back and spoke "sir..humne der toh nahi kardi na ?" in fear.

As expected that dialogue came from him. Acp sir sighed and sat next to daya. And spoke in a direct tone.

"nahi..(daya silently looking at him) humne koi der nahi ki hai...abhijeet theek ho jayega..bass usse waqt ki zaroorat hai…. aur humare support ki kyu ki physically se yada abhi wo emotionally hurt h.. kyu ki ab uske ander jo guilt that wo aur badd gaya h.. "daya looked at him confusion..

Acp sir got that look And continues..,"ab tak Abhijeet ke dil me sirf apni Maa ko aur tasha ki maut ko le kar guilt tha.. ki wo unhe baccha nahi paya.. haan ye sach h ki usme uski koi galti nahi thi but phir bhi uski ankho me wo guilt aaj bhi clearly dikhai deti h.. aaj bhi agar vivek Abhijeet ke samne aa jaaye to Abhijeet uske eye contact nahi kar pata kyu ki usse aaj bhi lagta h ki tasha ki maut ke le liye wahi responsible h.. (Daya looked down as he knew that every single word said by His Senior is cent-percent true.. , Acp sir signed deeply And continues ) aur aaj jo hua uske baad.. kahi na kahi Abhijeet apne aap ko RANJIT ki patni aur bacchi ki maut ka zimmedar Mann raha hoga.. "

Daya nodded positively because he know his friend very well it's in his nature to take the burden of guilt on his own even of the things he haven't done.

Now, both Acp sir and Daya sat in silence waiting for the doors to get open and also determining in their own to give Abhijeet time because everyone one knows that How much Abhijeet is soft and emotional in case of kids.. and here in this case, he is thinking himself to be responsible of the death of a kid of merely 2 years.

.

.

.

.

Forensic lab :-

On the other side an another person was buried in his work. Again he was blocked with his duties. He wanted to be there with them when he was actually required. But couldn't be there. Because he had his WORK to do.

He slowly took that rope out. Taking each and every strand of its under the microscope. And testing it with various tests. Which he only knew why?. Finally, after a long 5 hours of hard work he was done with some of the tests. But the results were quiet disturbing. Rather than satisfying him it disturbed hin and Now his work was double And more urgent.

He sighed. Looking at the clock. He had been in such situations since the very beginning of his career as a forensic doctor. But when it used to be someone he loved. He too used to get scared. Scared to lose the only family. He ever had.

.

.

.

.

Here in hospital :-

Time passed and finally the door of the O.T opened. And everyone reached towards the doctor. Who was seeming way too tired than before, he removed his mask and looked at daya who was looking the most restless person there.

"He is out of danger (daya's face calmed suddenly) there were complications like his B.P shoot up (looking at all) but it was managed on time. He needs proper rest and care. The amount of exhaustion and pain that has been caused in the last days...they have affected him drastically. Better you all stay with him and help him recover (smiling) dont worry he is a brave officer..he will get conscious soon...but be careful dont pounce on him at once (laughed at last as all too smiled through tears)"

And he left from daya sat down this time with satisfaction and happiness. He wasn't knowing what should he react or how should he react.

Rajat came near him as Freddy walked towards the door just to get a glimpse of his dear senior.

"sir abhijeet sir ab bilkul theek hai…(smiling)aapki saari koshishe kaam kar gayi sir…"

Daya looked up and found rajat looking at him in concern. He got up and looked at rajat and said in confident tone.., "meri nahi rajat hamari koshiho ki wajah se aaj abhijeet sahi salaamt hamare pass aya hai"

Rajat gave a shy smile and looked at him.

"nahi sir...kuch pal aise bhi the (looking down)jub hamare andaar ki awaaz bhi boore boore khayal la rahi thi…(daya nodded) par tab aap ko dekh ke kabhi haar nahi maani sir..(looking at daya with proud looks)aap nahi hote toh hum kamiyab nahi hote sir…"

Daya pressed his hand on his shoulder and spoke.., "par ab sab theek ho jayega…(looking at rajats clothes which were looking totally worn out) bass Ab tum ghar jake thode fresh ho jaoge toh abhijeet ko aur accha lagega…"

Rajat and daya both shared a small laugh on this as they both needed a good rest and bath. Rajat nodded and left.

Freddy saw them smiling so came near daya who was still smiling. He came and said to daya while offering him coffee.

"dekha sir...abhijeet sir ke theek hone ki sirf khabar se hi sab kitne khush hai…(looking at daya who was looking at him)aap bhi aaj kitne dino bad hase hai…"

Daya smiled and said in his usual tone.., "han bhai ab khroos wapas jo aagaya hau…"

Freddy smiled as daya left towards the ICU to do something he wanted to do from days.

.

.

.

.

Forensic lab :-

Here the doctor ended up with his work and rushed towards the do something which was the most urgent work at this entered into the hospital just to find freddy sitting on the bench.

He approached Freddy with "Freddy abhijeet?"

Freddy stood up said in happy tone

"are doctor sahab wo bilkul theek hai...aur abhi hosh…"

He was cut by as he said in a urgent tone

"tum tum log mile usse?(seeing freddy confused)touch kiya tumne use?" his tone was freddy was confuse.

Freddy(worried tone):han sir...humne to..

Hearing the sentence in half the doctor went towards the ICU with "tum chalo mere saath jaldi…"

Freddy silently followed him.

.

.

.

.

.

Here inside the ICU after sometime. Daya pressed the door inside it was cold inside. He could smell the various smells of medicines and tablets. He looked towards the monitor it was showing a normal heart beat. Slowly the saline was dripping. He walked ahead as his gaze fell on the wounds and scars present on the hands and chest of his friend. He realised that they were the wounds of knifes. Deep and long they were. He slowly approached near his bed. As he looked towards his face,calm and quiet.

He wondered that how can a person who has suffered soo much pain have such calm face?His face was filled with bruises. It was looking weak,but not lost. He slowly took his hand in his. For a moment every sound in that room stopped. All he could hear was the pulse of his friend and his heavy breathing.. And only feel the soft cold hands. He closed his eyes tightly.

Days, hours and seconds had passed since he jad met his BOSS. Today he was feeling free. Free from the nightmares and the thoughts that haunted him for days. Slowly,a warm drop tickle down his cheek. And fell on the hand below. It was today after soo many days. He had cried. He sat there silently with slow tears flowing down his cheeks. With his eyes closed and hand gripped.

He didnt understood that how many moments passed by. Until he felt something gripping his hand back. He opened his eyes in jerk. Just to see that abhijeet was staring at him. And his grip was strong enough to make him cry his heart out with happiness. Thier gazes met with daya smiling through tears.

When abhijeet spoke something in a whispering voice "daya….k..kaise ho?"

Daya was feeling like what to speak and what to not so he spoke with smiling "maze me hun ...tum batao sab theek?"

Abhijeet smiled uncontrollably. As daya too started to wipe off his tears. And spoke in angry tone "kya yaar tum bhi baat karte ho...tumhare iss halat me hone me tumhe kya lagta hai mai bohot khush hounga?"daya looked at him.

As he was struggling to take away that oxygen mask. Which daya stopped him from doing.

"yaar nahi..tumhe res.."he was cut by a anxious question by abhijeet, who by now removed his oxygen mask by now.

"daya woh..anmol (he was having pain in his chest so slowly spoke in whisper) wo...theek hai? (daya was getting angry but abhijeet was whispering) deadline..ka.."

Daya holded his hand which he was using to get rid of that oxygen mask. but he want succeed as Abhijeet freed himself from that mask assuring him that he is fine.

"anmol bilkul theek hai abhi...aur deadline waigerah ki tension tum mat lo samze..(looking at his pain he was suffering from) sab theek hai yaar….bass tum.."

And he looked at him after a sigh. He looks at him with

"mai...theek hu daya…"daya shook his head in disappointment and was going to start speaking when the team entered.

Rajat(really happy): sir…(moving near the bed)kaise hai sir aap?"

Abhijeet gave a silent smile as daya wiped his tears and spoke with tease

"are kise puch rahe ho tum rajat…(looking at abhijeet) inhe toh case ki padi hai…(looking at freddy) freddy muze toh lagta hai hame files bhi yahin lani chahiye thi"

Everyone giggle as they see thier duo back in form again. When an another person enter inside. As he comes inside everyone gets interest in the conversation about to happen.

He stops a bit after seeing the one laying on the bed. He walks infront. As a small smile appears on daya's face.

"dr..sahab aap.." abhijeet said. wanted to add some teasing words but got stop.. because the mask he slided down few seconds back was back on its place.. got put over again. by himself who said with a angry tone.

"Baat ye hai na ki mai peshe se Dr. Hu and ye ek hospital hai...toh... I think (looking at him in tease) you should have to take permission before removing that mask off."

Abhijeet still tried to be stubborn and pull that mask. As salunkhe loosened his let him remove it. As he knew how ZIDDI this kid how much he loved his ziddiness.

"kya sir..(trying to sit)aap..mai toh bass p..cuh raha tha… aur waise bhi mana ki aap doctor hai (Dr Salukhe smiled proudly, while abhijeey adds with smirk) par murdo ke "

Dr Salukhe's smiled lasted soon and he says in irritation.., "dekha.. dekha isse (turning to Acp sir, who was till now smiling but changed his facial expressions to static ) Pradyuman phir tum bolte ho ki mai isske piche pads rahta hu.. Ab tum hi batao mai isske piche pada rahta hu ki ye mere.. " turns to Abhijeet and waiting for reply for his old friend in his support but what he got shocked him..

"kya salunkhe tu kyu buddha hoke baccho jaise lad raha h.. chod na.. "

"Pradyuman tum bhi haan.. agar mai Buddha hu to tum koun sa jawan ho.. ek baat maano meri tum.. ye CID ki job na chod do.. Pata chala criminal ke piche bhagte bhagte kissi (amusingly and with smirk ) din kamar lachak gayi na to puri life bed pe letna pad jayega.. " his made Acp sir furious while others were enjoying the convo of old friends but with caution because they know if they caught anyone of them smiling then s/he will be the cheese slice of these both breads.

Two end this war between the oldie duo.. Abhijeet interrupted..

"Sir wo.. discharge.. kab? " with snatched the focus of Dr. Salunkhe precisely who is ready to take revenge.. so replies..

Dr. Salunkhe.., "han han pata hai…(trying not to show his concern) jaldhi discharge milega tumhe…(seeing his happy face) means in a week or so…"

Abhijeet made a sad face. while Dr Salukhe and Daya smiled on his sad face.

Daya.., "sir meri toh ye sunta nahi ...kamsekam yahan in doctors kitoh sunega na.. (looking at abhijeet who was smiling)"

Rajat.., "pata hai Abhijeet sir.. jab aap nahi the na tab.. jab bhi hum lab jate the na to Dr. sahab ka Sabse pehla question yahi hota tha.. ki apka kuch pata chala ki nAhi.. "

Abhijeet glanced at Dr. Salunkhe smilingly.. while Dr Salunkhe tries to justify himself but concluded by Purvi..

"aur pata hai sir.. jab hum lab nahi ja pate the to phone kar ke puchte the ki apke bare me koi information mili ki nAhi.. "

"arey wo to mai bus estimation lagane ke liye pouchta tha.. "

"aur wo kis chiz ka estimation aap ko lagana tha Dr. Sahab. " Abhijeet asked curiously with a hidden tease in it.

"yahi ki mere passs Shanti ka kitna time baccha h.. " Dr. Sahab cleaned himself keenly. but all laughed on his justification.

Soon the laughter submerged.. and a query shoots out in low voice.., "Sir, aap yaha..? I mean aap to meeting or liye Kanpur gaye the na.. to phir yaha..?

Everyone, switched to silent mode became every person present here was willing to know the reason behind the sudden apprearence of his here.

"kyu Bhae mera yaha aana pasand nahi aaya Kay.. tum sab logo ko..? " he asked.

"arey nahi sir.. ye aap Kay..? " Nikhil opened his mouth.

"arey mai to mazak kar raha tha nikhil.. (glancing all then to Abhijeet) Wo meeting jaldi end ho gayi thi.. to soucha kyu na tum sabko surprise visit di jaye.. aur dekha jaye ki meri absence me tum sab kaise kam karte ho.. par jab yaha aaya to mujhe hi surprise mil gaya.. watchman ne bataya ki sab hospital me h.. "

taking a pause.. he says.., " accha ab hume chalna chahiye.. abhijeet ko rest lene ke liye kaha gaya hai.. to chalo sab.. Abhijeet tum rest karo hum baad me aate h.. " looking towards all.

Here, Abhijeet was watching every one leaving the room when a something crossed his mind and he instantly chirped.., " Dr. sahab ek minute.. "

Dr. Salunkhe turned with.., "Haan Abhijeet? "

glancing at Daya first Abhijeet adds.., "Dr. Sahad mujhe apse kuch pouchna tha..? " by now everyone left the room except Daya, Acp sir and of course Dr. Salunkhe.

Dr. Salunkhe nods positively.., "haan pucho.."

"Sir wo.. sir jab mai waha tha usse room me to unhone mujhe kissi cheez se bandha tha.. par wo Rassi nahi thi.. aur shayad ussi ki wajah se (looking at his bandaged wrists of both hands) pata nahi hatho me ajeeb se itching aur rashes ho gaye the.. "

"haan Abhijeet wo Koi rassi nahi thi balki ek plant h uski stem thi.. Wo bohut hi strong hoti h.. wo tum ne sahi soucha ye jo tumhare hatho aur pairo me hua hai so ussi ki wajah se hua hai.. aur jo tumhe throat me problem aur breathing problem go rahi hai na wo bhi issi wajah se.. "

"aur sir wo ek baat aur.. (Dr Salunkhe nodded ) wo log jab bhi mere pass aate the.. to (in scare and in hesitation ) gloves pehenkar mujhe touch karte.. karte the.. wo kyu kahi unhone kuch.. "

"nahi Abhijeet.. (said in strong voice so that he believes at in first ) aisa kuch nahi hua hai.. aur nahi unhone tumhare sath aisa- waise kuch kiya hai.."

(Abhijeet looked at Daya who assured him through his eyes and a deep sign released by Abhijeet.. but the point still persists.. if they haven't don't any thing wrong to him then why they wear those gloves before they touched him.. Dr. Salunkhe got that confusion and question so adds to clear his doubt)

"Actually unhone jiss ped ki stems we tumhe tie up kiya tha wo poisionus thi.."

Abhijeet looked at him in shock, what they were poisonous then why the hell he is still alive..? and more over if they wore those gloves to prevent themselves got infected with the same.. it means.. this poison is communicable and spread with the touch... it means every person who he touched and whoever touched him by now is caught by the same posion. He uttered instantly without waiting for Dr Salunkhe to complete his words.

"Iska matlab Sir ab tak jisne bhi mujhe ya touch kiya hai Ab tak ya Maine jinoo bhi touch kiya h un sabpe ab zeher ka asar hoga.. (looking at Daya ) Sir Matlab.. Daya, Rajat, Freddy, Purvi, Sachin.. "

cutted by Dr. Salunkhe.. , "arey arey Abhjeet.. tum mujhe bhi kuch bolne doge ki khud hi sab kuch khud hi bologe.. " this stopped Abhijeet from sayinv further but this restlessness still at same level.

"Salunkhe ke hote hue koi tension ki baat nahi hai.. Maine sabko Uss Zeher ka anti-dot de diya h.. aur tumhe bhi.. thoda lagega but sab jaldi theek ho jayega.. " Abhijeet got relaxed.

"par sir apko kaise..?"

"arey Bhae Aise bhi Forensic ka expert nahi kahte mujhe.. (said with a proud smile but sensed few stare on him, so answer them ) jab Daya tumhare ghar se kuch evidences le kar aaya tha.. tab uske ek pead (tree) ki stem bhi thi.. pehle to mai confuse ho gaya ki ye uss jagah Kay kar rahi thi Jaha tumhe kidnap kar ke rakka gaya tha.. uss time pe to Maine yada dhayan nahi diya.. par jab aaj Freddy lab me aaya reports lene to Maine note kiya ki uske hath pe kuch rashes the aur wo continuesly usse rub bhi kar raha tha.. aur waise hi same rashes mere bhi hath me ho rahi thi.. phir jab Maine dhyaan se soucha to mujhe use stem pe hi doubt hua.. to Maine chance le kar usse check karna start kiya.. tab mujhe pata chala ki ye koi conman stem nahi balki poisonous stem hai.. ye as a slow poison work kar ti hai to tumhare treatment ke time me doctor's bhi isse detect nahi kar pay honge.. "

"Phir doctor sahab ne Anti-dot ready kiya aur hosiptal aa gaye.. " Daya concluded.

"arey Abhijeet tumhe nahi pata jab tak Salunkhe humare sath h.. Hume kuch nahi ho sakta.. ye humare Hunuman ji hai jo humare liye time ane par pura ka pura Sanjeevni booti ka pahad Utha layega.. hai na Salunkhe.. "

Three of them laughed loudly while one was standing with irration but soon joined the rest and all shared a good laughter.

"Accha ab hum chalte h tum rest karo (turning to Dr Salunkhe ) tum aao tab tak mai car nikalta hu.." Dr. SAlunkhe nodded and Acp sir left for parking lot to take out his car from there.

"Abhijeet Apna khyaal rakhna theek h.. chalta hu.. " saying so hi turned to leave.

"arey doctor sahab.. (Dr Salunkhe turned to him again) apne Hume sab kuch bata diya but uss pead (tree) ka naam to bataya hi nahi.. "Abhijeet asked.

"arey yaar Abhijeet tum rahne do.. tumhe Batakar bhi koi phayada nahi."

"arey kyu Dr sahab apko aisa kyu lagta hai ki Hume bata kar koi phayada nahi h.. " Daya questioned him.

"arey jab tumlog uska naam vol hi nahi paoge to.. naam batane ka kya phayeda "

"arey aise kaise Salunkhe sahab.. (glancing at Daya.. first then back to Dr Salunkhe ) aa.. aap bata kar to dekhiye hum yu.. yu.. apko bolkar dikhayenge.. kyu daya Sahi kaha na Maine.. "

"haan bilkul.. aap Batakar to dekhiye.."

"souch lo. "

"souch liye.. " Abhijeet said confidently.

"theek h.. to bolo ' **CORYNOCARPUS LAEVIGATA ' "**

"arey itna easy.. dekho Coryopus legata.. (found smirking eyes of Dr. SAlunkhe so altered the situation as.. ) arey doctor sahab wo kya hai na mere throat me thodi problem h.. (with a soft smile) apko to pata hi h na.. bus isliye mujh se bola nahi.. (fakingly cleared his throat) nahi ja raha.. par Daya.. Daya bolega (Daya's eyes widened ) hai na daya. bologena.. "

"haan.. haan.. dekhiye.. Carp.. Carpo.."

"Carpo nahi Daya caryo.. " Dr Salunkhe corrected Daya with winning smile.

"haan sir wahi.. Caryopatus legetio... nahi lejito.. nahi.. legetio.. " correcting himself continuesly.

"Accha Accha tumlog practice karo.. mai kal aa kar sunta hu. " starts taking his step towards the door.

Abhijeet called him., "arey sir dekhiye Abhi theek bola.. humne.. dekhiye na.. "

"Kal Abhijeet kal.. pakka.. " he left the room and moved towards his friend who was waiting for him.. smilingly.

here duo were still trying to pronounce the term properly...

…

…..

…

..

.

 **Phew.. guys here the chapter ends and also this STORY..**

 **This was mine first investigation story and hoping that I did justice to it.. tried my level best to cover every point in it, if somehow felt dozens then please forgive me for that..**

 **Now, guys thank you so much for the love you guys showered on it and me as well throughout my journey of this story and also thank you so much for being so patient.. and bearing with; sometimes late, sometimes super late and sometimes super duper late updates.. thank you so much..**

 **My journey with this story ends here.. and I loved it a lot, hope you guys too enjoyed it..**

 **NOTE - Guys hope u remember other story posted "where were you? " whose only one chapter is posted.. if u guys want me too continue let me know.. because this time I want reviews.. unlike this one.. if any one is interested do tell me.. otherwise I'm happy to share with those who are interested to read through pms. Now it's up to you.**

 **Thank you guys ones again..**

 **Be happy stay blessed.**

 **Sweetparii..**


End file.
